The Road Less Traveled
by spiritbard
Summary: My take on what happens to Gabrielle after Xena's death in FIN., and her attempts to bring her back from the dead. Angst,drama, action,humor, romance later on? this story will have it all. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome and encouraged
1. Chapter 1

She sat without moving on the same rock overlooking the ocean, where she and her best friend had celebrated her birthday five years earlier. She had been happy then. There had been many gifts exchanged that day, though the most important ones had not been material in nature. The expression on her friends face, the warmth of her smile, the humor that sparkled in her eyes, and the love… there had been no denying the love that day. Even without Sappho's poem, it had been apparent, but the words sealed the bond with an unbreakable vow. She silently quoted the lines she knew her friend had voiced to the poetess, who had merely "jotted" them down. They were Xena's words…Xena's feelings….in Sappho's handwriting. She had not fooled Gabrielle even a little, but in order to spare Xena the embarrassment of recognizing that fact outloud, she had made light and given the credit to Sappho, as Xena had intended.

" There is a moment when I look at you…"

Tears formed in Gabrielle's eyes. She knew every word, every line by heart, no longer needing the well worn scroll to prompt her. Each time she spoke the words aloud, she heard them in Xena's voice. Saw again the momentary longing, the fleeting fear of rejection, the surge of happiness when Gabrielle's voice had broken with emotion while reading it for the first time. Xena had made fun, pulling a face and Gabrielle had let her with a laugh, easing her friends tension and letting the moment melt away into a less intense affection. Maintaining the status quo, though they had both known in that moment, that things would never be the same again. There would always remain the easy camaraderie, the wry humor and the fierce loyalty of their earlier friendship, but a depth and seriousness was folded in. A new understanding, and an inevitability towards a growth in their relationship that neither had the words for, but which held an inherent promise of more to come. A Future.

"and no speech is left in me…"

Gabrielle smiled wryly and stroked away the tear tracks from her cheeks with the back of an impatient hand. Her dear warrior had never been much of one for words. Xena had been a woman of action, the "words" had always been Gabrielle's department. But for all of that, Xena had been eloquent in her own way. Granted much of it had been non verbal, transmitted by look or touch, or through an act of violence, but she had always conveyed her message.

"My tongue breaks, then fire races under my skin and I tremble…."

There had been a passion in her friend that drew others like moths to her flame. The heat of her convictions, the blinding light of her desire for redemption. The searing honesty, the raging anger of retribution, the gentle warmth of her compassion. Fierce and beautiful like wildfire, flickering and gentle as a candle flame. Xena had been a mass of contradictions, a maelstrom of opposing forces, and the best thing in Gabrielle's life.

"And grow pale for I am dying of such love, or so it seems to me."

And so she did…die for love, as Gabrielle had always known she would. No one had really understood that about Xena, except Gabrielle. That when Xena the Warrior Princess found her path to redemption, she would walk it unerringly until it killed her. That her innate sense of justice, once discovered, would not be denied even by death. Or at least her own. Though Gabrielle knew she would have stopped short had it been HER life that would be forfeit. Xena would have casually cast aside her strongest conviction, without hesitation, in order to keep Gabrielle safe. A thought which brought fresh tears, and the reopening of a wound that would never really heal. Had Gabrielle been the one expected to pay the price for the 40,000 souls, Xena would have let them rot in the belly of Yodoshi for eternity. But her own life had been of little consequence, and to her mind a minor sacrifice. Not so to Gabrielle. Every moment since that day on the slopes of Mount Fuji, had been a torment. And none more so than this, the five year anniversary of Xena's death.

Gabrielle grasped in her cupped hands, the urn containing Xena's ashes. She had carried them with her for all the intervening years, never once letting them out of her possession. From the banks of the Amazon, to the Nile delta. From India to Italy, Gaul to Greece , Xena's chakram and her ashes had traveled with her. At once a source of comfort, and of pain, in equal measure.

Gabrielle leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, and regarded her friends' encapsulated remains.

" I miss you," she whispered for the 1,825th time, her voice breaking as it always did, and dissolving into the sob that inevitably followed. She allowed the scalding tears to run, though they brought her no surcease from the pain. Her chest heaved with the effort to exorcize the horrible, gut wrenching loss, but there would be no relief. There never was. It didn't matter how many despots she dethroned, how many villains she incarcerated, or how many innocents she saved in Xena's name…it was never enough to make up for what she had lost.

She had left Japa and had returned for a time to the Amazon's. They had shared her sadness and allowed her to mourn undisturbed. They had seen to her physical needs, supplying sustenance and shelter, but had not intruded on her misery, nor tried to "cheer her up" as many of her other friends had. She had spent several months among her sisters, but had been seized by a restless anger that soon forced her to move on.

She had found Eve in Alexandria, continuing her teachings. Had dispassionately recounted Xena's passing to her stunned and bereaved daughter, and again, moved on unable to bear Eve's grief as well as her own.

So it had gone with each of their shared friends….Virgil, Meg, Autolycus, Minya and so on. Each had been aggrieved, though perhaps unsurprised by the news. Hardest had been her meeting with Ares and Aphrodite. Both of course had known before she had called on them, and the sincere tears of the tenderhearted Aphrodite had been the most difficult of all for Gabrielle to deal with. Gabrielle could find no comfort for herself, so she had none to offer anyone else. For Ares, there was only a scathing despite. In many ways, Gabrielle blamed Ares for Xena's demise, as it was he who had set her on the path that led to her destruction. He had laughed at her ranting, calling her naïve and a silly little girl…which had earned him a chakram to the chest. It had done him no harm, but had afforded her a certain seething satisfaction none the less.

What followed had been three and a half years worth of aimless sojourn, and crime fighting. Everywhere she went, from town to village from kingdom to republic, she meted out Xena tutored justice. She upheld right, threw down wrongdoers, healed, succored and defended. But there was no end…no ultimate victory..only a constant unrelenting battle against the baser nature of humanity, and it had worn the bard bloody, figuratively and literally.

Early on, she had been reckless and it had nearly cost her her life on more than one occasion. She had thrown herself headlong into battles with astronomical odds, fighting with an abandon born of grief and vengeance. Until she had been visited by her friends' spirit one last time.

She had been on the island of Tinos off the southern tip of Greece. She had traveled there to liberate a group of children that had been abducted from their homes in Athens and ransomed by the kidnappers to pay for mercenaries to war on another , equally vile outlaw. She had rallied the local militia and freed the children, put them on a ship and sent them home. She should have felt good about it, but was instead weary and heartsick. Each day brought fresh monstrosities. New injustices perpetrated on innocents, and it never ended. What good was she ultimately doing, she wondered as she sat before her lonely fire gazing out into the Mediterranean. For every wrong she righted, another sprang up in it's place, and she felt her soul sickening as she slowly became that which she sought to eradicate. The calm blue waters brought her no peace, nor the blazing sky as a golden sun set below the horizon. Inside her was only chaos.

When Xena had been alive, they had not only fought evil where they found it, but had fought for one another as well. Taking strength from each other, feeding each other's convictions, standing shoulder to shoulder and making a difference. Gabrielle still believed she was doing right, but no longer felt as though she was making a difference. Xena had been the inspiration behind their endeavors. People looked at her, the warlord turned savior, and found hope…found a reason to change. If she could be redeemed, why not them? Gabrielle did not have that power.

She was tired…bone tired. And she missed her friend desperately.

Though there had been many that had offered to travel with her, she had denied them all. Had never even been tempted by the prospect of a companion. There could be no one else with whom Gabrielle could share her life, because there could never be another person that would touch her heart in the same way. Xena had been the pinnacle, and once reached, all else fell short. Gabrielle had given all of her heart, there was none left to spare.

Tears spilled from her eyes, tracing a familiar path. Her heart ached, thudding in her chest out of habit rather than desire. She closed her eyes and pictured Xena's face….startling blue eyes dancing with humor, the smile she saved for Gabrielle alone…she whimpered, the sadness overwhelming her as it always did when she indulged herself in this way. But she couldn't help herself. Sometimes, being able to conjure Xena's visage, being able to lavish all her stored love on the memory, was all that kept her mind intact and her will from breaking. And memory was all she had…Xena, in her perverse wisdom, had decided that her continued presence as a spirit in Gabrielle's life, was causing the bard more harm than good and had ceased her visitations despite Gabrielle's impassioned entreaties. In their last meeting, she had ordered Gabrielle to move on, promising never to appear to her again causing her such anguish. Wishing her a happy life, as if that were possible any longer, and vanishing for good. But she was still there, lingering ephemeral in the shadows, no more able to follow her own directive than was Gabrielle.

Fighting villains was easy, keeping the pain of her loss at bay, was the hardest thing Gabrielle had ever had to do.

And why should she fight it anymore? Hadn't she done enough? Shouldn't there be some reward by now for her sacrifice? Couldn't she be justified at this point, in seeking an end to her travail? Wasn't it about time that she were finally able to meet her soul mate in the hereafter with a clean conscience? Hadn't she at last earned her most treasured wish?

Eyes still closed against the deepening night, she fumbled for the dagger at her side. She had longed for this at many times over the last few years, but the thought of Xena's disappointment in her had always stayed her hand. This time Gabrielle could not think of a single reason to deny herself the release. She laid the dagger point against her breast, a calm surety keeping her hand steady.

" I know you can hear me Xena," she whispered into the darkness, a small smile playing on her lips, " I can feel you there, watching me…waiting to see what I will do." She pressed the point against her heart until she could feel the cold steel biting into her flesh. " I can't do this any longer…" she sighed, " I know this isn't what you want…but I'm all out of fight. Life without you isn't life, it's only existence…" She pressed a little harder and felt a trickle of blood, " I'll put this into my heart and all that will bleed out will be dust…accumulated sorrow….regret….and I'll finally be where I was always meant to be, from the moment we first met. With you. Forever."

She smiled then and reached up with her other hand to grasp the hilt and drive the dagger finally into her wounded heart, when another hand closed over her own and stopped her thrust. Enraged, Gabrielle fought against the restraint. She opened her eyes, her expression fierce and unrelenting. She knew what she would see, but was unprepared for the sorrow and remorse etched upon the well loved features of her dead friend.

" Xena…please," she sobbed, " I _need you….please let me be with you?"_

_Tears streamed unchecked down Xena's face as she shook her head, and forced Gabrielle's hand down. Tenderly she enclosed her friends trembling hands in her own, brought them to her lips and kissed them, her expression one of longing. " You can't Gabrielle, don't you understand?" Still holding Gabrielle's hands in her own, Xena knelt before her friend and held her gaze, " even if I allowed you to die, which I can't and won't, you're too good a soul to end up where I am. You would move on along the karmic road to Elysia, or the Amazon afterlife, or the heaven of Eli…but we would still be apart, because I'm between realms, and you can't follow me here." She sat back sadly and released Gabrielle's hands, reaching out she tenderly wiped the tears from her face, " I can only appear to you in this form, because I refuse to leave you while you draw breath. Once you die, this life, this reality will cease and another will begin. We'll both move on." _

_She smiled gently, and cupped Gabrielle's cheek lovingly, " Do you understand?" she asked softly._

_Still angry, Gabrielle had nodded, " So, what you're saying is it's this, or nothing? That after all we've been through, all we've done to atone and make reparation, this is what we have to be content with until we're reborn into other forms? Is that what you're telling me?"_

_Xena dropped her hand from her friends face and bowed her head. The pain in Gabrielle's eyes was too much to bear, but she nodded, " Yes Gabrielle, that's what I'm telling you," she sighed sadly, feeling as though she had betrayed the love of her life with this final truth. She glanced up into her friends' glowering visage, surprised by the fury she found there._

" _Well, that's just Minotaur shit," Gabrielle hissed , and Xena couldn't help the snort of laughter that burst from her. Oh how she loved this little bard from Potidaea. She grinned wryly, " I can't say I don't agree with you on that point."_

_They had stayed like that until dawns light had made Xena fade back into smoke. They had talked for hours, Xena sitting next to her, Gabrielle's head on her shoulder. The tears had been plentiful, but then so had the laughter, and when the sun rose glorious on another day, Gabrielle had found fresh heart. Xena had promised not to remain absent, and Gabrielle had accepted that, knowing it was a lie. She knew her friend would always be there, but was equally certain that she would not see her again. This meeting had been cathartic, but had reopened the wounds and repeated visits would only make it harder to close them._

_That had been two years ago, and the last time Xena had taken form in Gabrielle's presence._

_Gabrielle had soldiered on after that, continuing the work she and Xena had begun long ago, but her heart wasn't really in it any more. It was simply rote now, what she did to keep moving forward. It was necessary, she knew that to be true. If not her, then who? But she could never find the end to this long pointless road, and it got more difficult to travel with each passing day._

_The sun was going down now, the sky brilliant with color before it faded, and another year was passing. Gabrielle reverently settled the urn back into the bottom of her pack next to her final birthday present, and sighed._

_She stood then and faced the Aegean, watching the waves surge against the shore in the gathering dusk. Drawing the inevitable parallel between the eternal waves and her own self appointed task in life. Neither of them accomplishing much besides the infinitesimal wearing away of a constant stretch of lonely beach._

_She rolled her shoulders to ease the strain and tension in them, then raised her hands to scrub cheeks stiff with dried tears. She had hoped that a good cry would refresh her soul, and give her relief for at least another night. But the prospect of rolling into her lonely furs, alone once more, brought her scant comfort._

_Still there was nothing else for it. She built a small fire , then cooked a meager meal and consumed it with little interest. After she cleaned up, she drew her bag close and pulled out her quill and a clean parchment scroll. The two items had been rolling around in the bottom of her pack for a year, unused. She thought it ironic that putting her thoughts down in print had once been her method for puzzling out the conundrums of her complicated feelings…but for a long time now, force had been her only release, and sleep would come only after exhaustion made it necessary._

_The turmoil in her heart begged for expression, but even as she dipped the quill in the ink pot, she knew it was no good. There were no words for what she was feeling. The enormity of her loss, even after all this time, could not be relegated to a few simple characters on parchment. It was useless trying to make sense of it, and with a growl of impatience, she rolled the parchment up again and stuffed it and the quill back into her pack. There would be no peace for her this night. She stood and wandered away from the fire, looking up into the sky , into the glittering multitude of stars that in another time, to another Gabrielle, would have elicited an awed smile of wonder. In this time, with this Gabrielle, they simply mocked her with their permanence._

_On a hilltop, many miles beyond the tortured bards ability to see, two forms stood and watched her with a clarity only available to gods such as they. Ares and Aphrodite each gazed on Gabrielle from a distance, each beheld her in their own way. Ares, impassively almost dismissively, " You'd think she'd get over it by now," he said in a bored tone, " If she had only accepted my offer to mentor her, she could have eliminated this maudlin sadness, and replaced it with a savage zeal that would have rivaled even Xena. It's a waste of a good warrior to be so distracted by…feelings," he groused disdainfully, " Xena would have put the loss behind her long since and turned all that fire into vengeance."_

_Aphrodite's scowl did nothing to mar her ephemeral beauty, " Then you didn't know her half as well as you suppose," she replied heatedly, " Had she lost Gabrielle in the same way, it would have destroyed her completely. Gabrielle's good influence would have been lost forever, and that would have been a tragedy even the Greeks would have been unable to fathom."_

_Ares gave a disparaging snort in response, " Xena would have wreaked havoc on evil in her little saints' name….she'd have…"_

"_Died gloriously in battle, alone, and in vain…" Aphrodite finished sadly. " She said it herself once upon a time Ares. The only reason she could reach down inside her and do things she wasn't capable of, was because of Gabrielle. You and I both know that's true, even if you don't want to admit it."_

_Ares was silent for a moment, " Even if that's true, Xena is gone now, and Gabrielle needs to let her go. She could be a force to reckon with if she'd just get over this ridiculous sorrow and put her mind to it. She could make a real difference… but she's just pathetic."_

" _You really don't comprehend the nature of the love they had for one another, do you?" her tone of pity angered the god of war, " I comprehend that she's doing a warriors work with only half her heart, and none of Xena's focus. For all the good she's accomplishing, she might as well go back to being a farmer."_

_Aphrodite shook her head, " She does what she does to honor her love for Xena…to fulfill her mission, even though she's walking a path that was never meant for her to follow. It's the saddest, noblest thing I have witnessed in my millennia of godhood. Only Gabrielle has the ability to be so selfless, and I wish with all my heart that there was something I could do to ease her suffering."_

_Ares crossed his arms over his chest and laughed humorlessly," There is, and you know it," he replied gazing at his sister," But as you just pointed out, neither of us is that selfless."_

_Startled, Aphrodite let his words sink in and pondered the implications. She said nothing, but a new resolve was beginning to cement within her. She looked back through the darkness towards her dearest, indeed her only, friend and said softly, " I'm not sure that's true any more."_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It took several hours, but finally Gabrielle was too tired to keep her eyes open. She rolled herself into her furs and eventually fell asleep. Once she was sure her friend would not awaken, Xena materialized and seated herself as close to Gabrielle as she could without waking her. This was her nightly ritual, and she had been constant in her vigil, never missing a single evening since her death. Several times over the years she had awakened Gabrielle to danger, though she remained invisible to the eye. She watched out for her friend, standing guard over her sleeping form, just as she always had in life. Nothing was going to stop that, not while she had the ability to do so.

She ached for her friend, echoing her sadness. She missed Gabrielle's smile, it was so very rare these days, and when it appeared on those infrequent occasions it was like the sun breaking from behind clouds. Though never as bright as it used to be. There wasn't any joy in Gabrielle's life now. She had satisfaction, but not happiness, and Xena was horrified to realize that so much of it had been bound to their relationship. She had always known the bard loved her, a feeling that while seldom articulated, was certainly shared by Xena. Perhaps in those final days, she should have made Gabrielle more aware of the impact she had had on her life. She should have told her _exactly_ what she had meant to her. How honored and gratified she had been by Gabrielle's regard and respect.

Oh….she had voiced her feelings on several occasions. Had told Gabrielle that she was loved and appreciated, she had been sincere and Gabrielle had known. But she had never shared the depth of her love for Gabrielle , with Gabrielle. She had always made a joke of it, smoothing over the intensity with some jest or horseplay, and she had never acted on the feelings. However much she had wanted to…however much she had sensed Gabrielle's receptiveness…she always let the opportunity slip by, resolved that Gabrielle should have better. That she deserved more. And she had ultimately done the one thing she had sworn never to do, she had broken not only her heart, but her spirit as well.

Of all Xena's regrets, that was the worst. The torment of 40,000 souls did not compare to a single tear on Gabrielle's cheek, however disproportionate that remorse might be. Gabrielle had always been the Anti-Xena, the yin to the warriors' yang. The bright part of a dark soul, and while she had once professed that Xena brought out the best in her, there would have _been_ no best in Xena, without Gabrielle.

She looked out over the dark sea, listening to the sound of the waves and the cries of night birds and wished fervently that she had another chance to show the young bard just how much she had loved her. How sorry she was to have caused her so much pain and sorrow, and how through her love she had made it possible for Xena to be the person that could take responsibility for the souls of those she had harmed.

But as Gabrielle was fond of saying, that boat had sailed long ago.

Several times throughout the long night, Xena reached out to touch Gabrielle, but stopped before actual contact as she always did. The need to feel her warmth and solidity was nearly overpowering, but she fought the urge so as not to give away her presence. The last thing Gabrielle needed right now was the physical reminder of Xena's absence, and however much it would have soothed her to touch the bard, it would cause her unnecessary grief. So she refrained, though it cost her much to do so.

Just before the sun rose Xena felt another presence, and Aphrodite appeared. Xena didn't know whether to be happy about it or not, until she saw the look on the goddess' face, and realized that she had come to see Gabrielle.

"Hello Aphrodite," she said, though only the goddess could hear her. She glanced quickly at Gabrielle, relieved that she slept on, unaware of either of them. Aphrodite gazed down at Gabrielle sadly, then turned tearfilled eyes towards Xena, " hello Xena," she said softly, " it's good to see you again."

Xena tilted her head fractionally," and you as well," she replied, " What are you doing here?" She asked pointedly, following Aphrodite's gaze back to the sleeping Gabrielle.

" I came to talk to her," Aphrodite indicated the prone bard with a wave of her manicured hand, " She's breaking my heart…I want to try and talk her into leaving Greece."

Startled by the admission, Xena looked up sharply, " and why would you want her to leave Greece?" She asked suspiciously. Aphrodite's heart was generally in the right place, and she had a genuine affection for Gabrielle, but her ideas tended to be unintentionally troublesome.

" I want her to go to Egypt," The goddess of Love replied.

Now alarmed Xena asked, " and why would you want her to do that?"

" Because she's broken, and lost, and I think the remedy for her is there."

"Gabrielle is neither broken, nor lost," Xena denied hotly, though they both knew that was a lie.

" And denial is a river in Egypt," Aphrodite replied with uncustomary sarcasm, " Have you been watching her today?" she asked angrily.

Xena didn't answer, dropping her gaze from the goddess' in chagrin. Aphrodite gave an acidic smile,

" Then you know I'm not exaggerating the fact."

" What is in Egypt that could possibly help her?" Xena asked in a small voice, though a hint of hope colored her tone.

" More to the point Xena," Aphrodite replied, giving her an intense look," Is what is in Egypt that can help you?""

" What are you getting at Aphrodite?" Xena asked.

Aphrodite sighed, " I want Gabrielle to go to Memphis, to the temple of Anubis. I want her to speak to him on your behalf, and ask him to weigh your heart. If he finds you worthy of the afterlife, and pardons your soul for past transgressions, then I have made a deal with him to trade my immortality, in exchange for giving you back your life."

Xena's eyes widened, and she sucked a surprised breath into lungs that no longer needed the air, " you would give up your immortality for me?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Aphrodite pinned Xena with an ironic gaze, then turned and looked down at her sleeping mortal friend. Her face softened with affection and she replied, " Honestly Xena? No, I would not do it for you…" she paused and smiled gently, " But I will do it for _her_."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Xena didn't say anything for a moment, digesting what Aphrodite had just suggested, then said, " I see a flaw in your idea," she smiled, " Anubis really has nothing to do with my soul, and even if he did, Japa tradition supersedes his involvement. In order for those 40,000 souls to attain a state of grace, I have to remain dead."

Aphrodite turned to Xena with a smile of her own, " Actually, that isn't strictly true," she replied, chuckling at Xena's raised eyebrow, " The fire you set was not intentional, or more precisely speaking, not premeditated to inflict the deaths of 40,000 people. So the precedent for retribution for the deaths can be set aside. Anubis, does in fact, seem to have jurisdiction over your soul since you are Greek and the Greek god of the dead is…well…dead. Because of our close ties with the Egyptians, Anubis has petitioned Ra for the right to judge you, and Ra has agreed. If Gabrielle can convince Anubis of your reformation during the weighing of the heart ceremony, and he agrees to pardon your soul, then my immortality will pay for your life, and the protection of the souls of the Japanese you have been guarding."

Xena sat in stunned silence, hope blooming inside her, she glanced up at Aphrodite, " It seems like you've covered all the bases."

Aphrodite sighed, gazing down at Gabrielle, " Not really," she replied, " All I've done is give you a slim chance. Anubis is no fool, and the weighing of the heart could go either way. Even if you balance the scales, if he chooses not to pardon you, then your fate is out of my hands. He can send you to the afterlife, so deep into the Maat that we' she indicated Gabrielle and herself, " Will never be able to find you. And if that happens your destiny will be altered, you'll have to abide by Egyptian law, and your reincarnation into Greek life as the Mother of Peace, will be halted. If you lose in Memphis, it's the end of the road."

Xena glanced at Gabrielle before answering, " But if I win?"

Aphrodite smiled, " If you win, I become mortal, you become alive, Gabrielle becomes happy and things proceed as if you had never died in Japa. When you do eventually die, again, your reincarnation will occur as it should and balance will be restored. Actually…" she paused, " That was what convinced Anubis to ask Ra for the opportunity. The fact that you had been shown a glimpse of your reincarnated self, and the destiny you were to fulfill. He'll need to be sure you deserve that fate. And that is where Gabrielle comes into it."

Xena looked confused, " What does Gabrielle have to do with my judgment?"

Aphrodite laughed, " Xena, can you think of anyone more able to convince a god of your worthiness than Gabrielle? She was always the purest thing in your life. Anubis is already aware of her, and between you and me, I think she was the real reason he agreed to take your case. He's fascinated by her."

Xena felt a surge of jealousy, and an equally strong fear, " What's his fascination with her?" The idea of yet another god having designs on her friend was enough to make her rethink the entire proposition.

" Well, the dichotomy for one thing," Aphrodite replied, " The idea that someone as good and pure as Gabrielle, could be so entwined with someone like you…the fact that she was the driving force behind your turn around. That's a power he is greatly interested in. Anubis is all about balance, and he sees her as your counterweight. Without her, he would never agree to return you to the world of the living."

Xena mulled that over for a time, recognizing the truth in Aphrodite's words, " Without her, I'd have no interest in returning to the world of the living." Then suddenly a thought occurred to her, " And what does Ares think of this plan?" she asked softly

Aphrodite adopted a pained expression, " Well…that's the other wrench in the works. Ares is alright with my giving up my immortality to bring you back, especially since with me out of the way, the god of war will have free rein to wreak havoc. And who better than you, to fulfill that plan? The key, once again, is Gabrielle. He knows that without her, the chances of gaining your allegiance are much better. If she's in your life, she'll continue to be a guiding influence. That, for him, would be counter productive, so I'm assuming he's going to do his best to remove her from the equation. But he'll wait until you've been restored to life before he makes a move on her. He knows she's your best chance to win your case with Anubis."

Xena shook her head, " I don't know Aphrodite," she whispered, " As much as I want this….I'm afraid for her," she indicated Gabrielle with her chin, " Having two gods interfering in her life, with opposing motives…I don't know if it's worth it."

Aphrodite tilted her head in acknowledgment of her concerns then replied, " Well…I think the choice should be hers. All I know is, she is not the Gabrielle I came to love and befriend all those years ago. She's living a half life…she misses you more than I thought one mortal could ever miss another, and her sadness breaks my heart."

Tears welled in Xena's eyes, " If you give her this choice, you know what her decision will be."

Aphrodite nodded, " We both do…any chance to get you back, and she'll jump at it. But she deserves that chance, don't you think?"

Xena nodded, " The decision is hers.'

Aphrodite smiled, " Then I suggest we wake her up and get this chariot rolling. Egypt is a long walk."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Xena asked Aphrodite to "disappear" for a few minutes so she could have a bit of time alone with Gabrielle, and though she pulled a face and made Xena promise not to tell her about the plan, Aphrodite acquiesced.

Xena sat for a few minutes more, watching her friend sleep peacefully, screwing up her courage. While she was resigned to offering up the plan to Gabrielle, she was going to do her best to dissuade her from going through with it. There was so much that could go wrong, and if things didn't turn out just right in Memphis, they would most likely never see each other again. Xena wasn't sure she could deal with that. While it was hard to see Gabrielle in continual pain, and frequently in danger…she did at least get to see her. If Anubis didn't rule in her favor, that would come to an end. She just wasn't sure if the fear she was feeling was for Gabrielle, or herself. She had been monsrously selfish these last couple of years, withholding her presence from Gabrielle, and yet staying close to her. Justifying it by telling herself it was to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. But Gabrielle had done fine without Xena's interference, and if she was honest with herself, it was because she couldn't bear to be separated from the bard. It was she who was unable to move on, not Gabrielle.

She sighed in frustration, she had been incredibly unfair to her friend, and she was pretty sure she was about to get an ear full…but she wouldn't deny Gabrielle her righteous indignation, so she leaned forward and whispered, " Gabrielle? It's time to wake up."

Gabrielle whimpered in her sleep, " Xena..' she muttered, and then suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She glanced around sharply until her gaze fell upon her friends' apparition, and her face tightened in anger, though she relaxed enough to scrub the sleep out of her eyes. She scowled at Xena as she flung the furs off herself and said, " Well…if it isn't the prodigal best friend."

" Hello Gabrielle," Xena replied carefully.

" _Hello Gabrielle_," the bard mimicked in a sarcastic voice, " Two years and that's all you have to say?"

" What do you _want_ me to say?" Xena asked, as Gabrielle surged to her feet and began gathering up her bedding.

Gabrielle turned her back to Xena, her body language radiating hurt and fury, " Oh…I don't know…how about?… Gee Gabrielle, I'm sorry I lied to you two years ago…" The bards' voice quavered with suppressed pain and Xena winced. " Gabrielle, I'm sorry I lied to you two years ago," she replied wearily,

" But I did it for your own good."

Gabrielle spun around then, her expression livid, and she leveled a shaking finger at her friend, " Ohhhh NO you don't,…who gave YOU the right to decide what was best for me? When did I relinquish my freedom of choice to you?, " she hissed the questions furiously, tears now streaming down her face, " You've done that since the first time we met Xena, and I tell you true, I am sick to death of it." Suddenly deflated, Gabrielle sank to the ground sobbing and buried her face in her hands. " Do you have any idea how much it's hurt ?"

Xena bowed her head, her hands hanging limp between her knees and gazed at her friend sadly. Gabrielle was right of course, and she had no defense for her actions, " I'm so sorry Gabrielle," she replied softly,

" You're right. Will you forgive me?"

It took a few moments for Gabrielle to get her emotions under control. Finally she took a deep breath, rubbed the tears from her face angrily and looked up at Xena with a self deprecating smile, " Well of course I'll forgive you Xena, because that's what I _do_ isn't it? You make decisions that affect my life, you apologize, and I forgive you? Never mind how much those decisions hurt me, I'm just expected to get over it…you go back to lurking in the shadows, having it all your way, and I have to **_live_** with it." She was shouting now, leaping to her feet she pulled her sai from her boots and stalked around the campsite slashing at anything in reach, muttering under her breath. Xena caught a few random words as her voice rose and fell in agitation, "arrogant", "Inconsiderate", "muscle bound'…

Smirking just a little she said, " I am NOT muscle bound." She rose slowly to her feet to face the bard.

Gabrielle turned around, quivering with rage and gaped at her in disbelief. And just as suddenly as it had begun, the storm passed, Gabrielle was laughing, and had flung herself into Xena's open arms.

Xena pulled her close with a sigh, and pressed her lips to Gabrielle's forehead. Her voice was thick with suppressed tears when she whispered, " I love you Gabrielle, and I'm so very sorry I hurt you."

Gabrielle had her arms around Xena's waist and her head on her chest, wondering how her friend could feel so solid, she sniffled a little and then smiled, and Xena felt the warmth of it surround and penetrate her. She sighed again, this time in relief.

" I'll let it go this time because I'm just so incredibly happy to see you," Gabrielle said softly, " but you're lucky you're dead, because for a second there you were in danger of being hit with your own chakram."

Xena chuckled, " yeah, I was pretty scared there for a while." She gazed down into Gabrielle's upturned face, " Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" She grinned, but she was only half joking.

Gabrielle gave her a half hearted swat and rolled her eyes, " Flattery will get you nowhere warrior princess," she smiled again, " Come sit with me and tell me why you're here."

Xena followed her to her campfire and watched silently as she coaxed the embers and kindling into flame and set a pot of water on to boil, " Good thing you don't eat anymore," Gabrielle said almost cheerfully, " I don't have any to spare, and if I remember your appetite in the morning correctly, this wouldn't go nearly far enough." She tumbled a small amount of porridge into the pot , then sat back and gazed at Xena pensively.

" I'm never going to get over you, you know,' she said quietly.

Xena swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat. Amazing a dead person could still get choked with emotion like this. It was fortunate her heart had stopped beating five years ago, because Gabrielle's sudden admission would have just broken it. Her eyes swam with unbidden tears, and she glanced away embarrassed by the outward sign of weakness. But then, Gabrielle had always had this power over her. She was so completely ingenuous, saying things from her heart with no concept of their affect on others. It was small wonder that anyone who had ever come in contact with the warrior bard, had fallen in love with her. It would be impossible not to.

Xena nodded shortly, her voice rough she replied, " I know…the same goes for me. I'll only be able to move on from you when I have no alternative." She swiveled her gaze back to her friend , " I love you, I always have, I always will…even death couldn't put an end to it."

Gabrielle nodded, but remained silent, her gaze thoughtful and speculative. She leaned forward and gave her breakfast a cursory stir, then leaned back on her hands and said, " so…to what do I owe the pleasure of your corporeal visit? And by the way…just as a point of clarification, I know you have been with me every day and night for the last two years. I can always feel it when you're near me, so remaining "invisible" and ignoring my pleas for you to materialize are not only useless, but they're downright mean. I hope you'll bear that in mind from this point forward." Then she smiled sadly, " I miss you so much Xena…if all there is left is seeing you in ghostly form, please don't deny me that small comfort…please?"

Xena nodded, since words were impossible at that moment.

Satisfied with the shamed expression her friend was wearing, Gabrielle continued, " So? What's going on? I know this isn't strictly a social visit."

" No…you're right, it isn't," Xena replied slowly, " I was sitting with you last night as you were sleeping and Aphrodite appeared….she has something she wants to talk to you about, and since it has to do with me, she asked me to remain. "

Gabrielle glanced around," Where is she then?"

" I asked her to give us a little time alone," Xena smirked again," I sort of figured you'd have some….choice words… you wanted to say for my ears only. I didn't want to deny you the opportunity to express yourself without inhibition."

Gabrielle burst out laughing, " I suppose that wasn't much of an intuitive leap,' she chortled, ' Well let's get her here and see what she has to say."

As if she'd been eavesdropping, the Goddess of Love materialized almost immediately. She gave a little squeal of delight, hauled Gabrielle to her feet with surprising strength and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Gabrielle hugged her back and tried to say hello, her voice somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. " It's good to see you Aphrodite," she smiled warmly, " It's been too long."

" Oh…I've seen _you_," Aphrodite replied airily, " You just haven't seen _me_. I keep tabs on my favorite bard."

Gabrielle shook her head and rolled her eyes, " Why are all my friends invisible stalkers?" she asked rhetorically. Xena and Aphrodite both had the grace to look sheepish. " Never mind,' Gabrielle said in a long suffering tone, " Come sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

Aphrodite conjured a lavish settee, arranged herself becomingly, and then launched into the "plan", with Xena interjecting from time to time to clarify the more salient points.

Gabrielle listened intently, asking very few questions, which made Xena quite nervous. She kept her eyes on the bard, watching her expression, trying to read her reaction, and was surprised to find she couldn't. While they had been explaining, Gabrielle had removed her breakfast from the fire and begun to eat, she continued silently even when they finished. She cleaned her bowl, set it on the ground, then looked up at Xena and held her gaze steadily. " Is this what you want?" she asked simply, in a neutral tone which took Xena somewhat aback.

Xena didn't respond for a moment. She had been so concerned with _Gabrielle's_ reaction to the idea, she hadn't really given much thought to whether or not it was the right thing for her. She gazed into the bards' eyes, her deep expressive, loving eyes and decided instantly. If there was any chance she could live out the rest of Gabrielle's days with her, alive and warm, she would take it. " yes… I want to be with you, beside you, for the rest of your life, and I want to do it as a living person, rather than a ghost."

Gabrielle nodded seriously, stood, and began gathering her things and putting them in her pack. She glanced up expectantly, " Well then, the sooner we start, the sooner we both find out if we will be granted our dearest wish…Egypt, here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Aphrodite was all for just zapping them to Egypt, avoiding a long walk and a sea voyage. But Gabrielle had other plans. Citing the fact that she needed to do some thinking prior to her meeting with Anubis, she chose to walk south to the port of Piraeus, where she hoped to find a ship to sail her to Alexandria. Aphrodite of course had no intention of walking anywhere, and told Gabrielle that when she was ready she should just call for her and she would come. Xena wasn't really sure what _she_ should do and she hesitated when Gabrielle set out on her march south. The bard got a few hundred yards down the track before she realized that her friend was not striding along next to her, she paused and turned to look over her shoulder.

In a normal tone and volume she asked, " Are you coming?"

Xena actually trotted to catch up, making Gabrielle smile. " I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do?" she said when she drew abreast of her friend. Gabrielle gave her an unreadable look and replied, " I want you to walk beside me…that hasn't changed since the day we met." Xena nodded silently, and fell in step as Gabrielle resumed walking. They didn't talk , at least not right away, and Xena smiled inwardly thinking that _some_ things had changed. The Gabrielle of 10 years ago would have told at least two stories, and asked 25 questions before the camp was out of sight. She would also have been struggling to keep up with the long legged warrior by this time. Not so this new Gabrielle…she was lean and muscular and battle hardened, she could walk for fourteen hours without a rest or refreshment, and having had no one to talk to for several years, had lost a good deal of her loquaciousness. But the silence was companionable as opposed to awkward, and Xena found herself, even as a spirit, working to keep pace with her smaller friend. She might go so far as to say that Argo might have had to trot to stay abreast. Which made her smile. Gabrielle glanced sideways at that moment and caught her, quirking an eyebrow she asked," What's funny?"

Xena merely grinned and cocked her shoulder in a negligent shrug, " I was just comparing this walk to some of those we took early in our relationship…the warrior boot is on the other foot these days." She smiled warmly, " Now it's _me_ that's struggling to keep up.'

Gabrielle chuckled apologetically, " yeah, sorry….usually I need to cover ground rather quickly. I guess I just assumed you'd float along effortlessly," then realizing how ridiculous their situation really was, she began to laugh. The laughter died quickly however, and she became pensive again. She walked a few paces with her eyes forward, then turned her head and gazed at Xena as she walked. She didn't say anything for a few strides, then in a small voice said, " I've really missed this…you and I, on the road together…"

Xena nodded, " I know, but I _have_ been with you almost every step you've taken Gabrielle…"

Gabrielle shifted her eyes forward again, and hunched her shoulders under the pack straps, " That's semantics Xena," she replied, her tone was reasonable, but there was an underlying anger still present," You may have been with me, but we weren't _together_."

Xena sighed, but nodded her understanding of the distinction. Gabrielle was making a valid point, and while Xena's motives had been laudable, they had also been misguided and she had much to atone for with her friend. " You're right," she allowed carefully, " and I promise you Gabrielle, whatever happens from here on out, I will remain material as much as I am able."

" Do you have limits?' Gabrielle asked quizzically. The subject had never been broached, but now she was curious.

" Actually…yes," Xena replied, " Being material so that you can see me takes a good amount of energy. Being solid enough for you to feel my touch, requires serious effort, and I have to sort of…recharge afterward. Does that make sense?"

Gabrielle nodded, then said, " is it …painful?"

Xena shook her head reassuringly, " No…not in the way you mean. But it is… I guess the best way to describe it would be…exhausting. It's like I use up the light from one candle, then have to fumble around in the dark for a while before I find another. The more effort I have to exert, like being solid enough to touch, the faster the candle burns."

Gabrielle grinned and shot her an admiring glance, " That was a very good analogy," she said approvingly.

Xena grinned back, " Yeah well, my best friend is a bard, she taught me a thing or two about communication."

Gabrielle's eyes misted over and she said gruffly, " Sounds smart, this friend of yours.."

" Wisest, fairest, most beautiful person I'll ever know," the warrior agreed casually.

" You'll have to introduce me…"

" Not a chance.."

" Why not?"

" I'd suffer by comparison, I'd be jealous."

" Of me? I'm sure she's too loyal to be swayed by a pretty face."

" She IS the very definition of loyalty…but she's got a thing for kick ass warriors."

" I'm betting she has eyes for no one but you. I'll wager she loves you desperately."

" Maybe so, but I love her **more**, and I'm not taking any chances…go find your own bard."

" That's very narrow minded of you…"

" I'm dead, I'm allowed."

Each glanced sideways at the other, and cracked up. They chuckled for the next couple of miles.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

They walked for several hours, sometimes in silence, sometimes chatting amiably and it was much as it had been when Xena was alive. Most of the talk was combat related, Xena critiquing Gabrielle's strategy in this or that observed battle. Gabrielle grinned inwardly, leave it to Xena to remember every detail of every fight she'd had in the last two years.

They studiously avoided the topic of Anubis. Xena didn't want to pressure the bard for her strategy on that confrontation just yet. She knew Gabrielle was working it out in her mind even as they talked about the advantages of using her sai, as opposed to the staff or chakram. Besides, she was beginning to fade. Remaining visible for so long was taking it's toll so she requested a rest stop. Gabrielle was amenable, and they stepped off the road and into the shade of a grove of olive trees where Gabrielle took several swallows from her waterskin, and without thinking went to pass it to Xena. The warrior held her hand up to forestall the action, but not before a shadow of sadness passed across the bards' face when she remembered Xena no longer required it. " Sorry," she mumbled, " it's easy to forget…"

Xena gave her a sympathetic look and replied, " I know…for me too. Look…I need to dematerialize for a while , I'm having to strain to maintain visibility. But I'll be here, and you'll be able to hear me. Is…is that alright?"

Gabrielle nodded in reply, and Xena could feel the weight that had settled on her friend. It made her immeasurably sad, but there was little she could do about it. Just before she faded completely, she leaned close and whispered in Gabrielle's ear…" I love you."

Tears leapt to the bards' eyes, but she smiled through them and replied, " love you too."

She stood in the shade for several minutes, letting the light breeze dry the sweat on her body, and lift the hair off her neck. It refreshed her, and after only a short rest, she was ready to resume.

She walked back to the road, already missing Xena's presence and wondering if things went badly in Memphis, would she ever be able to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Judging by the way she felt now, the answer to that question was a resounding "no".

She knew that Xena had been privy to her emotional turmoil over the last couple of years, but for all her intimate knowledge of the workings of Gabrielle's heart and mind, she couldn't know the enormous effort it took just to roll out of her furs each morning. She had said, and had heard others say that she "missed" Xena. But that word was a pale, inadequate definition for the gaping emptiness inside her. Most days, it felt as though her soul had been ripped from her body, shredded, and tossed to the capricious wind.

Things that had once brought her joy, made her laugh or smile, or that had given her a sense of wonder, now barely warranted notice. She had tried hard to maintain, for the sake of everyone who knew her. And because she knew that Xena was always close by, she had put on her best face and resolutely rose to meet each days challenges. But in those first few seconds of waking, when her eyes out of long habit, searched for the warriors sleeping form and found it missing…her heart died afresh. Even **_she_** found it hard to fathom the depth and breadth of her sadness. Small wonder no one else could understand.

Strangely, it was Aphrodite who was the most empathetic. Perhaps by virtue of being the Goddess of Love, and understanding the intricacies of the mortal heart, she was better able to also understand the nature of loss. She had kept in contact with Gabrielle over the years. She had not hovered, not been obtrusive, but had "popped" in from time to time just to appease her own mind. Aphrodite had never been taken in by the false brightness of the greeting however. That Gabrielle was genuinely pleased to see her was never in doubt, but the misery the bard bore like the rock of Sisyphus, had leached all the joy from her once bright and lively eyes, and dimmed the smile that had always warmed Aphrodite right through.

In the beginning, Aphrodite had gently maneuvered likely men…and later women, into Gabrielle's path in an effort to ease the bards' loneliness. But those machinations had been for naught. Aphrodite had come to believe after only a short time, that there would be no "replacement" for Xena in Gabrielle's heart. She would love only once, had found and recognized her true soul mate, and would never 'settle" for anything less. The situation was at once dignified, and tragic. Gabrielle deserved to be the center of someone's world, and there had been no shortage of volunteers, but Xena had ruined her for anyone else. Aphrodite resigned herself to the bards' singular existence early on.

Gabrielle sensed suddenly that she was not alone and raised her eyes to scan the road ahead. A lone man was coming towards her. Early in his thirties perhaps, dressed like a villager, but there was something in his bearing that set alarms ringing. She tightened her grip on her staff and continued walking, a bright smile lighting her features. As she did so she began to cast her gaze casually from side to side, looking for, what she was sure would be, another 2 or 3 men lurking somewhere just off the path. She was rewarded for her insightfulness by noticing 2 spearheads negligently camouflaged among the tall grasses to the left. Her eyes narrowed and her smile tightened, but she kept walking as though oblivious to the danger.

As she drew closer, she noticed the approaching man cut the occasional glance to his right, and his hand strayed casually to the waistband of his ragged trousers. She immediately shifted her center of gravity forward, walking on the balls of her feet, and slid her hand smoothly down the shaft of her staff until it made contact with the leather grip.

The approaching ruffian, now within a distance to pick up details, suddenly noticed the deadly looking sai strapped to her boots. The hilt of the very lethal looking japa katana, slung warrior like over her shoulder. The Amazon decoration on the staffhead, and finally Xena's chakram hanging from her waist. Upon closer inspection, he was also able to discern the lean corded muscle of Gabrielle's arms and thighs. The lithe, catlike walk, the narrowed eyes and the feral smile. Thinking better of his plan, he made an abrupt, negating gesture towards the two men in the weeds, and averted his eyes.

In the bards mind, Xena spoke up indignantly, " You should pummel them for even _thinking_ about it."

Gabrielle had to smother a laugh and fight to maintain a straight face. She kept walking and as she drew abreast of the man , nodded pleasantly. He gave a short, distracted nod in return and passed by her cautiously. Gabrielle walked a few more strides, then feeling his eyes on her back spun around to face him.

Startled, he stopped in his tracks and shot an anxious glance into the weeds. Gabrielle took a battle stance, legs apart, knees slightly bent and regarded him silently. Then she smiled and leaned her staff in the direction of the hiding men, " You should ask your friends to walk with you, " she suggested casually when his eyes widened, " it's not safe for a _man_ alone on these roads."

" Perhaps you should heed your own advice," he said, his fear shaming him into boldness in front of the other two men who reluctantly stood to face her. The man on the road drew a rusted, bent dagger from his waistband and brandished it at her. Gabrielle smiled menacingly, in one smooth movement she had the chakram in her hand and had flung it. It sailed across the road, slicing the heads off the spears, ricocheted off a boulder, and zipped back to spin the dagger out of the first mans hand. She pulled the chakram neatly from the air, and hung it casually back on the hook at her waist.

She spun her staff expertly, the displaced air making a whistling sound and all three men retreated a few steps in consternation. She set the butt of her staff in the dirt and leaned it casually against the inside of her left knee, then reached back and drew the katana from it's sheath with a metallic whine. She gave them a short demonstration of her kata routine, then without looking over her shoulder, smoothly returned the blade to it's saya, or scabbard.

In her mind, she could hear Xena chuckling evilly, " I think he just wet himself Gabrielle," she snickered.

Then as an encore, she took an apple from the pouch at her waist. She casually took a large bite, chewing thoughtfully for a moment, then flung the remainder at a nearby tree. She bent, pulled the sai from her left boot and hurled it after the apple, spearing it neatly and embedding it, complete with skewered apple, deep into the tree bark. One of the two previously hidden men, let out a squeal like a little girl , turned and pelted back through the tall grass never looking back. He was closely followed by the second, who retained enough dignity not to cry out, but not enough to stand firm.

Xena was laughing uncontrollably now. The third man stood for just another second, gaping at the retreating backs of his accomplices, and then he too spun and took to his heels.

" Show off," Xena gasped in between hoots of laughter. " That was without a doubt, the funniest thing I have ever seen."

With a haughty smile Gabrielle took up her staff, walked to the tree and tugged her sai loose, then started walking again. " I love doing that," she replied.

The rest of the trip to Piraeus passed without incident.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

She arrived in the small port town just before sunset. She paused at the outskirts for a moment to check her dinar situation and decided that she had enough for a hot meal, a bath, and a bed for the night. She didn't usually splurge on the niceties, preferring to camp and reserve her money for necessities, but she felt in need of a wash and the idea of sleeping indoors was appealing. So she asked the first local she came across where she could find them and was directed to an inn, conveniently close to the docks.

Ironically called "The Bards' Quill" the inn was surprisingly clean and comfortable. Gabrielle paid the proprietress for her room and food, and the woman tossed in the bath for free. After a very good meal of lamb and wild rice, a tired and road weary Gabrielle made her way to her room. She dropped off her weapons, retrieved a set of clean clothes from her pack, and headed for the baths.

Set up in the Roman style, the baths consisted of several large rock pools, separated by low wall. Geothermal hot water poured from decorative taps drilled into the hillside, cascading into a grotto that was too inviting to ignore. Gabrielle eased herself into the pool with a sigh of pleasure, neck deep in the center, concentric risers below the surface stepped up level by level until you could sit at the edge in water only a couple of feet deep. It was heavenly. Small vessels lined the lip of the tub, filled with a soft yellow paste that the proprietress had suggested Gabrielle try during her bath. She called it "soap', and while it smelled like a mixture of olives, wet sheep, and lavender, it produced a bubbly lather that Gabrielle found delightful.

She had applied a liberal amount to her wet hair, and giggled girlishly when then lather took on the consistency of beaten egg whites. She formed her hair into spikes with it, chuckling in amusement.

A droll voice spoke in her ear," Your head looks like a giant sea urchin."

" Always the charmer," Gabrielle replied airily, " Besides, I don't care. This stuff is amazing. I feel cleaner than I have in years."

" But you smell like a wooly olive. It's enough to wake the dead."

" In a literal sense apparently," Gabrielle chuckled, surprised at her ability to joke about such a painful subject.

" Want me to wash your back?" The question was posed almost wistfully.

Gabrielle hesitated. In truth, there was nothing she wanted more than to feel those familiar hands performing an act that was once commonplace. But a sudden pain bloomed within her chest and she demurred, " That would be nice, but you should save your energy," she replied in a carefully measured tone, " I brought a brush." she finished by way of explanation. She was striving to maintain the light, casual atmosphere. She was afraid that were she to allow herself to immerse in the fantasy, her control would collapse.

" I'm hurting you again…aren't I?" Xena asked harshly, then whispered, " This is why I stayed away…"

Gabrielle smiled sadly, " Yes…it hurts, but it's a **_sweet _**pain. And it's leagues better than the alternative." She turned slowly and faced her friend, her smile now reminiscent of the old Gabrielle. She reached out and caressed Xena's cheek, lifting her chin so that their eyes met and held. " I would happily endure this, or any other pain, to be able to see you…talk to you…or…." surprising them both, she leaned into Xena's solid frame and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to her lips. " Or do that," she whispered, her eyes still locked on the warriors' startled blue ones.

Gabrielle nearly laughed at the swift play of emotions that danced across Xena's face. Surprise gave way to alarm, which transformed into delight, and then smoldered into something else that caused the bard to sigh in recognition. It looked suspiciously like desire, and Gabrielle was gratified by the result of her uncharacteristically bold act.

" Gabrielle?…." there were a thousand questions in that one word.

" I should have done that long ago,' Gabrielle said gently, " At least before you died," she smiled wryly,

" But I didn't want to let yet another opportunity pass by. So…now you know."

Xena didn't reply for a moment, her eyes still held captive by Gabrielle's, then she leaned forward and returned the kiss the bard had given her, with one holding a promise. She pulled away slowly and whispered," and so do you…"

Gabrielle rewarded her with the first truly happy smile in many years. " Our timing leaves something to be desired," she laughed, suddenly shy.

Xena quirked an eyebrow, " Better late than never," she shrugged, trying to disguise a delighted smile. Growing serious she said, " You deserve better than me Gabrielle…you always have, that's why I never… why …" she trailed off, gesturing vaguely with her hand in a futile attempt to explain.

Gabrielle grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it tenderly, " I deserve a **_live _**you, but for me, there could never be anyone better….don't you understand that by now? Right or wrong, sensible or foolish…you are the **one **Xena, the only one. You said it yourself in Japa…we're soul mates, there's no substitute for that."

Xena nodded in reluctant agreement. As much as she still thought Gabrielle should have more than she would settle for in a reformed warrior, she couldn't argue with her logic. Besides, Xena was desperately tired of fighting her feelings.

Gabrielle was watching her closely, then she laughed out loud and as if reading her friends mind said,

" It isn't like I don't know what I'm getting into Xena…warts and all, my love…"

" my love…" Xena repeated wonderingly.

Gabrielle shrugged, " Call it what it is. Seriously Xena…could you possibly have been so obtuse as to not realize I felt this way?" She laughed at Xena's indignant expression, " Honestly, I thought I was alarmingly obvious about it."

Xena dropped her gaze sheepishly and replied in a soft voice, " I thought it was just infatuation…hero worship…I thought you'd outgrow it. Figure out that you could do so much better…"

" Hero worship?!" Gabrielle snorted, " HAH, the shine faded on THAT apple a long time ago…to be replaced with a very real, very adult love. I admire you, respect you, and love you to apparent distraction…but the hero worship went the way of the Olympians many moons since. However…" and she waited to continue until Xena lifted her gaze again, and their eyes met, " when you died,' and her voice caught on the pain and grew rough with emotion, " the thing I regretted most was not telling you before, how complete you make me. How being with you, loving you, filled every part of my soul. How you connected all those scattered pieces into a whole. Loving you, made me a person worthy of love."

Xena's eyes filled with tears," That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she replied in a small voice.

Gabrielle smiled tenderly, and stroked the tears from her cheek with a gentle hand, " Then it's a good thing it's the truth."

They stood neck deep in the warm water, at a loss for words in the wake of such revelations, and simply looked into each others' eyes for what seemed an eternity. Savoring what each found there. Finally Xena said, " So…where do we go from here?"

Gabrielle smiled, " That's easy…Egypt. I'll call Aphrodite in the morning and she can zap us there. Suddenly, I feel like there's no time to lose."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A little comic subtext before the story gets serious...hope you laugh as much reading it, as I did writing it...lol_**

CHAPTER EIGHT

The sun was high, the light streaming in through the open window casting long shadows about the small room, before Gabrielle opened her eyes the next morning. She lay very still for several long minutes, savoring the feeling of being cocooned in a warm and loving embrace. Cradled by arms she had given up hope of ever being in again. She smiled languidly, " have you been here all night?" she asked softly, and felt an answering smile against the skin of her shoulder." Where else would I be?"

She grinned, " I just assumed since you don't need to sleep, you'd have been off…recharging."

" And miss listening to you talk in your sleep? Not a chance."

" Lovely, something else for you to hold against me."

" In case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty much holding **_everything _**against you at the moment."

" Ohhh…I noticed."

"Gabrielle?"

"Yeah?"

" I love you…very much."

" Right back at you."

"Gabrielle?"

"Yeah?"

" Are you going to hold that against _me_?"

" Only if you want me to."

" Well…I suppose it's only fair. Partners should share the burden after all."

" You have a point…actually…you seem to have **_two_** points…'

" That was rude.'

" Just an observation…didn't say I minded."

" Gabrielle?"

" Yes?"

" Weren't we supposed to be doing something today?"

" I thought we _were_ doing something."

" Well yes, but something else?"

" Do you **_want_** to do something else?"

" Not particularly."

" Then why are we talking about it?"

" I dunno…just giving my lips something to do I guess."

" Well…if you feel they need the exercise?…"

" Do you have a better idea?"

" Ohhhhh…I think I can come up with something…"

It was mid afternoon before they got around to calling Aphrodite.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

After Xena dematerialized to regain her strength, Gabrielle walked to the outskirts of town and called for Aphrodite. The goddess appeared almost instantly, and gave Gabrielle a quick hug in greeting. She eyed her friend speculatively as she pulled away, " There's something…different about you Gabs," she said with narrowed gaze, " You look…_happy_…"

Xena's voice immediately spoke up in Gabrielle's head, " For Tartarus' sake, don't tell her _why _or she'll be impossible to travel with."

" It's a beautiful day," Gabrielle replied casually, hiding the smile Xena's interjection had caused, " I'm feeling optimistic."

Aphrodite wasn't really buying it, but chose not to pursue it further. " I take it you're ready to go to Egypt?" she asked.

" At least to Heliopolis," Gabrielle nodded, " I'd like to walk from there. Memphis is only a short distance from the city, but it will give me time to get my thoughts in order."

Aphrodite gave a small moue of protest, " It's so dusty on those roads," she complained," But I suppose I can drop you in the city and go on ahead. I wouldn't mind a little chat with Hathor…especially since it may be the last time we can meet Love Goddess to Love Goddess," she sighed expressively, but smiled and asked, " So…shall we go?"

" Let's do it," the bard replied resolutely.

Moments later they materialized alongside a busy road leading into Heliopolis, a line of wagons and dusty foot travelers passed in an endless stream. Aphrodite shook her head, " Not exactly Athens is it?" she asked disparagingly. But as with all of her travels in Egypt, Gabrielle was captivated. She loved the language with its rolling "r"s and guttural tones, she loved the flowing native dress, the crisp white linen and the vivid colors the aristocracy wore, she loved the kohl eyeliner and the abundance of turquoise and lapis lazuli, and she especially loved the hospitality of the Egyptians. They were a warm and welcoming people. Generous in their prosperity, generous even in their poverty, Gabrielle always enjoyed the time she spent among them.

" I might take a day or two to get to Memphis," she told the goddess, " and before I go to the temple, I'm going to want a quick tutorial of Egyptian custom concerning Anubis…how do I approach him, does he require a sacrifice, that sort of thing. Can you help me with that?"

Aphrodite grinned, " I anticipated that question. I have arranged for you to meet with Herodotus…do you know who he is?"

Gabrielle gave her a startled look," Of course I do, I've read many of his articles about Egypt…he's considered the foremost Greek expert on all things Egyptian, but…how do you know him?"

Aphrodite chuckled conspiratorially, " Let's just say he has needed my…expertise… on more than one occasion. In fact, he's been in so many of my temples asking advice, I had to have an actual sit down with him…the man is clueless." She smiled affectionately, " However, he's really a sweety, and he owes me big time, so he's agreed to tell you everything you need to know about Anubis. He'll be waiting for you in Memphis 3 days from now at an inn called " The Delta". When you're ready to go to the temple, just call on me and I'll be there."

Gabrielle paused before answering, suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for the goddess who had become her friend. " Aphrodite?..' she began, then paused again, trying to find the words, " I don't know how to thank you for what you're doing…I think I've only just realized what a sacrifice you are making for Xena and me, and…well…thank you Aphrodite. You're a better friend than I deserve."

Aphrodite beamed at her, " Actually Gabrielle, you've taught me far more about love, than I've taught you. If all mortals were like you, no one would need me anyway,' she gave a self deprecating laugh, " I just hope this all works out and you get Xena back…if giving up my immortality makes that happen, then I can really call myself the Goddess of Love."

Gabrielle gave her friend a warm hug, her eyes suspiciously bright, and Aphrodite hugged her back. " Take care Gabs, and I'll see you in Memphis," she said, then snapped her manicured fingers and disappeared.

Shaking her head wonderingly, Gabrielle set off for the heart of Heliopolis. It was late afternoon, and the potent Egyptian sun was baking the hard packed dirt roads, causing small clouds of red dust to billow around her booted feet. She wandered through the quiet market place, most of the locals were inside their cool, dark homes and businesses waiting out the heat, so Gabrielle was able to browse the stalls without being jostled. She bought some succulent melon slices to slake her thirst, and some of the maize bread the Egyptians favored.

She was directed towards a hostelry by one of the merchants, when she'd asked about a place to camp for the night. He had been appalled that she would even consider such a thing, especially when she ventured the idea of sleeping on the banks of the Nile. " You would wake up in the belly of a crocodile, if the cutthroats didn't find you first," he shuddered in revulsion. " No my little friend, you go to my friends hostelry…tell him I sent you and that he should see to your comfort or I will hear of it." Gabrielle thanked him profusely, and following his directions, made her way to the place he suggested.

It was a nice building, made of red sandstone blocks fitted cunningly together. There was a wide shaded veranda on three sides, and a lovely courtyard with a small reflecting pool, and a resident ibis. Multi colored lotus flowers dotted the surface of the water, and cicadas chirped and whirred in the papyrus rushes that lined its banks. It was tranquil and cool, and Gabrielle was grateful to the stall tender for suggesting it.

She went inside and spoke the small dark skinned man with a shaved head, that was bustling about the interior. She mentioned the merchants name, and the proprietor went suddenly still, " You say Amoun sent you to me?"

Gabrielle nodded, confused by his manner, " yes…he runs a stall in the market?"

" Yes, yes, of course, of course,' he said quickly, " it shall be as my "friend" says…you are most welcome little traveler, and we will make you quite comfortable I am sure." He gave her a large toothy grin, which did not reach his eyes, and Gabrielle's well developed trouble sensor began to tingle. Still, it was getting late, and she needed somewhere to stay, so she paid the man his fee and followed him to the room. " My name is Odji young miss," he smiled ingratiatingly," Should you require anything, you have only to ask. I hope you have a pleasant night."

" Thank you," Gabrielle replied somewhat suspiciously, then asked, " Do you happen to have a bathing area? It was a long dusty road today."

" Indeed," he replied, seeming somewhat offended by the question," This is a quality establishment young miss…the facilities are out that door there," he pointed down the hall to the back wall and a narrow door,

" you will find everything you need in the bathing rooms. If you would like some food later, I will be at the front until the moon rises. Good evening."

" Good evening," she replied to his already retreating back, " What a strange man," she said sotto voce, shaking her head in consternation.

She gathered up some clean clothing, and made her way out back to the bathing rooms. It seemed as though she were the only guest taking advantage of the cool, clean waters of the bath house. She had purchased some soap from the "Bards' Quill" and to improve the smell had added a handful of ground lavender petals, the affect was now quite pleasant and she savored the bath and feeling of cleanliness if afforded her. Refreshed she went back to her room. She had washed her clothing as well, and hung it to dry in the balmy breeze coming from the small window.

Before she could turn away, hands, followed by strong arms, slid across her bare midriff to encircle her waist from behind. A chin dropped to her shoulder, and a soft cheek nuzzled up to her own, " Hi."

Smiling, she rubbed her cheek against Xena's, " Hi yourself," she said softly.

"You smell very nice." Gabrielle could feel the playful smile on her lips, and grinned in return.

" Not like a wooly olive?"

" Not so much. You can still wake the dead, but for entirely different reasons…" Xena tightened her embrace and pressed a gentle kiss to Gabrielle's cheek. " Did you have a good day?"

" Better than most," she replied, " I haven't had to pummel anyone."

" The day isn't over yet,' was the droll reply.

" True," the bard chuckled, " but I'm doubting _you'll _give me a reason."

" Don't be too sure…like I said, you smell very nice…you may have to fight me off…"

" Oh no…I surrender."

Xena laughed, " Gabrielle, warrior bard, tower of putty."

Gabrielle turned in Xena's arms to face her, and cupped her face between her hands. " With you?…always,' she replied seriously.

Xena's eyes glittered with sudden tears, but she smiled," ditto," was all she could say in return. " So listen…I've been lurking since you got here…do you have a strange feeling about..'

" About the guy out front? Yeah…I can't put my finger on it, but …'

"Just be alert," Xena warned.

Gabrielle smiled," I am…you taught me well," she replied, " though admittedly, you are a bit of a distraction."

"Only a bit?" the warrior pouted, " I'll have to redouble my efforts."

" Then I'll be completely oblivious…'

" well…that would be counter productive. I guess I'll save oblivious for another time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gabrielle pulled away reluctantly and walked over to sit on the bed, " come talk to me,' she said, patting the mattress next to her. Xena followed her and sat down beside her, " What's up?"

Gabrielle explained about Herodotus, and Xena nodded approvingly," That's a good idea," she replied." Do you know what you're going to say to Anubis?"

" I've been working on it," Gabrielle replied pensively," But I won't be sure until after I've talked with Herodotus. The wording is going to have to be perfect…."

" Gabrielle," Xena sighed sadly, " This isn't all on you, you know?…If things don't.."

Gabrielle turned to her fiercely, " I WILL NOT lose you again," she interrupted heatedly, " I swear by all the gods…IF things don't go right, I'm following you wherever he sends you."

" Gabrielle !…NO…."

" Xena! YES…I won't be separated from you…not now, not _ever _again…enough is enough. One way or another, this ends in Memphis."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTERE TEN

Xena was upset by Gabrielle's revelation, but she knew the bard well enough not to bother trying to dissuade her. Once Gabrielle had chosen a path, there was no swaying her, regardless of the strength of the argument. She was undoubtedly the most stubborn person Xena had ever known. Neither was she easily intimidated, even by the warrior princess. Xena cast back through her memories of the countless times Gabrielle had stood up to her, when no one else could or would. Gabrielle had not backed down….ever.

She was a single minded individual, her bard, and arguing with her would get Xena nowhere. Her best hope, was to try and control the situation as it played out, and since she was dead, that was going to be quite a feat. Even so, on some level, she was gratified that Gabrielle had never given her up, and it seemed she never would.

They talked for a while, Gabrielle waxing poetic about being back in Egypt. Xena had never really liked Egypt much, she supposed it had something to do with Anthony and the whole Cleopatra debacle. Someone always seemed to die a nasty death when she came here. She just hoped this time it wasn't Gabrielle. Xena wasn't sure she could take another death on her conscience, most especially Gabrielle's. Xena would beg to be sent into the Duat if something should happen to the bard because she was trying to get Xena back. She'd pick a fight with Osiris and get banished into the Lake of Fire, or just let Ammit the Devourer swallow her up. It would be no more than she deserved. But she kept her morbid thoughts to herself, as Gabrielle seemed to have found fresh purpose in this endeavor. She was amped up with enthusiasm, and it was so good to see her optimistic for a change, that Xena just spent the time nodding and smiling.

After a while Gabrielle began to wind down, she started yawning and her voice got quieter as the minutes passed until Xena finally said, " I think you should get some sleep Gabrielle. You have to set out for Memphis in the morning so that you can make your meeting with Herodotus…and the next few days are going to be rather…intense. You're going to need to be on top of your game eh?"

Gabrielle nodded, recognizing the wisdom, but not really wanting to end her time with Xena so soon. Considering their newly acknowledged feelings for one another, Gabrielle felt like she was making up for lost time with her friend. And though she had put the best face on the situation, projecting optimism and surety, she was truthfully frightened out of her considerable wits. If she should fail in her attempt to secure Xena's acquittal, her best friend and soul mate could be sent so deep into the Duat that even should Gabrielle, die herself in an effort to follow her, they could be separated forever. Despite what Xena had said about it not all being on her, Gabrielle was somehow sure it was, and Xena's fate rested in her hands. The responsibility weighed heavy, for both of their sakes, Gabrielle needed to be her most persuasive when she went before Anubis.

She reluctantly agreed to sleep, and asked Xena if she would stay until it claimed her. Xena acquiesced with a smile. Even without the invitation, she had planned to stick around a while. She wasn't about to voice it, but she too felt the press of time and an uncertainty concerning the outcome of the "trial" they were facing, and she didn't want to miss a moment with Gabrielle as long as she was able. Even watching her sleep would be pleasurable. Gabrielle stripped down to undergarments and climbed wearily into bed. Xena slipped in next to her, spooned against the bards' back, and draped her arm across her waist pulling her close.

Gabrielle sighed deeply, and Xena could discern the melancholy that colored it. This was good, thought Gabrielle, but it would be so much better when Xena was flesh and blood again. Warm, alive, and without the need to disappear. They would live out the rest of their lives together, somewhere quiet and semi peaceful. Maybe Gabrielle could teach…perhaps Xena could open a….sword shop? Gabrielle snorted softly at the thought, or maybe she could train young warriors…something that didn't require her losing her life, or her head, every time they turned around. After all, she had many skills. Gabrielle was sincerely tired of dying, or watching the person she loved most, die. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that they had earned the right to get old together.

Xena's thoughts were much along the same lines, though she didn't imagine an arms shop. She envisioned something much more mundane. Perhaps a farm, or a vineyard…someplace where the only weapon she had to carry was a rake or a hoe. She was a warrior, and at heart would probably always be one, but she was tired. Tired of blood and death, tired of watching Gabrielle suffer for the path she followed. She wanted to give Gabrielle the opportunity to write her stories down, go to sleep each night in a warm bed, wake up safe and with a future that was only limited by the number of hours in a peaceful day. She hoped she would be able to convince Anubis of that.

Gabrielle was finally asleep, her breathing deep and even. Xena buried her face in the crook of her neck, tightening her arm around this petite, wonderful woman who had changed her forever. She let the love she felt for Gabrielle, flow over and through her. She had loved before, certainly, and with a warriors fierceness. But she had never known such tenderness, outside the love she had felt for her children. But even allowing for that, it had been Gabrielle's name on her lips in those final moments in Japa. Gabrielle, who had filled her heart and mind at the end, and Gabrielle who kept her tethered to this world. The bards devotion had been the most reliable thing in Xena's life, and in her death for that matter. She would walk through Tartarus, Hell, the Lake of Fire, or any other underworld imaginable for her. She deserved no less.

Xena reached up and smoothed an errant strand of blond hair from Gabrielle's face, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. " Sleep well sweetheart," she whispered, grinning when the bard smiled in her sleep. She let herself begin to fade out, then paused when she heard the door creak open behind her. Alert and now invisible, she rolled toward the sound in time to see a brown hand slip through the gap between door and jamb . She whispered urgently in Gabrielle's mind," You have an uninvited guest Gabrielle, wakey, wakey."

The bards eyes snapped open, but she didn't move. The arm that trailed over the edge of the bed groped for the sai in her boot, and she grasped the hilt in readiness.

The door was pushed inward slowly, and a shadowy figure eased into the room. Gabrielle gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled onto her back, slipping the sai under the blanket. The figure froze and remained still for several long beats, then began to edge towards the bed and the presumably sleeping occupant.

The man, as it clearly was, had reached the bedside and was bending over when suddenly Gabrielle's arm whipped out from under the covers, the point of the sai pressing into the tender flesh on the underside of the mans jaw. " That's close enough' she hissed.

There was a soft chuckle and firm, masculine voice replied," So it would seem. You do not need your weapon little scribe," there was an amused pause," I mean you no harm, and frankly if I did, your weapon would be useless anyway."

The man straightened, then snapped his fingers and all the candles in the room blazed to life simultaneously. He reached up and slid the cowl back from his head, which was shaved in the style of the Pharaoh with a side knot. He smiled warmly, " I am Thoth," he said, " I am the God of scribes and wisdom, among other more tedious duties. I have watched you for many years Gabrielle," he smiled when she looked startled," Oh yes, I am quite familiar with you…and your work. You might even say I am an admirer."

Gabrielle was flabbergasted, and in her mind Xena said," Just what we need…another meddling God."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Thoth indicated the chair at Gabrielle's bedside, asking silently if he could sit. Gabrielle nodded, bemused. He smiled warmly at her and said, " You're somewhat less verbose than I would expect."

She grinned then, recognizing that he was joking with her, " yes well," she replied," I'm not generally visited by God's in my sleeping chamber, I'm afraid the surprise rendered me speechless."

He inclined his head in response," I suppose that is accountable. I don't usually visit mortals, but I made an exception in your case, and I'm afraid when sleep is not necessary, the "lateness" of an hour is of small significance. My apologies for startling you." He bowed his head in an insincere show of remorse.

The bard shrugged and pulled the blankets up to her chin realizing suddenly that she was addressing an Egyptian God in her underclothes. " If you don't mind my asking," she replied, " What has brought you here? The hour not withstanding."

Thoth peeled off the cowled robe he wore and draped it over the chair back. Beneath he was dressed in a simple linen kilt. His bronzed, muscular chest was bare except for a glittering necklace of gold and lapis lazuli from which dangled a beautifully wrought scarab beetle in onyx and jade. His deep brown eyes were lined with kohl, and his skin was darkly tanned as though he spent a great many hours in the sun. His brilliant white teeth glimmered behind smiling lips, and his expression was amused and delighted. " I have come for two reasons," he held up his thumb and forefinger, " The first, to satisfy what has become a consuming curiosity among my brethren, concerning the Battling Bard from Potidaea. The second to issue a warning, concerning some of those same brethren. Namely Shay, who is the God of destiny, Set who is evil personified, and Neith, the Goddess of war, to name but three of those who seem to have a vested interest in your friend returning to the world of the living."

" Why should **_any_** of the Egyptian Gods have an opinion about Xena, one way or the other?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

" Well, as there are more than sixty of us," Thoth replied with a smile, " and we all have different duties and responsibilities, it is difficult to determine who is for Xena's return, against it, or who simply don't care either way. Set of course, is of two minds. On the one hand, he relishes your friends violent nature…on the other, he is privy to her reincarnated destiny and the "Mother of Peace" would work at cross purposes to his schemes, so he will work both for and against you returning her to her physical form. The reason any of us care, is that if Anubis intervenes and pardons Xena's soul, she in essence becomes the responsibility of the Egyptian Gods and her actions if returned to the living, will ripple through the Egyptian world and underworld. Her soul will become a player in Egyptian history, that is something that causes concern among the Gods."

Gabrielle nodded her understanding, but asked," But if Xena is returned to the living, won't things go back to the way they were before her death? Won't she, when she dies, be reincarnated as the Mother of Peace? And if so, how does that impact the Egyptians?"

Thoth smiled, " Yes, and yes, however when she dies …again," he chuckled," she will go before Anubis…again, and he will decide where her soul is sent. If she is allowed into the underworld, she will be reincarnated as the Mother of peace. There is also the matter of her body. Egyptian custom dictates that a body be mummified, so that the Ka , or soul, has something to inhabit when it is sent to the underworld. Obviously there have been precedents concerning a body lost in death. In Xena's case, her body was burned, and she is now ash…which I assume you have kept?"

Gabrielle nodded painfully. " That is well," Thoth nodded, " In order to return her to her own body, should she be granted that boon, I have personally discussed with Khnum the possibility of using her ashes to "rebuild" her body, if you will."

Gabrielle looked perplexed so Thoth continued his explanation, " Khnum is in charge of the Ka. In Egyptian belief the Ka is the spirit or soul, and is an exact duplicate of the physical body with all the same corporeal needs. The Ba is the personality which I believe Xena has been able to make material?"

Gabrielle nodded again. " In Xena's case, Khnum will have to build not a Ka, but a physical being using her Ka as a model…do you understand?"

" I think so," Gabrielle replied, " But I have to admit it is very confusing."

Thoth laughed in delight," yes my dear, we are a complicated race. But Khnum has assured me that it is possible to remake Xena in her own image, so long as we have her Ka, Ba, her shadow and her name. Her name is easy enough, as you speak it nearly every day, she has not been forgotten. Her shadow is another matter, and the reason for my visit. In order to complete her physical form, we will need to capture her shadow. No shadow, no body."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows to indicate her confusion.

Thoth snapped his fingers and a small box appeared in his hands. It had two small doors on the front which he swung open to reveal a dark cubby, " This is a shadow box," he explained, " It is essentially a home for Xenas' shadow to inhabit while she waits for her body. When, and if, she is returned to life, the shadow will be released so that it may reattach itself to her body, and her resurrection will be complete. But first we must coax her shadow inside." Thoth turned in his chair and addressed the empty room, " Xena, I know you have been listening. Will you materialize and allow me to collect your shadow?"

Xena answered by materializing, her expression was dubious and she wore a scowl. Thoth laughed, " were I not immortal, I would find your visage quite intimidating."

Xena gave him a tight smile," I have intimidated my fair share of Gods…Thoth is it?"

Thoth chuckled, " I have no trouble believing that. Will you allow me to capture your shadow?"

Xena considered his request for a moment, then looked at Gabrielle who shrugged and nodded. " What will you do with it when you've captured it?' she asked somewhat suspiciously, " and what happens to this form," she indicated herself, " after you've put it in your little box?"

Thoth smiled again, showing even white teeth, " I shall give the box to Gabrielle of course," he replied," and as for your present form…well…you will be unable to materialize until it is returned to you. Gabrielle will still be able to hear you, but you will remain invisible until your shadow is reunited with your body."

Both Xena and Gabrielle looked distressed by that development and Thoth continued, " and I must warn you that the box, and the shadow, must be safeguarded. Should the box be stolen or destroyed, or the shadow escape, Xena will not be able to return to her body, even supposing Anubis allows it."

" Couldn't we just wait until we get to Memphis?" Gabrielle asked plaintively, " and capture her shadow then?"

Thoth considered her seriously," That is possible," he conceded, " But not advisable. If you would take a look in the hallway, you will find the proprietor of this establishment sleeping quite soundly. You will also find that he has his own shadow box, with which he was planning to capture Xena's shadow and present it to Set. I thwarted that scheme on my way in here, and will probably get a great deal of grief from my brother because of my interference. But I'll deal with that. My point is, as long as Xena is material she runs the risk of losing her shadow to someone who does not have hers, or your best interests at heart. I believe her shadow is safest in your keeping. Do you agree?"

Gabrielle had gotten up while Thoth was talking and peered into the darkened hallway outside her room. Sure enough, the little Egyptian from out front was sitting against the wall, snoring away, his arms crossed over a small box similar to the one Thoth held. Gabrielle swung her head around and made eye contact with Xena, then gave an almost imperceptible nod. Xena shrugged and turned to Thoth, " Ok Wise guy, let's catch a shadow."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update this...RL has been a killer for the last 2 weeks, but I'm hoping to keep up now that things have slowed down a bit. Thanks for your continued reading and responses._**

CHAPTER TWELVE

"So?…How does this work ?," Xena asked, her hands on her hips. Instead of replying Thoth stood and set the shadow box on the chair he had just vacated. He faced the room and brought his hands together in an attitude of prayer. All of the candles behind Xena blazed brighter, while those in front went out, so that her shadow stretched across the room, dark and distinct. Thoth closed his eyes, his lips moved silently reciting an ancient incantation and Xena's shadow responded by elongating, slithering sinuously toward the open doors of the shadow box. It pulled away from her body with an audible "pop" and folded itself accommodatingly into the shadow box. As it did so, Thoth leaned forward, his eyes still closed, and snapped the doors shut behind it. As soon as the clasp snicked , Xena's corporeal form blinked out

" That was easy," her disembodied voice spoke up from where she had been standing.

Gabrielle's troubled face turned to where her friend had just been , " What now?" she asked Thoth, her voice sad and soft. Thoth smiled at her sympathetically. " Now you take the box and you go to Memphis. I understand you plan on speaking with Herodotus?"

Gabrielle nodded, not able to form words just yet around the sadness that had suddenly descended on her. If Anubis rejected her pleas, it may very well be the last time she ever looked upon her soul mate. She suddenly wished they had taken a few minutes to be alone and share a last embrace. Thoth seemed to understand her melancholy and tilted his head to one side for a moment his eyes once again closed. " Herodotus can give you some insight," he said softly, " and I will do what I can to help you as well. If after speaking with him you have any questions, take this," he removed the scarab necklace from around his neck and handed it to Gabrielle, " Speak my name three times and I will come to you. If I do not hear from you, I will see you at the weighing ceremony and you can return the necklace." He smiled gently," Please do not lose it, it is very precious to me. I will leave you now, but before I do, I have one last gift to offer. I can, for this one night at least, give Xena her real body. At least a shell that she can inhabit for the night. It will be warm and alive and will remain so until the sun rises, when she will once again become invisible. This, I hope will give you an opportunity to…well…do whatever you need to do to prepare for your meeting with Anubis." He opened his eyes and instantly Xena appeared before a startled Gabrielle. It was Xena, down to the last detail, however, the lights were on but no one was home. Her eyes were dim and unresponsive until Thoth said," Xena? Make good use of the time I have given you tonight. I will see you both in Memphis." He smiled warmly at Gabrielle, picked up his robe from the back of the chair, and disappeared into thin air before her eyes.

Gabrielle walked towards the body that stood before her, and then around it taking in every detail hungrily. She let her hand trail along the warm living flesh, and sighed deeply. " Xena?' she asked, staring into the crystal blue eyes in the beloved face. Suddenly those eyes blazed to life, and a slow smile lit the features.

"I'm here," Xena replied, and reached out to gather the bard to her. Gabrielle went with a little moan of surrender and was engulfed in a tight embrace. " That feels better than I remember," Xena smiled into her hair, and Gabrielle nodded," to me too," she replied quietly.

Xena pulled away and held Gabrielle at arms length for a moment, " before we get too…involved," she grinned slyly, " I need to take care of something." She turned and went to the door, pulling it open she strode out into the hallway. She bent and removed the shadowbox from Odji's grasp, dropped it to the floor and ground it beneath her boot heel with satisfaction. She then grasped the sleeping form around the chest and dragged him out into the street still snoring peacefully. She reentered the hostelry and bolted the door behind her, brushing her hands together with an air of contentment.

She entered Gabrielle's room and walked straight to the bard pulling her gently into her arms again, " Now…where were we?"

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's waist and laid her head above her heart listening contentedly to the strong beat beneath her ear. " It's strange to hear a heartbeat," she whispered, her voice hitching with the realization that since Xena had rematerialized a few days ago, even though they had held each other close this way, Gabrielle had not heard the sound of her heart. She began to cry then, her arms tightening convulsively as though she would never let go.

Xena rested her chin on top of Gabrielle's head and hugged her close. "Shhhh," she soothed, stroking Gabrielle's hair and rubbing small circles on her back to calm her," I'm here."

" For the moment," Gabrielle replied in a small forlorn voice.

" For **_always, _**love" Xena said fiercely," I will never leave you."

Gabrielle shook her head," You can't promise me that again Xena."

Xena sighed, " No…you're right, I can't promise you that. But I'm here. Now. Let's not waste this chance we've been given."

Xena pulled away and moved around the room extinguishing all but one candle. She turned back to the bard and locked her gaze to Gabrielle's. Slowly she began to remove her armor, and then her leathers until she stood naked and vulnerable before her. Gabrielle, never taking her eyes from Xena's, followed suit until she too was divested of her clothing. She drew a shaky breath and whispered," You are so beautiful."

Xena smiled shyly, thinking how silly it was that they should feel so awkward with each other. They had been naked, together, on more occasions than she could count. But this was different…those other times there had not been this acknowledged desire between them. This time, the hunger in Gabrielle's eyes was apparent and it awakened a matching hunger in the warrior. The need to feel Gabrielle's warm, vibrant body against her own. To touch, and taste, arouse and sate. She stepped forward until she could feel the heat radiating off her skin, could feel her breath flutter against her cheek, and watched her body react to the proximity, swaying toward her like a piece of metal drawn by a magnet. She lifted her hand, fingers curled towards her palm and gently brushed the backs of her knuckles across the smooth skin of the bards cheek.

Gabrielle's eyes closed, and her breathing hitched, coming quick and shallow at the touch.

"Gabrielle?" she spoke softly, her fingers trailing down the bards' jaw, following the smooth curve of her throat, "Open your eyes."

Gabrielle obeyed the gentle command, her eyes fluttering open., Her pupils were dilated, the iris' dark with desire and she stared deep into the penetrating blue above her. Xena smiled tenderly, " I want to look into your eyes Gabrielle," she explained as she allowed her hand to travel along the bards shoulder and down her arm. She entwined her fingers with Gabrielle's and drew her hand to her lips, her eyes never leaving the bards. "I want to spend this one night there, where your love shines out of you…where I can be who you see when you look at me." Xena leaned forward, tilting her head slightly and pressed her lips tenderly to Gabrielle's. The kiss deepened when Gabrielle's lips parted, and then…

Gabrielle didn't close her eyes until the sun rose. And she was alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about the time lapse between updates...I got totally engrossed in Melissa Good's "Journey of Soulmates" series and couldn't stop reading until I ran out of material...all else was put on hold. If you haven't read Melissa's stuff, I recommend you head to Merwolfs cave and do so post haste,,,you won't regret it. anyway, thanks for hanging in there with me, and this story will be heating up very soon, so I hope you keep reading. Thanks for all the support and encouragement...Xenites rock._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

She woke about mid morning, just as the sun was reaching its zenith. She stretched languidly and yawned, rolling towards the room a sad smile on her lips. She was sorry to see the light of day, but she certainly had no regrets about the previous night. It had been everything she had ever dreamed of. Xena's eyes had never left her face, and the abandon with which the warrior had released her final inhibitions, had taken Gabrielle's breath away.

And it hadn't been the lovemaking, although that had been mindboggling, but more the complete surrender of Xena's last defenses. The walls had come down, and the woman that Gabrielle had always known was barricaded behind them, had stepped into the light. Xena had loved her, without reservation, body and more importantly…soul. There had always been the connection between them, a bond unbroken even by death. But they had always been separate spirits, separate ideals, separate paths each walked. Until last night.

Something unexpected had happened in the dark hours. It was as though they had fused and become one. Gabrielle thought back to a conversation she had had with Iolus when they had been on the quest to save Prometheus. About how people had once had four legs and two heads until the Gods separated them with thunderbolts, and afterward they spent the rest of their lives searching for the other half of their souls.

Gabrielle learned last night that what she had always believed, was now a certainty. Xena was the other half of her soul, and what she had been searching for all these years.

"Are you here?" she whispered, her voice laden with warmth and tenderness.

" Of course," came the instant reply.

" Thank you for last night," she smiled, her eyes closed, remembering.

There was a disembodied chuckle, " Oh…really, it was MY pleasure." Xena's voice was husky, and rolled over the bard like a caress. " We should probably head out for Memphis soon…"

Gabrielle nodded, sighing, " I suppose so," she replied. " Xena?"

" Um hmm?"

" I love you."

" I love you too Gabrielle,' the warriors voice whispered close to her ear, " and I'm going to be right here beside you every step of the way."

" I know…' the bard sighed, " We don't really have a choice in the matter anymore…do we?" it was a rhetorical question, and they both knew it.

" Well," the warrior spoke softly, " I'm not sure I ever did…but no Gabrielle, there is no longer a choice for me. I go where you go, even if it's formless and silent. Where ever you are, I'll find a way to be with you."

Gabrielle brushed an errant tear from her face with a rueful smile, " There hasn't been a choice for me since the day you pulled me up behind you on Argo, and our adventures began. And I feel that same way…I belong with you. I always have."

" I never deserved that devotion from you," Xena's voice fairly ached with self loathing, " I treated you so badly…I was cold and uncommunicative, self serving, manipulative… cruel…. why Gabrielle? Why did you ever want to be friends with me?"

The bard rolled over on to her back and considered the question for a moment, her mind reliving the earliest days of their partnership and a tender smile formed on her lips as she answered, " Welll…aside from the obvious reasons," she chuckled," The fact that you were strong and brave and beautiful and the small matter of you saving mine and most of my villages lives…. There was a nobility about you that captured my heart. Your sense of justice, and whether you want to believe it or not, an inherent goodness about you, that perhaps you couldn't see, but was glaringly obvious to me."

There was a long pause and Xena, her voice heavy with tears, said, " Any goodness in me, was learned from you Gabrielle…you have taught me more about honor, love and fairness than I would have ever been capable of on my own. No one, not even Hercules, had such an influence over me. You showed me the way, and I can never repay that debt."

Gabrielle sighed," Xena …you owe me nothing, because you gave me so much in return. I was a silly farm girl with big dreams and bigger ideals. I was clueless about the world, and yes, some of the lessons you taught me were hard learned and painful. But look at me now Xena…at who I have become. I have traveled the world, seen and done things no one else has ever seen or done. I have been to Hell and back, died and been reborn…I have been an Amazon Queen, a bard, a philosopher…I have known gods and kings…and a love so profound that it has shaped my destiny. and none of that, the bitter or the sweet, would have been possible without you in my life. Our lives were hard and there were sacrifices and sorrows…but it has been RICH in experience, and given the opportunity to go back and unmeet you?… I'd do it all again, in a heartbeat."

" You would?"

" Without hesitation," she replied with a smile.

"Surely there are things you'd change?"

Gabrielle considered the question pensively, " Yeah…knowing what I know now…sure, there are things I'd change. I'd never have gone to Chin…I wouldn't have followed you to Brittania…I'd have ducked sooner in Thessaly…and I wouldn't have let you out of my sight in Japa. I have regrets, just as you do, but…those things all combined to make me who I am, to make us who we've become…and I would never change having met you that day outside Potadiea, or following you to Amphipolis."

" I should have taken better care of you," the warrior said softly," I should have told you I was in love with you a long time ago."

Gabrielle chuckled," Seeing as how I'm alive and you aren't, I think you took pretty good care of me all things considered. And you taught me very well, how to take care of myself. Lessons I'd never have learned as a shepherds' daughter. So I think we can safely discount the first part of that statement. As for telling me you were in love with me," she smiled tenderly," I think if you had told me that before we went to Japa, I'd never have survived your death. And maybe if I had told you I was in love with _you_ sooner…we might not have gone at all."

" Maybe…" Xena replied hesitantly.

" So you see? All this self recrimination is pointless. Shoulda, woulda, coulda…we'll never know, and second guessing those choices is senseless. In hindsight there are things both of us would do differently, but who's to say that following the other fork in the road wouldn't have led us to equally painful ends? It's all in the past, and we can't change it, so there's no point in beating ourselves up over it." Gabrielle rolled out of bed and began gathering up her belongings, shoving them briskly into her pack. Taking extra care with the shadow box. " All we can do now is move forward, and hope that this chance we've been given, leads us to make wiser choices in the future."

" I think you're already wiser than you should be at your age," Xena sighed, " Life with me was never easy was it?"

Gabrielle paused, then straightened and shouldered her pack before answering, " Easy?…no warrior princess," she grinned, " You were never easy…but nothing worth having ever comes easy…does it? But I think you conveniently forget the good times we've had, while indulging in these bouts of self flagellation. We laughed too, we had fun and made friendships that have stood the tests of time and adversity. We became family. It wasn't _easy_, but it was definitely worth it."

" You really believe that?" Xena asked dubiously.

" With all my heart Xena."

" Well then, let's go get this over with," a pause and then," I'd really like a repeat of last night," Gabrielle could hear the smile in her voice," With one exception."

" Oh?" the bard replied," What about last night didn't meet your expectations?" there was a hint of self conscious worry in her response. She had been quite shy at first, concerned that her lack of experience would be a dismal disappointment to her more worldly soul mate.

Xena understood the tone and her voice softened," Only that next time, I'd like to wake up with you in my arms."

Gabrielle blushed a little, then cleared her throat," I'd…um…yeah…I'd like that too."

" So…to Memphis?"

" To Memphis."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Gabrielle gave the room a final, somewhat fond look, making sure she had packed all of her belongings, then made her way down the narrow hallway to the building exit. After the dim interior, the blazing sun beating down on the street outside made her blink, and then sneeze. Much to the warriors' amusement. Gabrielle gave her eyes a few moments to adjust and then stepped out onto the veranda, hopping a bit to avoid stepping on the still peacefully sleeping Odji, who was garnering bemused looks from those passing by. Gabrielle looked down at him for a moment, feeling the urge to kick him for his duplicity, a wave of unaccustomed protectiveness washing over her. Instead she stuck her tongue out at him, eliciting a chortle from Xena, and she stepped into the flow of foot traffic heading out of the city.

She had stopped in the market for a few moments to pick up a couple of supplies and to tell Amoun, in her best Warrior Bard growl, that he could find his friend Odji sleeping off the effects of his misguided burgling on the steps outside his hostelry. She warned Amoun in no uncertain terms that any further attempts to hinder her would result in a more "permanent" sleep. Amoun had blinked in surprise at the marked fierceness and swallowing hard, had nodded his understanding. Satisfied, Gabrielle had left him standing there wide eyed, and had allowed herself a smug swagger as she half a candle mark, she had left Heliopolis in her wake, and had edged into the countryside.

The passage out of the city was wide and rutted, dust dervishes swirling in the stifling heat and there was a decided decrease in the amount of traffic. There were still considerable numbers on the road, but the distance between them was far greater, and Gabrielle felt herself beginning to relax into her normal ground eating stride as her mind gnawed on the problems facing her in Memphis.

Even in her sleep this morning, she had begun forming questions to pose of Herodotus. Hoping that he could detail the upcoming ceremony, and give her some insight into how to approach Anubis, best. She had to grudgingly admit that even her intimate knowledge of the former Greek gods, gave her very little advantage here. She was neither familiar with the Egyptian gods, or their customs and rituals, and she felt the flutter of nervousness in her stomach because of it. She and Xena had 'enjoyed" a somewhat easy informality with many of the Greek pantheon, and Gabrielle was willing to bet that would not be the case here, Thoth's casual appearance not withstanding.

She had purchased in the market, a light weight papyrus umbrella, and using some spare strips of leather had lashed it to the top of her staff which afforded her a pleasant bit of mobile shade as she walked. She was pensive and distracted, and not really paying attention to her surroundings as she strode along and mused silently to herself. Xena's voice had been markedly absent, and the quiet suddenly became deafening, causing Gabrielle to pause midstride and ask softly, " Are you?…"

" Right here love." Came the immediate response.

Gabrielle smiled," oh…ummm, ok, just hadn't heard you for a bit, got a little worried there for a moment."

A soft snort," Just trying to keep up. You set a brisk pace," came the rueful reply.

Gabrielle chuckled," Comes from years of tagging along after a certain long legged Warrior Princess, I guess."

" You were never a tag along,' Xena replied gently.

The bard snorted dubiously," c'mon Xena,' she said," I was a pain in the neck…I look back on that bumbling, clueless kid and realize if I were to meet THAT me right now, on this road, I'd steer her to the nearest boat headed back to Greece and force her to go home. I can't imagine where you got the patience to put up with me."

" Gabrielle," Xena sighed earnestly, " I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…you were the first, the _only_ person in 10 years that wanted to be "friends" with me…not only wanted, but was determined to be my friend…I'd have never **_sent_** you anywhere."

Gabrielle slowed to a standstill, shocked into immobility and an uncharacteristic silence that stretched out for several long minutes while she digested that bit of surprising information. "Really?" she asked in a small voice, blinking back sudden tears.

" Really," was the gentle affirmation. " Gabrielle….I needed you a lot more than you needed me…don't you know that by now? Everywhere we went, every person you came in contact with, immediately loved you. I was the envy of every village in Greece. I may have gotten the fear and respect, but you stole the heart of every person you met. There have been people lining up to be close to you from Odin's realm, to Chin. I couldn't believe my luck that you chose to stay with me, of all the people who would have gladly traveled with you."

" I never wanted to be anywhere else Xena," the bard's voice dropped to a sibilant whisper," I was so honored that you let me follow you…that you allowed me to be your friend. I never had eyes for anyone but you." She gave a self deprecating laugh, " I still don't."

" I know," Xena answered softly, " and I still can't fathom why…but I've stopped questioning the gift, and just thank everything holy that you still feel that way."

Gabrielle began walking again, though more slowly, " and I don't know where you get that stuff…" she scowled a bit, " No one ever saw me….you cast a pretty long, very commanding shadow my friend."

Xena actually laughed out loud, " Oh Gabrielle…" she sighed, " I suppose you were so busy trying to live up to my reputation, you never saw what I did….I might have led by fear, but if you had ever decided to form an army and take me on…I'd have had no chance against you. Troops would have flocked to your banner, followed you because they loved you, and would have fallen in your defense singing your praises."

Gabrielle snorted," What a load of sheep's balls,' she replied, " you'd have wiped up Greece with me. Xena, you're," she paused and swallowed painfully, " you _were_, the finest warrior in the known world. The best tactician, best swordsman…leading twice…five times your forces, you could slaughter me. You were the destroyer of nations. I'm just a bard…a shepherds kid from a podunk village…nothing special…" she shook her head, thinking her friend had cracked.

" You're wrong," Xena replied heatedly, " You never give yourself the credit you deserve. Think back Gabrielle….I began to appreciate the strength of your personality, in a small inn in Amphipolis, when you stood up to a village bent on stoning me to death. And from that moment forward, you taught me what it was to be a real leader. How to inspire, as opposed to dominate by will. How to persuade, to entreat, and be an example people wanted to emulate. You really have no idea of the power you wield…do you?"

" Me?…power?…not likely.." Gabrielle dismissed the idea with an aggravated wave of her hand, " I tell an amusing story…and I can put a staff to good use…but power? Give me a break…"

" Gabrielle?"

" Hmmmm?"

" I would have laid my sword at your feet."

" WHAT?…you…what?…" Gabrielle stopped in consternation, unable to believe what she was hearing.

" My sword…my heart…my soul…Gabrielle, from the moment I met you…all I wanted, was to be just like you. For people to look at me, the way they look at you. Do you really not see the way people respond to you? Look at it like this…I was the destroyer of nations, the meanest, baddest kick ass warrior in the known world…and you won me over in minutes. What do you think you do to everyone else?"

" You're nuts…" Gabrielle breathed, unwilling to even consider…

"Am I?" Xena replied softly. " I see very clearly Gabrielle…I wish you did. I wish you could see what I do, when I look at you…"

" Huh…' the bard stood quietly, her fingers pressed to thinned lips, " I never even …you can't really believe…" she shook her head vehemently. " NO…that can't be right."

Xena sighed, " Love IS the way Gabrielle…you prove that every day."

A deep voice suddenly cut into the bards confused reverie, " I don't agree with that whole "love is the way" sentiment," a low vibrant chuckle," But your friend surely has a point about YOU little bard."

Gabrielle spun towards the voice, blurring hands snatching her sai from her boot tops as she crouched into a defensive position. He had materialized from thin air, one second she had been alone, the next he stood behind her gazing at her with amusement.

He was huge, and she couldn't believe neither she nor Xena had heard him approach. Broad shoulders, rippling with muscle. Arms like tree roots, corded and sinewy. A massive chest, burnished a deep bronze. Long, thick, powerful legs encased in gleaming Egyptian armor. Gabrielle let her eyes assess the threat as they moved towards his smiling face. He was startlingly handsome. Clean shaven, dark skinned, his head devoid of all hair, but a single neat black braid that draped over his left shoulder. But it was his eyes that caught and held her attention. They were red, glowing like embers, flickering with power and malice.

Afraid, but unwilling to show it Gabrielle straightened and slowly returned her sai to her boots, knowing that they would do her no good should the behemoth before her choose to engage her in battle. Knowing she faced a god…she just didn't know which one. He grinned knowingly at her, watching the comprehension dawn on her expressive face. " I don't believe I've had the pleasure…" Gabrielle said softly, watching him warily.

He chuckled wickedly, " Ah yes…where are my manners?" His eyes blazed and he grinned, spreading his arms wide," Allow me to introduce myself," he gave he a mocking bow," I am Set…God of Chaos." He straightened, putting his huge fists on his hips and tilted his head to one side regarding her speculatively." And I think you and I are going to become very good friends."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

" How ironic," Gabrielle smiled wanly, " Xena and I were only just discussing my apparent ability to make unlikely friends. If you don't mind my asking, what gives you that impression ? Considering we've only just been introduced." Gabrielle hiked an eyebrow, and went on as though just remembering her own manners, " My name is Gabrielle, by the way."

Set's laugh boomed like a roll of thunder and he gazed appreciatively at the diminutive bard, " You are bold," he chuckled, " I like that… you see? We _are_ going to be friends." He indicated the road before them with a flourish of his large hand, and when Gabrielle inclined her head and began walking, he fell in step beside her, his hands clasped behind his back. He leaned toward her conspiratorially and said, " I have been monitoring your progress here in my Egypt" he smiled when she shot a glance at him from the corner of her eye," Oh yes my little bardic friend, I certainly have…and I would like to assist you in you endeavor to return your friend to the land of the living."

" Oh?" the bard replied with a casualness she didn't feel, " and why would my…endeavor…be of interest to the God of Chaos?"

" My dear child," he laughed again," your friend is the very definition of chaos…the eternal struggle between good and evil, all rolled into one delicious, and might I add beautiful…warrior. Would that Khnum had seen fit to craft such as she from the red clay of this very Egypt. Such a treasure I might have cherished. Mores the pity…but now…now I have the opportunity to claim her as my own. The idea fills me with delight, and I will do all that may be done, to bring forth again the Destroyer of Nations."

Gabrielle shook her head wearily," I hate to disappoint you my lord Set," she gave him a small nod to indicate respect," but I don't believe that Xena will require your assistance in this matter. Which means she will not be obliged to deviate from the path she chose prior to her death. " She gave him a smile and an apologetic shrug, " I am confident that her reformation will speak for itself when she goes before the lord Anubis."

" Ah Gabrielle," Set tsked her, wagging a large finger," You misunderstand me..I do not wish for Xena to deviate from her chosen path. The fact that she uses violence to right the worlds wrongs is the essence of chaos, she is already one of my own, just as she is. I would not change her for anything. I simply wish to endow her with a…shall we say, enhanced ability to continue her good works." He beamed at her, as though this last speech should clinch the deal.

Gabrielle nodded and then replied," I see…well that sounds reasonable. What would you require from her in return for your….patronage?"

Set smiled magnanimously," Ah…straight to the point. A shrewd negotiator eh, my little Jackal? Very well…in return for my benefaction, I may, from time to time, enlist your friend to help me with certain…situations, that require her particular…expertise."

" For instance?" Gabrielle knew she was playing a dangerous game, with a very dangerous opponent, but she was beginning to see a glimmer of opportunity in her careful negotiation with him. She just hoped she could find an out that didn't require her being blasted into oblivion.

Set considered the question for a moment and then shrugged negligently, " Ohhhh…the odd assassination, an occasional political coup…that sort of thing."

" I understand," she nodded sagely. " Well my lord Set, I must say you make a compelling argument, and your offer is quite generous. I hope you will understand however, that there are other offers on the table, and I must, as Xena's…"manager" if you will, weigh all the options carefully. I'm sure you realize we have been approached by other Gods?"

"Yes,yes…of course," he replied, waving his large hand in annoyance, " may I ask what they have offered you?"

" Now, now…" Gabrielle smiled coyly, " As charming as I find you, my new friend, that would give you an unfair advantage, now wouldn't it? Obviously, we will consider every proposal put to us. Though, confidentially, I will admit yours carries considerable weight. But we will have to see what develops over the next few days."

Set gave her a roguish smile," Ah my young bard…you are the slippery one, aren't you? Very well…it shall be as you say…we shall see. I have enjoyed our stroll," he came to a stop and extended his hand to her, which she accepted gingerly," Until we meet again little Jackal."

Gabrielle gave him her most winning smile, and inclined her tawny head in obeisance ," My lord Set, it has been my honor."

With that, he vanished as suddenly as he had appeared, and Gabrielle let loose the breath she had been holding for the last quarter candle mark, in a huge sigh of relief.

Xena chuckled warmly, " Gabrielle, I must say, that was masterfully done. I was holding my breath the entire conversation, but you handled that brilliantly."

Gabrielle couldn't help preening a bit at the sincere praise from her soul mate, " You really think so?"

" You were amazing…honestly. I'm so proud of you."

The bard blushed in pleasure, " Thanks Xena, that means a lot coming from you. I was petrified," she giggled in reaction.

" I know love," Xena's reply was like a tender caress, " which was what made it all the more remarkable. If you handle your meeting with Anubis, with the same skill…well, let's just say, my confidence has just gotten a massive boost."

" Well then," Gabrielle replied cheerfully, " Let's get on down the road, while I'm on a roll."

" Right behind you my bard."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It was 12 leagues from Heliopolis to Memphis, a long walk even by Gabrielle's standards, and it was apparent that she would not make the city today. She had gotten a late start, and had been distracted by her visit from Set, so as dusk began to gather, she started looking for a place to camp for the night. She was not due to meet with Herodotus until tomorrow, and if she set out at sunrise, she would reach Memphis by mid morning, still fresh enough to be sensible.

An inn would have been nice, she was tense and could have used a good soak, but there was little in the way of civilization on this stretch of road and she resigned herself to sleeping rough. A candle mark later she came upon a tumble of shoulder high boulders, surrounded by a small grove of date palms, and enhanced with a tiny spring that bubbled up between two huge rocks, forming a small pool. " This will do nicely", she said, swinging her pack down and stretching the kinks out of her back.

She knelt by the pool and scooped up a double handful of water. Giving it a cursory sniff, she took a hesitant sip, finding it cool and clear and sweet. She drank as much as her belly would hold, refilled her waterskins and her small cookpot, and then sluiced off the worst of the road dust. Refreshed by the cool water, she set up her small camp with an ease born of long habit. Sweeping her sleeping area free of debris, unrolling her furs, gathering an armload of dead wood and building a small fire. She rooted around in her pack, removing various items with which to make a soup and setting it to cook, eased back cross legged on her furs and reflected on the day.

Gratified by Xena's endorsement of her handling of Set, she found herself pleased with the outcome. She actually _had _done well with that encounter, and she felt the restless flock of butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach, begin to settle somewhat. She thought that Set might have been one of the more difficult Gods to deal with, and she had done so with aplomb. Though, she smiled wryly, he had wanted something from them, so negotiation was expected. Anubis was a different story, they wanted something very important to them, and he was the key. She was going to have to tread carefully with him.

" Do you think we're going to get more visitations?" Gabrielle asked ruefully.

" I think we can count on it," Xena replied dryly, " At least from the major players. Seems like the stakes are pretty high, and they all want a piece of the action."

Gabrielle shook her head in annoyance," You know Xena," she said with a smile, " When I took up with you, I thought the biggest challenge would be warlords and bandits, with the occasional Greek monster thrown in for spice. I never imagined I'd be dealing with Gods on a regular basis."

" Are you sorry?" her friend asked wistfully.

Gabrielle was quiet for a moment and then replied," No. Knowing you is worth dealing with meddling Gods. I just never thought so many would be involved. I honestly think they have become the biggest roadblock to you finding redemption, and both of us finding peace. Honestly…Ares, Athena, Artemis, Hera, Hades, Zeus…even Lachrymose… then Odin, Eli's God, and now the Egyptians. I mean really…what's so fascinating about us?"

Xena laughed, " That's a good question Gabrielle. I wish I had an answer for you. Guess I got around too much, and stirred up a lot of celestial hoohaw."

Gabrielle chuckled, " Well I'll give you your due Xena. When you cause trouble, you do it on grand scale."

" You said a mouthful my bard," Xena snorted.

Gabrielle sighed," Well, speaking of mouthfuls, I think my dinner is ready." She fished her small pot out of the embers, gave the contents an appreciative sniff, and set to realizing that for once she was actually hungry. When she finished, she took her pot and utensils to the pool, washed them and put them back in her pack. Then on a whim, found a branch of ripe dates and helped herself to a double handful, returning to her bedroll to savor them. She munched absently, her mind calming even as the night deepened and only the sound of crickets intruded on the silence.

She sat for a long time, until the fire burned down to embers, her eyes unfocused she let herself drift on the feeling of contentment that had been absent for so long. She could feel her friends presence even though she had been quiet for a bit, and took comfort in that as well. She yawned, a wave of weariness washing over her.

" Tired?" Xena asked gently.

"Hmmm," Gabrielle smiled, " Yeah I am. But I'm thinking I might not want to get too comfortable out here. I have a….feeling."

" I was just thinking that myself," Xena admitted.

Gabrielle nodded, yawned again then closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her temples.

" Gabrielle?…" Xena's voice held a hint of urgency.

The bards eyes snapped open immediately, and sitting across the fire from her was a woman Gabrielle had never seen before. She had her knees drawn up , her arms clasped around them, and her chin resting on her wrists, eyes speculatively regarding the bard. She was beautiful. Mahogany hair gleaming even in the low light, hanging thick and lustrous to her broad shoulders. Her eyes were a startling green, unusual for an Egyptian, and they glowed in a deeply tanned face. Sculpted eyebrows arched in vague humor on her smooth unlined forehead. Her hands and arms were strong, her legs muscular. She fairly bristled with weapons. A sword hilt visible over her shoulder. A small crossbow hanging at her waist. Daggers at her belt, and in her boot tops. A long bow resting in the sand at her side. Encased neck to foot in shimmering golden armor. It only took Gabrielle a moment to discern her identity.

" Neith I presume?" she asked wearily.

The Goddess of War gave her a small smile and inclined her head in affirmation.

" Busy day," Gabrielle sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Gabrielle gathered her legs under her, sitting cross legged and regarded her visitor curiously. Neith had yet to utter a word, and the silence stretched out uncomfortably. The Goddess simply gazed benignly at the bard, until Gabrielle felt the hairs on the nape of her neck rise, and she sighed, " So?…." she said softly, breaking the stalemate, " What can I do for you Lady Neith?"

The goddess acknowledged the respectful honorific with a smile, her eyes warmed slightly and she replied," That remains to be seen young warrior."

Gabrielle chuckled, surprising the Goddess, " I think you have me confused with my friend. I'm a simple bard…Xena was the warrior."

Neith gazed pointedly at Gabrielle's weapons, then back at the bard, " All evidence to the contrary?' she asked lightly.

Gabrielle smiled sheepishly, " point taken," she replied, " Though I prefer to use them defensively, I do know how to use them. I don't go looking for the fight, but if it's brought to me, I've learned how to deal with it, and I try and help when I can."

Neith nodded," Unlike your friend Xena, who took joy in battle?"

Gabrielle shrugged expressively, unable to refute Neith's assumption, " Xena was a true warrior. It was her path, and she was the best…so I suppose she did derive joy from the fight when it was joined. But she chose her battles carefully, and used her skills to help others."

Neith smiled again, this time with a knowing look, " You are her defender…her bard, spreading the tale of her redemption wherever you go. But is it not true that many innocents died at her hands? If you include those from Japa, the numbers are truly astronomical."

Gabrielle scowled at the Goddess' implication, " Yes," she replied heatedly," She would not deny that to be the truth. But that is only one side of the coin. Xena's actions in the final years of her life saved far more people than were lost prior to them, so how do you measure the losses against those she saved?"

Neith chuckled," It will be upon Anubis to do the weighing of her actions. That is not my purview. I wish only to measure the warrior, not her heart. I care little for her motives or her methods. I am the Goddess of War, all mortals are creatures of wickedness, raining all manner of savagery down upon one another. I simply sift through the masses to find those worthy of my patronage and instruction. I revel in the battle, as did your friend, and appreciate the consummate skill that she showed on the field. I do not encourage war, but when it comes I choose champions upon whom I bestow the blessings of the art. Xena was touched by another of my kind, guided and instructed and perhaps she exceeded her tutelage…I wish to know if this is true. And since I cannot fathom that from the master,…" Neith stood in a fluid movement, one moment seated the next not, her hand drawing her blade with a whispering sound that made Gabrielle's eyes go wide as she scrambled to her feet. The Goddess motioned towards Gabrielle's weapons with a smile," I will divine the extent of her prowess, by testing her best pupil."

Gabrielle held her hands out in front of her, shaking her head, " I do not want to fight with you Neith."

A chuckle," Are you afraid little kestrel?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head," Afraid?…not so much. But I am curious as to what you think you will learn. As you just pointed out, you are a Goddess…I am a mortal…I think that gives you a somewhat unfair advantage. Don't you? After all, you do not tire, or bleed…and if by some miracle I were to best you…what would either of us gain?"

Neith considered the bards' argument, dropping the tip of her blade between her armored feet and resting her hands thoughtfully on the hilts. She nodded, " You have a valid point little kestrel," she admitted, then smiled and pointed her weapon at Gabrielle waggling it at her," To even the odds, I will divest myself of my godly powers for the duration of our contest. If you are able to disarm me….I will bear witness of her worthiness, at Xena's trial before Anubis."

" And should I lose?" Gabrielle asked warily.

Neith threw her head back and laughed, " Then my young friend, you will become MY pupil…and I will teach you what your friend apparently could not." She eyed Gabrielle challengingly, remaining quiet while the bard weighed her options.

" No godly advantages?" Gabrielle asked suspiciously.

Neith inclined her head, " You have my word."

Gabrielle bent down and retrieved her katana, drawing the blade sinuously in a single motion from the saba. She bent her knees, crouching low, holding the blade perpendicular , then straightened and grasping the hilt with both hands held it horizontal to the ground over her right shoulder. She smiled tightly and whispered, " Bring it."

Neith grinned then, showing a wealth of white teeth and lifting her khopesh stepped across her body to her right, away from Gabrielle's blade. The bard rocked back slightly and pivoted to keep Neith in front of her, following the Goddess' movements with calculating eyes. Neith lunged forward suddenly, sweeping her sword from waist height toward Gabrielle's left side. The katana flashed and met the curved blade in a grating clash of steel as she skillfully parried the cut. Neith nodded in approval, then stepped back and danced to the left, hacking at the bards head with an over hand sweep. Gabrielle tilted her wrists and let the katana take the blow, then stepped towards Neith, and powered through her parry, throwing the Goddess off balance.

Neith danced out of range of the long blade, and grinned savagely. The Khopesh flashed towards her again, Neith using the hooked end to try and snag the katana from the bards grip. Gabrielle simply lowered the blade and let the shorter sword grate down its length, then rocked back and to her left, suddenly twisting her wrists and slicing upward, cutting through the goddess' leather belt which dropped and tangled around her feet.

Neith stumbled, her eyes wide in consternation when Gabrielle shouted and went on the attack. Keeping her legs bent she stalked forward with a series of lightening quick stabs toward Neith's torso, which the goddess was only just able to parry. Gabrielle spun right, swinging the katana in a sweeping cut that squealed along the Khopesh's length. Then gracefully changed direction and hammered down on Neith from above, the goddess struggling to raise her sword in time to block the blow. Slicing the other direction, Gabrielle's katana met the hooked blade again, but this time she stepped forward, driving the blade up to the hilt, swiveled her wrist to lock them together, then stepped back and to the left, tearing the short sword from the Goddess grasp, and flinging it into the night where it clattered against the boulders.

Neith followed the flight of her weapon with shocked eyes, wincing visibly at the sound of it striking the rocks beyond the glow of the fire. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving, from agitation or exertion, Gabrielle wasn't sure. The bard stepped back, and held her sword in the prime position, her left leg forward, as she crouched back over her right, the katana held at shoulder level, blade forward her eyes centered on her opponent.

Gabrielle could feel the waves of impotent rage rolling off the goddess as she held her position calmly, waiting to see what Neith would do. The goddess turned to her, eyes blazing, and stared at the silent bard for a moment. Then she began to chuckle, and her delighted laughter echoed in the desert night. She held her hand out and her sword flew into her grip from the darkness beyond. She raised it in mute salute, then sheathed it amiably in the scabbard she retrieved from the sand at her feet. She cocked her head at the bard and gazed at her intently for a moment, then smiled and disappeared. Her disembodied voice floated out of the darkness as Gabrielle relaxed her posture, " I will see you in Memphis little falcon."

And the silence fell again as the crickets took up their song once more.

" Nice job,' Xena said, her voice holding a deep pride in her partners' abilities, " sounds like you got promoted from kestrel to hawk…not bad."

Gabrielle slipped the katana back into its saba and returned it to lean against the boulder behind her. Without replying, she casually seated herself on her furs and leaned back on her hands with a deep sigh.

Tilting her head back she gazed pensively at the star studded sky and let the melancholy wash over her as the fire snapped , the logs shifted and the night deepened.

" Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

" Wake me if another one shows up will you?"

" Absolutely"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Gabrielle slept fitfully. The night was calm around her, and after years of travel she had grown accustomed to normal noises. The sound of the wind, the creak of tree limbs, water gurgling and small animals creeping stealthily in the grasses, none of which disturbed her any longer. But the tension of the last few days was beginning to wear on her, and dreams invaded her sleep. Long before the sun rose, a nightmare came, in which Anubis, seated on a throne of gold, pronounced sentence on Xena, despite Gabrielle's impassioned defense…and banished her deep into the Duat. Xena howling her name as they were torn apart from one another, and her own heart, turning to dust within her chest, brought her gasping into wakefulness. Tears streaming, and shuddering sobs wrenched from her constricted throat.

A moment of disorientation, and then she rolled on to her side with a groan, pulling the furs over her head and let the anguish take hold. Her fear and insecurity swamped her like a wave, twisting and writhing with the pain of remembered and future loss. It tore at her, raking her fragile, tenuous hold on her emotions, with sharpened claws and razor teeth. Cutting through her defenses, and leaving her weak and panting.

She could hear Xena, feel her presence around her, feel her trying desperately to comfort her. To ease her. But the pain was too great, the fear too deep, and it swallowed her alive. And then the anger came, roiling inside her with volcanic force…erupting into rage. Against fate, against the Gods, against Xena, and finally against herself. She sprang to her feet, her tears scalding a path down her face, a growl rumbling in her raw throat as she sought a target against which to vent her fury. She strode into the darkness, her chest heaving with the effort to control the feelings that overwhelmed her. Wanting nothing more than to lash out, strike, even in impotence against the injustice that had stalked both she and Xena, for wearying years.

She came to the fringe of trees surrounding her campsite, leaning her head against the chill bark, her eyes closed against the visions which haunted her. Her hands gripped the tree trunk, knuckles white with the effort to gain control. Her hands bunched into fists and she struck the tree in anger. The rough bark, abraded her knuckles, drawing blood, drawing pain, like a poultice on the wound. She struck again, and again, feeling the sticky warmth on the backs of her hands. Hissing with frustration, she continued her assault until she was too exhausted to raise her hands again, and the tear laden voice of her soulmate finally penetrated her tortured mind with its plea, " Gabrielle…please stop, you're hurting yourself…please love?"

Turning her back to the tree, she slid to the ground holding her battered, bloody hands before her as her tears ran unchecked. " It's all a game to them Xena," she whispered with a bitter, half sob, half laugh. " All these Gods…we're a joke, an amusement. Your life…my heartbreak…just a lark for them…" she drew her knees up to her chest and draped her arms across them, lowering her head she sighed, " I'm so tired…why can't they just leave us alone?"

Xena sighed, trying hard to keep her voice even and soothing, fighting her own fears and sorrow," I don't know love…it's what they do I guess. Amuse themselves at the expense of hapless mortals. It's always been like that, whatever the culture."

Gabrielle gazed down at her bleeding hands disinterestedly, almost savoring the physical pain which was blocking the heart sickness, " It doesn't make it right," she replied dejectedly. " they're so jaded and arrogant and filled with self interest…' she shook her head, " I would have thought being a God had more to do with responsibility, than with privilege. Seems they're ill suited for a life of specific obligation."

" Just so young bard," a voice spoke from the darkness.

Gabrielle lifted her head wearily, " Not another one?…seriously…I don't have the energy to treat with another God right now…"

A soft chuckle, and a silhouette appeared between the bard and the flickering campfire. The shadowy form moved towards her, a deeper darkness than the surrounding night, and crouched next to her taking her battered hands in its own. The hands that gripped hers were soft and gentle, and they drew her inexorably to her feet, tugging her back toward the campsite with temperate insistence. She followed unresisting, not having the will to resist. The indistinct form pushed her down onto her furs and turned to the fire, adding a few more pieces of wood, then hefting her bag rooted around inside until he found her camp pot. He left the lit area, and she could hear the splash of her pot being immersed in the pool. He placed the pot in the embers to warm the water, then crouched down next to her again. Gabrielle finally got a good look at him in the light from the banked fire.

He was old. Wizened, his skin wrinkled like the final apple in last seasons bushel. His hair was white as a cloud and hung from his age freckled scalp in sparse wisps. He was painfully thin, all of his ribs jutting, and his arms were like fragile branches, his fingers long and the joints knotted and swollen. He wore a simple kilt of starched white linen, and he was barefoot. His only adornment, a gold serpentine necklace shaped like a cobra swallowing its own tail. But his eyes were those of a child…a deep azure, sparkling with energy and life below thin brows. He smiled at her engagingly, " Allow me treat your hands young bard,' he said softly, his voice incongruously strong and vital.

Bemused, Gabrielle simply nodded, and he smiled again and struggled to his feet to retrieve the now warm water. He moved back to her side and settled on the furs before her, drawing her hands to rest on his bony knees while he cleansed the blood from them. He didn't speak while he worked, his attention focused on his task. Finally he drew a small jar from the pouch at his waist, and opening the lid, dipped his finger into the creamy substance inside. He smeared it liberally over her knuckles, clicking his tongue at the damage, and then wrapped both hands in clean soft cloth. When he finished, he lifted her hands and placed them together, palm to palm and smiled gently at her,. " By sunrise you shall be able to remove the bandages, and there will be no trace of your injuries."

" Thank you," Gabrielle replied tiredly, " That was kind of you."

He inclined his head with a wry smile, " Considering it was my kind that caused your frustration…it seems only fair that it be my kind that repairs the damage."

Gabrielle simply gazed at him wordlessly, then nodded.

" I am Shay,' he said, " Known as the God of Destiny. Do you know what my function is?"

She shook her head mutely.

" Here, in this very Egypt, it is my responsibility to assign the number of years to a life. To monitor those years, and assess how they are used and adjust them accordingly. Wasted potential…fewer years. Realized potential…bountiful years. Understand?"

Gabrielle nodded again, mesmerized by his ageless eyes and his gentle voice.

" Were you aware that it was I who spoke to Anubis concerning your soul mate?"

The bard looked up startled, not only by his admission, but by the use of the word "soul mate", " No…I didn't know…why would you do that?"

" Ah…" he smiled, " Because of a conversation with Lachesis…your own Greek Fate of Destiny. You see young bard, when your friend destroyed the Olympians, the Fates became powerless. That left you and your countrymen in a bit of a fix, destiny wise. So Lachesis, Clotho and Atropos bespoke me for advice. Especially concerning those individuals whose lives were cut short and whose destinies were altered by the demise of your Gods. Your soul mate was one such case, in fact her life was not only considerably shortened, but in refusing to be reformed in Japa, she has altered the timeline. This might have been irreversible, had they not come to me. They showed me the thread of Xena's destiny, and how it entwines with this very Egypt in the future. It will change the course of Egyptian history should her reincarnation not take place. For good or ill, we cannot know, but it is a concern, and I therefore went to Anubis. He in turn petitioned Ra, so that we may judge the outcome of Xena's death, and decide whether to return her to life."

" So….this is bigger than my desire to bring back the woman I love…" Gabrielle replied wonderingly.

" Oh indeed," Shay responded, " Which is why every God between here and Greece has an interest in this matter. Should she be returned to life, the very fate of both Greece and Egypt could be altered by whichever God is able to influence her. It is a great risk."

Gabrielle dropped her head into her hands with a sigh, " The plot thickens."


	19. Chapter 19

**_ALL disclaimers in force...not mine...however much I wish they were. Won't make one drachma from doing this, I swear._**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Shay regarded her with sympathy, " Indeed it does, more so than you know young bard. Your part in this drama is far larger than you realize. The strand of your own fate is also enmeshed in the tapestry, both mingled with Xena's and on it's own. The visitations you have received are not strictly limited to the Gods' interest in your friend, your destiny has also become a matter of speculation." He paused and smiled, shrugging his shoulders, " You were correct it your assessment of the Gods, though it pains me to admit it. We are capricious and self serving, and tend to overlook our obligations in favor of our own interests. I would like to believe that mine is a nobler calling, but in the end, I too will petition to my own ends. It is left to me to unravel this mystery, to try and divine how the future will suffer as a result of your divergent fates, and if that suffering can be alleviated by returning your soul mate to your side."

Gabrielle sighed deeply, " I don't know anything about the future…I only know MY suffering will be alleviated by giving Xena back to me."

Shay chuckled," Believe it or not young bard, THAT issue is in and of itself, a matter of discussion among us. Your influence on Xena is well documented, but no less important is her influence on YOU. The part you play in shaping the future of this very Egypt may very well be dependent on your relationship with her, so you see, we have had much to consider."

" Can I expect further visitations from the "interested" parties?" Gabrielle asked sardonically, " because quite honestly, I haven't been inclined to feel any allegiance towards any one of them…with the exception of Thoth and yourself, and that's only because you haven't asked me for anything."

" Actually," and he grinned hugely at her with a conspiratorial wink, " I went to Ra prior to coming to you and asked him to order the other Gods to leave you in peace until after your meeting with Anubis. He has agreed, and while those whom you have already met and several that you haven't will be in attendance at the ceremony, none will approach you or your friend until its outcome is assured." Gabrielle released a relieved sigh, but before she could thank him he held up a finger, " However, should you wish to speak to any of the Gods before the ceremony, you need only call their name and they will appear to you. It has been agreed among us that should you or your soul mate desire an alliance with one of us, all will be available to consult and advise. Though none will now approach unsolicited."

" Gods at our beck and call ?' Xena spoke for the first time since Shay had appeared, " That could come in handy."

Gabrielle snorted derisively, " speak for yourself Oh Xena Warrior of Invisibility. You're not the one dodging swords and evil eyes. I could use a little respite from the constant sales pitches and tests of worthiness." The bard looked at Shay with undisguised warmth, " Thank you for running interference for us," she said softly, reaching out to squeeze his hand in her own. He glanced down at their entwined fingers and grinned like a smitten adolescent, his face flushing a gentle pink. He patted their clasped hands with his free one, and replied, " It was my pleasure. I could see you were nearing the end of your patience and you deserve better than a constant barrage of Godly intrusions."

Gabrielle gave him a brilliant smile and impulsively leaned forward and hugged him enthusiastically. Shay's eyes widened, his brows hiking high on his wrinkled forehead, but he grinned in delight and gave her an awkward hug in return.

In the silence of her mind Xena snorted a laugh and thought, " Another one bites the dust. That woman could charm water into flowing uphill."

Gabrielle settled back on her furs, looking and feeling much less tense, though she had much to think about considering Shay's revelations about her own importance in the future. Though he had given no details, and she was certain that none would be forthcoming, he had indicated that her role would be much more involved than she had ever anticipated. She wasn't sure she had any desire to shoulder that kind of responsibility. But if it meant she got her soul mate back, she'd accept it gladly. She gazed at Shay speculatively, sensing that the wizened little God had developed a soft spot for her in the last few minutes, so she decided to do a little recon and strike while the iron was hot. " Lord Shay?…" she smiled winningly, and was rewarded with a larger one in return," Could you advise me on how best to proceed? What must I do to convince Lord Anubis to rule in our favor?"

Shay regarded her soberly before he spoke, " That I cannot tell you young bard," he replied regretfully, " I have been forbidden to reveal the intricacies of the ceremony to you….though the man you go to speak with in Memphis, Herodotus, is well versed in the proper etiquette. He will be able to advise you as his knowledge is extensive for a mortal."

Gabrielle gave a sigh of disappointment, and Shay shook his head bemusedly. " I can however tell you that Lord Anubis is a haughty and dignified deity, he takes his responsibility very seriously, and is impressed by adherence to the niceties. You are well spoken and sincere, and he already has an abiding interest in you. It is my belief you will make a good impression." He glanced over his shoulder into the night and smiled wryly," I would humbly suggest that your soul mate allow _you_ to do the talking," he laughed then, his eyes dancing with humor.

Gabrielle gave a little self satisfied smirk when Xena growled huffily and replied, " Xena's more an….action, sort of person," the bard chuckled, " as long as he doesn't piss her off, we should be good."

Shay sniggered ruefully," The Lord Anubis can be somewhat….pompous… I would advise your tempestuous soul mate to keep her temper in check. He will poke and prod to elicit a reaction, it is important for all concerned that the situation does not devolve into….confrontation. If you take my meaning."

Gabrielle nodded in understanding and made a mental note to remind Xena to check her attitude at the temple door. She smiled at the little God, " Thank you Lord Shay,' she said gently, " I can honestly say your appearance here tonight was very welcome. I appreciate your kindness more than you know."

Sensing their interview was at an end, the God of destiny stood slowly and bowed to the bard. He reached down and took her hands in his, unwrapping the bandages to reveal them completely healed of the damage she had inflicted . He surprised her by lifting them to his lips and kissing the backs of both before releasing them. " It was truly my pleasure young bard," he replied, " I will see you in Memphis anon. I hope the rest of your journey is uneventful and pleasant. Good bye for now." and with that, he melted into shadow and was gone.

Gabrielle blew a pent up breath out between pursed lips, " Well…that went alright, didn't you think?"

" Well…he certainly liked _YOU_ at any rate," the warrior groused.

Gabrielle snickered, " Did he offend you warrior sensibilities?"

" I'm not exactly an uncivilized barbarian Gabrielle," Xena replied somewhat plaintively, then paused for a moment, " Except compared to you," she allowed grudgingly.

Gabrielle laughed, " I adore every inch of your uncivilized, barbarian self and wouldn't alter one iota of attitude my love…you're perfect."

Xena snorted, somewhat mollified, " Well I'm glad _you_ think so anyway."

" I do," the bard replied, her voice catching, then more briskly, " Well…it isn't long before dawn. I suppose I may as well pack up and get along to Memphis. No point in putting it off any longer."

" Gabrielle?"

"Hmmm?"

" I believe in you. Everything will work out, I know it."

The bard felt a rush of gratitude and blinked back the sudden tears that formed at the sincerity of her soul mates' statement, " I'll try not to let you down." she replied softly.

" Never happen in a million years," was the response.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Due to the enormous disparity involved in the Xenaverse timeline ie: our dynamic duo having been involved in a 3200 year span of history talk about literary license I have felt justified in indulging in a free use of historical license myself. So, while I have made serious efforts to be as factual as possible , there was no real way to pinpoint a reasonable chronology. So I gave it my best guess and simply used what worked best for the storyline. If the times are wrong, blame it on the original writers for jumping all over like H.G. Wells' time machine on steroids. Enjoy._**

CHAPTER TWENTY

Gabrielle was two leagues out from Memphis when the sky began to lighten with the dawn. There was no one on the road as far as the eye could see, but she was captivated by the vistas. The pyramids at Giza and Darshur were visible in the crystalline air, rising up out of the desert and piercing the sky with their reflective capstones. A thin pall of smoke was discernable over the city, as the metal workers, artisans and bakers began their days' work in the cool of the early hours. The bard had never been to Memphis, having previously ventured no further south than Heliopolis, and she found Memphis breathtaking.

The road into the city was lined with palm trees, the road itself composed of gravel ostensibly to keep down the dust. Passing into the city from the north, she walked through the poorer neighborhoods where the slaves and farm workers were housed. But even these areas rivaled some of the richer villages in Greece.

People were beginning to stir as she crossed into the artisans' and merchants areas of the city, the homes here rising two and three stories, crowded together and built of brick. Affluent citizens meandered towards the open air markets, browsing for items to break their fast. There was a large community of Greeks living in Memphis, and it didn't take the bard long to find an accommodating merchant to supply her with breakfast and information. He cheerfully gave her directions to the inn she sought, and she made her way through the increasing crowd. Munching on her dates and gazing around in fascination, she headed towards the city center and her meeting with Herodotus.

Within a half candle mark, she stood pensively outside the inn considering her options. She was not due to meet with her countryman until later in the day, so she decided to take a room in the inn, and see if she couldn't get in a bath beforehand.

The Egyptian woman who owned the " Delta" was friendly and obliging, and she spoke fluid Greek which made the transaction much easier than Gabrielle had anticipated. She was shown to her room by an Assyrian slave, and pointed towards the bathing area before her guide bustled off to attend to other duties. Gabrielle sat down on the bed. A wooden structure with a stretched papyrus mat suspended between the supports, much like a ships hammock. There was a small cabinet with a lock and key, a granite stand supporting a wash basin, a small square table and a single chair with a woven rush seat. It was rather Spartan, but scrupulously clean, and she was satisfied with the arrangement.

She removed her boots and lay back wearily on the bed, closing her eyes and just letting the fatigue roll over her. She wouldn't allow herself to sleep, but simply being immobile for a time felt wonderful. After a short while though, she rolled to her feet and set about sorting herself for the day. She removed the shadowbox from her pack and put it in the cabinet, locking the door and affixing the key to the bracelet on her wrist. She removed a clean set of clothes and laid them on the bed with her comb and a linen to dry herself with. She shed her travel stained clothing, taking it to the window and shaking it out to remove the road dust. She then donned a simple robe and left her room for the bathing chamber.

The baths were luxurious. Marble tubs, separated by low walls, filled with sparkling clean water flowing continuously. The water was tepid, cool enough to be refreshing, warm enough not to be chill and the bard lowered herself in up to her chin with a sigh of pleasure. There were sponges and bath salts and a soap that smelled of sandalwood, and Gabrielle scrubbed her skin until it tingled and all traces of her long walk were removed. Revived she stood and the water sheeted in a glistening cascade from her trim muscular body. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and smiled knowingly.

She and Xena had not traded more than a handful of words since she had set out in the predawn gloom, her mind had been engaged in introspective thought while she sorted through the words and actions of the various Gods she'd dealt with over the last days. Xena had left her to her ruminations, allowing her the peace she needed to puzzle out her plans for her meeting today.

" By the Gods Gabrielle," Xena whispered, " you are so beautiful. You have grown into a stunning woman. Small wonder you need that big stick."

The bard blushed, her stomach clenching in sensual reaction to her soul mates' simple exclamation, " Thank you," she replied huskily, " you aren't exactly chopped mutton yourself, you know."

Xena chuckled warmly, " I may be the luckiest broken down, deceased ex-warlord in the known world. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I'm sure glad I did it. You're glorious my bard, inside and out."

Gabrielle laughed in delight, " Why Xena…who knew you had such a romantic streak?"

Xena snorted, " If stating the obvious makes me romantic, then I'm guilty as charged."

Gabrielle sobered, " Could we refrain from using words like "deceased" and "guilty"? they sort of ruin the mood."

"Sorry love,' the warrior replied gently.

" it's ok,' Gabrielle sighed, " I guess I'm just feeling a bit sensitive." She edged toward the side of the tub, and pulled herself out of the water, drying off and donning her clean clothes before she spoke again. " So…what do you think about the information we got from Shay last night?" She asked, eager for her soul mates' take on things.

" Which part? How I'm supposed to alter history, or how you are? I have to admit, I wasn't really prepared for this whole situation to be so damned complicated." Xena replied broodingly.

" Both I guess," Gabrielle responded, " and I agree…Aphrodite never let on that this might be more involved than we imagined. I wonder if she even knew?"

" Honestly Gabrielle, I think what Shay told us last night is encouraging. It appears as though the Egyptian pantheon has its own agenda concerning us, and its own reasons for wanting to bring me back. It's beginning to look like Aphrodite's offer to give up her immortality might be a moot point…." she paused considering, " Either way, as much as I hated being a spirit, the idea of remaining a disembodied voice for the rest of your life is even less appealing, so I think we've pretty much crossed the point of no return, whatever the outcome."

The bard nodded in agreement, " yeah, I'm getting that impression too." She glanced out of the small window above the baths, noticing the suns placement in the cerulean sky, and felt the butterflies begin to stir. " Looks like it's nearly time to meet with Herodotus, and I'd like to get some food before I begin my lessons on Egyptian etiquette. Hopefully we'll have a better idea of our options in a few candle marks."

" I'll be close," was all Xena said in reply.

Gabrielle left the baths and made a brief detour into her room to retrieve enough coin to purchase a meal, then made her way down to the common room of the inn. It was bustling with activity, and a mix of visiting nobles and wealthy merchants were seated at the scattered tables. Gabrielle found a seat and was immediately approached by a server that took her order of stewed duck, corn bread and beer. While she waited, the bard looked around the room with interest. She didn't know what Herodotus looked like, but judging by the faces surrounding her, he wasn't yet in evidence, as they were predominately and obviously Egyptian. Dark skinned, dark haired with brown eyes and ready smiles. Memphis was the capital, and boasted a population relatively free of poverty. It was the seat of government, held the countries largest necropolis, and was frequently visited by Pharaoh and his household, so the cream of society was often in residence.

Which was not to say that it didn't sport a seamier side, where there was wealth, there was inevitably corruption and theft. But the local judicial system was swift and dire in meting out punishment for even minor offenses, so most of the criminal activity was discreet and very clandestine. Going by the number of Egyptian militia frequenting the common room, the bard had no doubt she was relatively secure. The server returned with her food, and she turned her attention to it with vigor. She made a mental note to compliment the owner on her cooks, the food was delicious. She was nearly finished when a shadow fell across her plate, and a masculine throat cleared judiciously to gain her attention.

The bard glanced up from her lunch and encountered startling grey eyes gazing at her in anticipation.

He was younger than she had imagined, perhaps in his thirtieth year, close cropped curly hair the color of a chestnut, and a winsome smile in a sun browned face. He was sturdily built with broad shoulders and chest, and wearing the flowing, lightweight robes of a local. He lifted his hand questioningly," Would you be Gabrielle the bard? " he asked, his voice deep and melodious.

Gabrielle hastily swallowed her last mouthful of duck, and nodded, " I am," she replied, somewhat surprised by the unaccountable shyness she suddenly felt, and the blush that reddened her cheeks. " You must be Herodotus?"

His smile widened, " If I wasn't before, I am now," he quipped charmingly, and Gabrielle smiled in response, indicating he should take the seat across from her.

" Oh brother," Xena grumbled under her breath, " six words and another one falls like a pole axed bunny."

Gabrielle chewed the inside of her lip to keep from laughing out loud, " Would you care for something to drink?" she asked politely.

" That would be welcome," he replied seating himself gracefully with an enigmatic smile, " We have much to discuss and it is thirsty work in the Egyptian heat." He tilted his head, " Aphrodite indicated that you were exceedingly bright and charming….but she failed to mention how incredibly beautiful you were."

Gabrielle colored at the blatant flattery, and dropped her eyes from his, though unable to hide the smile the words engendered. Even less the slight smirk brought on by her soul mates growl of indignation.

She lifted her head, an amused expression on her face and replied, " The Goddess is generally loathe to expound another's' virtues," she chuckled, " But she did warn me to beware _your_ charms."

Herodotus grinned and then gave an exaggerated sigh, " That was ungenerous of her…but as we are both aware of your current "involved" status, I suppose it's neither here nor there." He looked away and motioned for the server, ordering a cup of sherbet and then turned back to Gabrielle in a businesslike manner. " I understand you have an appointment with the Lord Anubis, and you have some questions as to protocol?"

" I have a LOT of questions," the bard replied soberly.

Herodotus nodded, grasping his drink he stood and motioned towards the rear of the building, " Then I suggest we move out into the courtyard where there is more privacy, and we get to work."

" Lead on," the bard responded.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I did some pretty extensive research for this chapter and those that follow...much of what I have written has come directly from translated texts, as this part of the story is not only the most important, but will be the most action packed and intense, and hopefully the most accurate. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I have writing it. Thanks for hanging in there with me. The Xenaverse rocks._**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

The courtyard was a veritable jungle of plant life and cascading fountains, it was cool and dim, and the seating was conveniently tucked away in small cozy nooks, perfect for private conversation. Herodotus waited for Gabrielle to sit before taking a stool opposite of her and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he regarded her with a serious expression. " Let me tell you what Aphrodite has given me in the way of explanation, and then we can go over your options..is that agreeable?"

The bard nodded and he went on, " The way I understand it, Aphrodite approached Anubis about weighing your friends' heart to see if she is eligible for the afterlife?" He waited for her to respond, she nodded, and he continued, " If he finds a balance, the Goddess has offered to give up her immortality to bring the Warrior back…is that correct?"

"As I understand it…yes," she replied.

" Alright, then I will tell you what would happen in a normal Egyptian ceremony, and then we can infer what may happen in your situation, since it is markedly different. For a typical Egyptian, after death they would enter the Duat and undertake a journey through the underworld either by land or water, until they reach the hall of Anubis, who then takes them to Osiris where their hearts are weighed and either found in balance and surrendered to Osiris, or found unbalanced with Ma'at and given to Ammit for disposal.

The underworld consists of a series of gates, caves and mounds which are home to various creatures which try to prevent the souls from reaching Anubis. They come in many grotesque and violent forms and must be pacified prior to moving forward to the next obstacle. Considering your friends' formidable reputation, I believe the journey will be less of a test for her, than for most, but it should not be taken lightly. However, once defeated, the creatures will not trouble you again, and may even offer spells of protection against others.

Once the soul has completed the journey they are led by Anubis to Osiris and must recite the "Negative Confession" a list of 42 " I have nots…" He paused and gave her a wry look, " Xena having been a warrior of some ill repute previously in her life, would not be able to address many of the "I have nots" with any credibility…however, there are words of absolution that can be applied that can negate those to good effect. I can supply you with a scroll you can read aloud to Anubis during the ceremony that should be sufficient to…counter… her previous deeds, and it will be important that you innumerate her more recent achievements and illustrate her reformation.

Once she has recited the Negative Confession, Anubis will weigh her heart against the feather of Ma'at, or truth and justice and if she balances the scales, Osiris will judge where she goes from there."

He paused again, gazing at her speculatively then said, " It is unprecedented what the Gods are doing in your case, and I can only speculate how it will play out. The fact that she has no body, the fact that they have invited you a living mortal to be involved, and the fact that you were both previously under the jurisdiction of the Greek Fates, the Olympians, whom Xena coincidentally annihilated, and that you are not Egyptian are factors that boggle my mind."

Her shook his head regarding her with no small measure of awe. She smiled wryly and said, " If there is one thing I have learned in my travels with Xena, it's that we tend to blow precedents completely out of the water. If no living mortal has ever attended this ceremony, how do you suppose I will get there?"

He shrugged expressively," Again, I can only speculate, but here's what I think will happen…I will take you, Xena's ashes, her shadowbox, various offerings to Anubis and copies of the "Book of Two Ways", the "Book of the Dead" and your scroll of absolution, and introduce you to the chief priest at the temple. He is aware of your invitation, so he will be prepared for you. It is my understanding that he will give you a mixture of drugs that will allow you to travel in spirit form through the Duat with your friend, and into the presence of the God. From there, the rest will be up to you and Xena. If her heart balances the scales, Osiris and Aphrodite will complete their bargain. Xena's ashes will be turned over to Khnum for restoration, and you will both be returned to the temple, intact."

" Best case scenario…" Gabrielle replied rhetorically.

" Just so," replied Herodotus.

" And the worst case scenario?" she asked hesitantly.

He smiled, " Worst case would be not making it past the first gate…but should you make the journey, then the next worse case would be that her heart not achieve balance. If that should happen, her soul would be fed to Ammit the Devourer and oblivion. No afterlife. No reprieve, no parole. An eternity of nothing."

" Sounds delightful," Xena said sarcastically.

" And what of me?" Gabrielle asked earnestly, " Should Xena be denied the right to return."

Herodotus caught the note of fear in her voice and he looked away for a moment before answering, " Anubis will send you back to the temple…alone."

Gabrielle sighed, " That is not an option for me," she replied with conviction, over riding Xena's heated interruption. She reached out and clasped Herodotus' hand, squeezing it firmly until he met her eyes. " I know that we have only just met," she said softly, " But I am going to have to ask you for a very large favor."

" What would you have me do?" he asked tentatively.

The bard leaned forward and captured his gaze with an intensity that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. " If all goes well, I will ask Osiris to return Xena first, so that you know everything has gone according to plan. But if she doesn't…I am going to leave my sai with you, and I ask….no, Herodotus I BEG you…please…use it to end my life."

His eyes grew wide and he started in horror, immediately raising his hands to ward off the very suggestion when she captured them between her own and gripped them with surprising strength. She smiled sadly, tears welling in her beautiful green eyes, " You see Herodotus…if I return without her….my life is over anyway. I was only just able to survive when she died, and only then because I made a promise to her. If this goes badly, all bets are off…I can't… I will NOT go through that again. I need your promise that you'll help me find peace."

Herodotus was shaking his head vehemently…the idea of ending her life unthinkable…until he looked into her eyes and saw the truth. He sat for a moment in complete silence, then looked up at her and replied, " I will have to think about it Gabrielle…it is no small thing you ask of me, and it goes contrary to every moral I hold dear." He blew out a pensive breath and his shoulders slumped, " But I can see that you will find a way, with or without my help…so I will give your request due consideration. I will give you an answer in the morning before we leave for the temple. That is all I can promise you."

"That is enough," she replied seriously, " For now."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A Bit of mush before the descent into mayhem...:) Not mine, though they'd have been a lot happier and less beat up if they had been, lol._**

**_They belong to someone else though, who need to pull their heads out and give us a feature film. I won't make any money from writing this...but I hope fervently for instant gratification._**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Xena was furious. The air around the bard fairly seethed with anger as she bade Herodotus farewell until the next morning and retraced her steps back to her room. She could feel it without having to hear a word, or see into her blue eyes. There was no mistaking the silence for anything other than what it was, but Gabrielle was not deterred. She had meant every word she'd spoken to Herodotus, and she had no intention of backing down, no matter how angry Xena was.

She entered her room and closed the door, then leaned back against it wearily.

" Nothing to say?" she asked in a deceptively light voice, her heart weighing heavy in her chest.

" I'm not going through with it." was the clipped reply.

"What?!, you have to, it's too late to turn back now,' Gabrielle said in a shocked tone.

" NO…it isn't too late. I am not going through with it. I won't allow you to end your life if this goes badly."

" Then I'll do it myself anyway, it isn't your choice, it's mine, and I don't want to live without you anymore. I can't Xena…don't you understand that?"

" No, damn it Gabrielle, I _don't_ understand," the warrior hissed, " You're young and alive…you have so much ahead of you. You'll find ano…."

" STOP IT," the bard screamed, and then her voice dropped to a whisper, " Don't even think about telling me I'll find someone else. If you believe that , then you don't really know me at all."

The silence stretched as Gabrielle let the tears build and then fall, " Could _you_?" she asked, her voice thick with pain," If the roles were reversed…could you?"

" no…" she replied finally, defeated.

" Then don't insult what we feel for each other, by pretending that my youth would allow me to eventually replace you. I thought you knew …that you felt …I guess I was wrong ..."

She walked over to the bed and sat down, putting her elbows on her knees she dropped her head into her hands and let the hurt crawl over her in shuddering waves, " I thought you understood…"

Xena's voice whispered in her ear, so close she could almost feel the warm breath against her cheek, " I'm sorry love…Gabrielle…I'm sorry. I **_do_** understand, and I feel the same way…I just…I can't bear the thought of you dying because of me. Don't _you_ understand? It's always been my greatest fear…that I would be the death of you. That terror kept me awake a thousand nights. Haunted me in every battle I drug you into…that you would suffer on my account. I love you so much, and I've loved you for so long, and I've hurt you or have been the reason I almost lost you so many times…." her voice broke and dissolved into tears, something Gabrielle seldom heard from her stoic partner, and the sound finally penetrated her misery and allowed her own love and compassion to rise up and push away the darkness.

" You never dragged me anywhere Xena. I followed you willingly…eagerly, of my own volition. I love you, you great dense, stubborn, self loathing idiot…where you, I go…when are you going to get that through your thick head?"

" Right about now I guess," the warrior sniffled a bit, and sighed deeply. " Alright…you win."

" Well," Gabrielle said matter of factly, " We'll cross that bridge over the river Styx when we come to it eh? I'm not ready to admit defeat yet. In fact, I'm feeling pretty positive about this whole thing. I believe we're going to win Xena, and in a couple of days we'll be on our way back to Greece and this will all be a bad memory. Are you with me?"

" Always…" was all she could say..

" Alright then," the bard said briskly, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a determined air, " We're going to go down to the market and I'm going to buy some things to give as an offering to Anubis. We're going to spend some time together…well…in spirit anyway," she snorted at the absurdity, " and then I'm going to eat as much food as I can stuff down my throat, take another bath, and sleep like the…well…you know. And we'll take care of tomorrow when it gets here….deal?"

" Deal," was the resigned response.

" Xena?"

" What?"

" Listen to me, and believe what I say. Whatever comes, even if it's the Egyptian equivalent of Tartarus, as long as we're together, I'll be ok with it. Do you hear me?"

" I hear you."

" Do you know why?'

" Why?"

" Because as long as you're next to me, I feel like I can handle anything. When I'm with you, nothing frightens me. Nothing overwhelms me. All I need is you. You're my armor, my shield, and my source of courage… you're my hero, and I'll always feel safe with you no matter what we face. I love you Xena. And if I have to make a scene in the underworld and smack some Gods around with my big stick so that I get sent wherever you're going, so be it. You're not shaking me this time warrior princess."

Xena couldn't help the smile that colored her reply, " let's hope it doesn't come to that shall we? Though I have to admit, it might be worth the cost to see you open a jug of whoop ass on a few Egyptian Gods. You might be small, but you're damn fierce. You scare the fleece off of me sometimes," she said drolly.

Gabrielle chuckled humorlessly," They try to get between us and you'll get your show….you can count on it."

"Gabrielle?"

"Hmmm?"

" You're the best friend anyone could ever have. I love you. I mean that, whatever happens I want you to know that you were the defining relationship in my life and I would never have been the person I became, without you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," the bard smiled fondly, " and that goes double for me. I'm the best "me" I could ever be, for having you in my life."

Xena chuckled, " We've become a couple of incorrigible mushcakes. When did we get so sappy?'

Gabrielle shrugged, " When we admitted how we felt about each other I guess. I can't believe it took you dying to force me to face my feelings. We wasted a lot of time." She sighed expressively.

"Well, that may be, but I promise you this, if things work out the way we hope, I won't waste another minute of our time together. You'll never wonder how I feel about you again. I swear."

Gabrielle felt her throat tighten, and her resolve strengthen, " I'm going to hold you to that warrior princess."

" I hope so," was her fervent reply.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm back...I have been doing a lot of reading in between updates. I believe that a good writer reads as much as they write, and I have just finished LJ Maas' "Conqueror" series, and most of her uber fiction. Damn that woman could write. If there is any justice, she's sitting on a heavenly cloud somewhere, quill in hand, writing hymns for angels. I am amazed at the amount of talent in the Xenaverse...makes me want to set aside my keyboard in humility sometimes...anyway...**_

_**I am about to take my borrowed characters, who naturally belong to RenPics and the PTB, and hurl them headlong into the underworld...so, hang on to your butts. This chapter will be the calm before the storm, so to speak. Ye who are weak of heart, beware...there be monsters here.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Gabrielle, armed with a new sense of purpose, went down to the market square and used her prodigious bargaining skills and what little money she had left, and purchased a number of items to present to Anubis. She bought bread, beer, a dove, some fine linen and a nice piece of alabaster carved in the shape of a jackal. Herodotus had informed her that she need only bring an item or two, but she figured overkill was in her best interests.

She put all the items in her pack then headed back to the inn. She took her purchases up to her room and placed them in the cabinet with the shadowbox and the rest of her things, then went back down to the common room for some dinner.

The cool desert night had motivated the innkeeper to build a fire and the room was pleasantly warm. There were a number of guests scattered around the room, many well into their cups, even this early in the evening, and Gabrielle steered clear of the more boisterous patrons and found a table near the kitchen door that was out of the way and quiet.

She ordered a large meal from the server, ignoring the woman's raised eyebrow and amused look, and spread the scroll she had brought with her out on the table while she waited. It had been some time since she'd put quill to parchment to order her thoughts, and she gnawed pensively on the end of the feathered instrument for several minutes before she dipped it in the inkwell. She began with a scroll to Eve, explaining why she was in Egypt, what she hoped to accomplish, and what to do with her few possessions should things go badly.

Once the words began to flow, it was like a chance meeting with an old friend, familiar and comfortable. Her message was short and unemotional, almost perfunctory, but Eve would be able to read between the lines well enough. Though that had never been Gabrielle's way, she wasn't prepared to offer any apologies for what she planned to do. It was all there was left to do, in her mind. The last five years had been emotionally intolerable for her, and the thought of any kind of future not shared with her soul mate was equally intolerable. Especially now. She finished her scroll and sealed it, then moved on to the next.

Her meal came, and she ate without really tasting it while she wrote down the things she wanted to say to Anubis the following day. It wasn't prose, certainly, and it had none of the dramatic flair her previously writings were known for. More, it was like a list, documenting the path Xena had taken towards redemption. She wrote about their meeting, and their early travels. She wrote about the beginning of their road together, outlined their adventures, and about where it had led them. It was unapologetic and objective, she didn't honey coat it, didn't try and downplay Xena's inherent darkness or make excuses. But she made note of all the times she could remember that Xena had stepped up and defended those too weak or unprepared to stand against the tide of evil that they had encountered for so many years. It was a long list. Warlords and demons, Gods and kings. It was a warriors path, but it was an enlightened one, and when she had reread what she had written, saw it all in its entirety, she was proud. Proud of her friend and all the good she had accomplished, proud of her own part in it. For perhaps the first time, Gabrielle could see , in her own recounting, the influence she had exerted over her much stronger and willful soul mate. Trace the steps of Xena's redemption, and see her own footprints in the settled dust, next to the warrior who had become the end all and be all of her own existence.

Looking down at her own words she smiled in wonderment, " I made a difference,' she whispered.

"You made _ALL_ the difference," Xena said softly, " I've been telling you that for years."

The bard closed her eyes against the surge of emotion that rose up in her. The feeling of significance that tightened her chest and closed her throat. The room was suddenly too bright, too loud, too crowded…she rose quickly, gathering her things and bolted for her room before the emotions could overwhelm her.

She didn't bother with the lamps, but sat in the glow of the full moon on the edge of her bed and waited for the tumult within to calm. Like the Nile inundation, the feelings that swelled inside her flowed over the banks of her restraint, and then slowly receded, leaving behind a fertile epiphany…" it's us Xena,' she whispered in the darkness. " It isn't you, or I…it's us together. **_We_** are the balance."

"What do you mean?" the warrior asked, but with a slowly dawning realization.

" US," Gabrielle began to feel an excitement brewing," Don't you see? Neither of us alone could accomplish what we did together. We had to combine our attributes, your strength, my weakness. Your darkness, my light. " The bard rose and began pacing the room, her arms waving in counterpoint to her words, " Like mixing metals to make steel, elements combined to make something much stronger…"

She paused smiling," This is the key Xena."

" The key to what love? I don't understand."

" The key to bringing you home," the bard smiled tenderly," I know what to say now."


	24. Chapter 24

_**I thought before we went into the underworld, I'd give you a little foreshadowing of the Bards plan...don't worry, I've still got a few surprises in store. Thanks for reading...spirit**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Gabrielle didn't elaborate. She stoically ignored Xena's questions, telling her that she would find out when they made it to the hall of Anubis. Though she could feel Xena's frustration, she kept her own counsel and with a self satisfied smile, went to take her bath. She scrubbed herself vigorously, getting as clean as she could, then dried off, dressed for sleep and went back to her room, her heart feeling as cleansed as her body.

When she returned to her room, she was surprised to find Thoth lounging in a chair pulled up to the table, perusing her scrolls , a whimsical smile on his face. With a sardonic grin, saying nothing to the God, Gabrielle unlocked the cabinet that held her possessions and removed the scarab necklace handing it back to him with a wink.

He inclined his head, " I am most pleased little bard,' he said finally, " You have drawn upon all that I represent, and have charted a most impressive course."

Gabrielle chuckled," it took me long enough to hit on it. Do you think it will work?"

The God shrugged, " If anything will. You have a firm argument now. Your wisdom and rationale are sound and difficult to refute…will you speak with Shay as well?"

Gabrielle paused thoughtfully, then nodded, " It is the last piece to the puzzle," she replied cryptically, " yes…I think I will. If his information can corroborate my premise, I think we have a very strong case."

" I agree," Thoth replied with satisfaction. He reached out and gave Gabrielle's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, " You have done exceedingly well little bard," he said with a smile, " Let us hope that Anubis concurs."

She returned his smile shyly," from your lips to his ears," she replied.

He waggled a finger at her, " No my friend," he responded seriously, " From your lips to his heart. If ever there was one who could accomplish such a feat, it will be you. Good fortune little bard…until tomorrow."

With a parting smile, the God vanished.

There was a deafening silence and then Xena's exasperated voice, " What in Tartarus was THAT all about?"

Gabrielle giggled and replied mysteriously," You'll see.." She stood quietly for a moment and then raised her eyes to the ceiling and said aloud, " Lord Shay? May I have an audience?"

Instantly the wizened little God of Destiny appeared, his smile beaming and genuine. " Well met again young bard," he bowed to her without pretense. " You have questions?"

" I do," she answered, indicating the chair Thoth had just vacated she invited him to sit. He complied happily and folded his hands on the table before him, regarding her smilingly. She sat across from him and without preamble asked, " My lord…when you looked at the Loom of the Fates, and the threads of mine and Xena's lives…both before and after we met, and before and after her death…what did you see?"

Shay grinned then, " I see you have come up with the correct question young bard. The precise question in fact…you refer to the colors, and the entanglement I presume?"

She nodded barely able to contain her excitement.

He smiled, " In her youth, Xena's thread was the color of the sky, until Cortese and Ares entered her life. From that point and prior to meeting you, Xena's thread was nearly midnight in color. Yours, a pale yellow. Once you met, your strands wove together, hers becoming increasingly light, yours darkening to a vibrant gold and becoming richer and deeper. Through the following years, those strands became increasingly close knit as to almost becoming one, the colors blending, blurring in definition until almost indistinguishable from one another. Upon her death, the strands separated…yours becoming increasingly dark, losing its luster. Hers remaining where it had been severed, lighter, but unchanging."

Gabrielle smiled in satisfaction, " As my destiny wound out from that point, did the color remain the same?"

Shay chuckled," No, my insightful young bard. As you have already guessed, it darkened further."

Gabrielle's hands clenched into fists and she raised them before her in triumph, " That's it then," she nodded, " Between the Benu and the Loom, I have my case."

Shay laughed in delight, " I believe you have young bard…Anubis will most certainly understand the reference to your Phoenix, and the Loom will give him pause in his deliberation. Though I caution you not to imply…only offer the evidence. Anubis is wise and thoughtful, but he does not react well to threat."

Gabrielle nodded, " I understand my Lord," she replied. She raised sparkling green eyes to his, a question lurking in their depths.

Reading her thoughts he smiled, " I will indeed offer testimony should the need arise young bard. Though I believe mine would be redundant. You have a wisdom and intellect that belie your youth, my young friend. And a beguiling charm abundant enough to melt the hardest of Godly hearts. If there is hope in this, it lies with you."

He stood then, Gabrielle rising with him and again she impulsively hugged the ancient Egyptian with sincere affection, " Thank you Lord Shay," she said, her voice soft with gratitude, " You have been an enormous help."

He inclined his head, then shook it ruefully, " I did little but confirm that which you already divined. I am most impressed Gabrielle." He took her hand and drew it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, " Of all the mortals I have encountered, your heart is most deserving of happiness. I wish you the best of luck young bard." With that, he was gone.

Gabrielle sat back down, suddenly exhausted by the events of the last candle mark. Though she didn't say anything, the bard could feel her friends' confusion, it permeated the silence like an unasked question.

She smiled wryly, " I guess you're wondering what's going on?"

A snort, " You think?"

Gabrielle sighed, " Ok…where to begin?…Earlier, when I said that it was not you or I, but "US" that was important, it made me think about something Shay had said out in the desert. About you and I and our destinies. About how we would influence the future of Egypt. What Shay hedged around during that conversation, was that alone, neither of us made a difference. But together, we could bring about balance."

She paused, thinking about her next words, " remember the vision Naima showed us in India? You as the Mother of Peace?"

" Of course…but what?…"

Gabrielle waved off her question, " I was there. Not as myself of course, but as Shakti. The point is, I am always there, and I always will be. You are not the Mother of Peace without Shakti. You are not Xena the Reformed, without Gabrielle. No matter what your incarnation, I need to be there. Our destinies are entwined. Irrevocably. Now…my inference is this. Shay says that my destiny is to affect the future of Egypt. It is my intention to show Anubis that without your influence, I will be unable to do so. Just as you are not Xena without me…I am not Gabrielle, without you. We are dependent on one another. We can only be what we are supposed to be, if we are together. Otherwise, the basic element required to succeed, is missing."

There was a moment of silence and then Xena replied in a voice hush in wonder, " Gabrielle…that is brilliant."

The bard chuckled in delight at the praise," You don't need to sound so surprised," she chided in amusement.

Xena sounded sheepish when she replied," I didn't mean to sound surprised, I just can't believe I didn't think of it. And what's this about the Phoenix?"

"Well…that's a bit more esoteric. Herodotus mentioned a scroll of Absolution. I'm going to try and show Anubis that you don't really need absolution. That what you were before, was influenced by a God that took advantage of your youth and circumstance. That when we met, as we were destined to, you became the Benu, or the Phoenix. Rising up out of the ashes of a fire you did not start, but which was initiated by Ares. A fire that was not your destiny, but which was affected by interference. Had he not intervened in your life, it would have followed its natural progression. If Anubis treats you as the Phoenix, in effect judging you from the moment we met, then you will not need absolution."

" Do you think that's possible? That he would discount my life before you? That seems a lot to ask Gabrielle."

The bard sighed, " Well…that's a difficult question. I guess it's all going to hinge on whether or not Anubis will accept that Ares' interference made you diverge from your destined path. I think I can show that with the colors from the loom though. At the very least, I can show mitigating circumstances. But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to take Herodotus' scroll anyway. Better to prepared than not."

" You know Gabrielle, it has just occurred to me that I haven't thanked you for what you're doing. No one has ever cared about me the way you do and…well…thank you."

The bard smiled, " haven't you been listening my friend? You have no need to thank me, I'm doing this as much for my benefit as for yours. I'm not complete without you Xena. In any incarnation. It just so happens that in this one, I'm also deeply in love with you."

" And I with you…' was the quiet reply.

Gabrielle sighed then, and putting her hands on her knees forced herself to her feet. " Well….I'm as prepared as I think I'm going to be. I should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

" See you tomorrow then?"

" Gods willing," she replied.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone...I started a new job last week, and have had a heck of a time finding even a few moments in which to update. However, I think things are finally settling again, so hopefully I can be a bit more consistent. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your kind words and the support you have shown as this little tale unfolds. You folks are truly generous in your praise, and I thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy my postings, and review...it's like food and drink to this writer . spirit**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Gabrielle was awakened the following morning by a knock at her door. It took her several moments to ascertain where and when she was, then with a groan she dragged herself from the bed and padded across the room on bare feet to answer the summons. As she put her hand on the latch, Xena's voice shouted in her mind, " No Gabrielle…wait!," and the door burst open, throwing her back into the room. Even unprepared for the attack, she snapped into action. The force of the intruders' entry flung her onto her back, but she let the momentum carry her and she rolled with it, somersaulting and landing in a crouch as two men dressed in black from head to foot barged after her.

One pulled a khopesh from the folds of his flowing robes and advanced on her, while the other went directly to the cabinet that held her belongings, and began trying to force the lock. The bard sprang forward snatching her sai from her boots and faced off against the man with the sword. A deep laugh issued from beneath the burka, the eyes glittering with malice, in heavily accented Egyptian he said, " We come only for the shadowbox, do not interfere and you will not be harmed."

Gabrielle gripped her sai firmly and gave the man a feral smile, " I'm afraid that just isn't going to happen," and she leapt forward as his sword swept down. She caught the blade on the tines of her sai, and twisted, wrenching the sword from his grip and tossing it over her shoulder onto the bed she had just left. Undaunted, he drew a wicked looking dagger from his sash and rushed her. She spun out of his reach, close to the second man who was prying the door of the cabinet with his own knife. She pivoted and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him away from the cabinet, and sprawling across the floor momentarily stunned.

She danced under the slashing blade of the first man, crouching below his flailing arm, then popped up and jabbed him under the jaw with the hilt of her sai, sending him reeling. He recovered quickly, and with a growl of anger leapt at her, grappling with her as their weapons grated against one another. The second man meanwhile, pulled himself into a sitting position, shook his head to clear it, and then crawled over to the cabinet to renew his efforts to open it.

Even barefoot and in her sleep shift, Gabrielle was formidable. She wore a scowl of concentration as she dodged and parried the first man's attack. The sound of her sai ringing against the steel of his dagger as she jabbed and spun. She landed several blows to his torso, his breath wheezing now in consternation at her repeated strikes. She struck him a final time, hammering the hilts of both sai against his temple and he fell like a downed tree. But even as she turned to the second man, he managed to pop open the lock on the cabinet with a shout of triumph. Before she could stop him, he snatched the shadowbox, clasped his arms across it with a victorious grin, and bolted from the room.

With a moan, she gave chase. He thundered down the stairs with the bard in hot pursuit. He sped through the common room, tipping tables and benches into her path. She tried desperately to catch him, leaping over the obstacles with maniacal desperation. She couldn't allow him to escape with Xena's shadow, or all of this had been for nothing. Without it, Xena would not be able to return and the bard simply would not allow that to happen. With a burst of speed, she closed on the fleeing man, her fingers clawing at the trailing fabric of his robe….so close…and then the Assyrian slave that had shown her to her room the previous night, stepped out of the kitchen door and directly into her path.

She plowed into the young woman, losing her balance for only a moment, but it was enough for the thief to escape with a howl of jubilation. He dodged out of the main door and was gone. Gabrielle followed, hoping against hope that she could catch up. She caught fleeting glimpses as she hurtled after him through the winding streets and alleys, but finally she lost him in the bustle of a bazaar and slowed to a painful stop, hands on her knees and chest heaving from not only exertion, but despair.

Furious and heartsick, tears streamed down her cheeks leaving a scalding trail in the dust that coated her face. " Oh Gods…" she sobbed, sliding down the wall against her back until she sat in the dirt , her knees drawn up and her forehead resting on them as she let the despondency wash over her. She had failed…it was all over.

" Um… Gabrielle?…"

Choking on the anguish, Gabrielle rasped, " Xena…I'm so sorry. I tried, I really….so sorry…' and she continued to cry until Xena's voice said again, " Gabrielle love? You might want to look at this…"

The bard lifted her head to reply, and then gasped, her voice completely drying up in her closed throat.

Standing before her in the crowded marketplace, the struggling thief suspended from one huge fist, was a 20 foot tall avatar with the muscled body of a man, and the head of a falcon. The…she could only assume it to be another Egyptian god, gave the thief a shake and the shadowbox dropped from his nerveless, terrified hands, into the avatars' palm.

The falcons' eyes glittered like onyx, and the beak opened and a voice like honeyed mead rumbled from the massive chest. " I believe this belongs to you?" The huge hand, the size of a table top extended towards her, offering her the shadowbox. She stood, hastily wiping the tears from her face and gingerly accepted it, clutching it to her chest with a whispered, "Thank you…ummm?"

The avatar rippled like bands of heat in the desert, and the shape shrank and reformed into the image of a man, though he still held the hapless thief effortlessly off the ground. He was startlingly handsome. Skin brown and gleaming like the carapace of a beetle. Black hair, almost blue in its depth cut short and framing a face that was strong and aquiline in its agelessness. Eyes like chips of obsidian beneath sculpted brows that arched in humor. A smile, brilliant in its warmth, graced his countenance with gentle amusement. " I am Horus," he replied, and the thief fainted dead away at the news. " My brother Set, sent these to divest you of your hope," he gave the thief a little shake, then hurled him away as though he were a piece of used parchment. " My father took exception to his nefarious methods, and asked me to intervene."

The bard bowed humbly, " I thank you Horus, and your father for your help. I don't know what I would have done had Set gotten his hands on Xena's shadow."

Horus inclined his head graciously, " No thanks are necessary," he replied with a smile, " You were promised that none would interfere until the outcome of your friends ceremony was decided. It is a promise my father Ra intends be kept."

Gabrielle smiled warmly in return, " Be that as it may, I am still grateful my Lord."

Horus chuckled then, gesturing towards the bards state of undress, " None can fault you for the determination of your effort young one," he replied kindly, " May I suggest you return to your rooms? The time of your audience approaches, and I would hazard you would like to go to the temple slightly more…prepared for the trial that awaits."

Gabrielle blushed, and Horus laughed in delight, " Do not fear that ones accomplice either," he said waving a hand at the crumpled form of the erstwhile robber, " he has been….removed from your room and none shall hinder you further." He sketched a slight bow to her, " I hope all proceeds as you would have it young one….good fortune and good bye." With that, he melted away.

Bemused, the bard turned to retrace her steps grasping the shadowbox to her chest with trembling arms. She shook her head and said, " Xena? I think this is going to be one Tartarus of a day."

The warrior snorted and replied, " Let's hope that statement isn't prophetic eh?"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey all...man, what a couple of weeks. My new job is VERY demanding, and today has been my first day off in a while. So I thought I'd put together another chapter and get it posted. Hopefully the next will not be as long forthcoming. I thank you all again for your continued support, and advise you to keep reading because things are gonna get real interesting from this point forward. Just a sidebar note...the invocation that Gabrielle intones in this chapter, is a word for word translation of the actual prayer the ancient Egyptians used. I did a LOT of research for this chapter, and it is as accurate as layman studies could make it. I hope you enjoy. spirit**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Gabrielle returned to her room and sat on the edge of the bed clutching the shadow box. Xena tried several times to get her to speak, but the bards nerves had finally reached their tension limit and she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. Much less put one into words. A rising fear manifest itself in shaking hands and tears that trembled on her fluttering lashes. She would go before Anubis today, and she was terrified that she would fail, just like she had with the thieves. That no matter how eloquent or persuasive she might be, Xena would not be allowed to return to her. If that should happen, both their lives would be over, because Gabrielle knew she could no longer endure without the love she had found with the warrior. She was afraid to die, but she was even more afraid of living without that love.

Her mind raced as fast as her pulse, choosing and as quickly discarding a thought. Her ears were ringing with the pounding of her heart, her breath shallow and labored. She felt sick and dizzy and her chest was tight with dread.

It was all on her, and she knew she didn't have the wit to pull it off. Xena had put her faith in the bard, and Gabrielle was going to let her down. She flopped back on the bed, shadowbox hugged tight to her chest and tried to ride out the wave of trepidation that threatened to overwhelm her. Xena continued to utter soothing, nonsensical words, trying hard to reach through her frightened partners' panic. It took several minutes, but finally the bards breathing resumed some semblance of normalcy and she blinked rapidly, desperately struggling to regain her composure. Despite her insecurities, she was balanced on the precipice now, with no avenue of retreat. There was only forward as a direction, and there was no recourse. She had to try, there was no choice.

She drew a ragged breath and expelled it with a sigh, then sat up and moved to the cabinet. She removed all of her possessions and placed them in her pack setting it on one of the chairs silently. Then gathered her weapons and stacked them neatly. Without a word, she resignedly got dressed in her sturdiest clothing, and affixed the light armor she had taken to wearing in the last few years on the road. She took a last look at her room, then shouldering her burdens, left to meet Herodotus.

As she made her way down the hall Xena said, " it's going to be alright Gabrielle…no matter what happens now, you've done your best and I'm proud of you."

The bard gave an annoyed shake of her head and replied quietly," Save it for after Xena…it's too late for pep talks. Let's just get this over with."

" Alright," the warrior replied sadly. She knew that the episode with the thieves had shaken her lover badly, and nothing she said would restore her confidence at this point. She could only hope that the coming journey would show the bard that she could still make a difference in what was to come in the following candle marks. So she held her comments and simply offered her silent support.

Herodotus was waiting in the common room. He had heard on the street about the thieves and Horus' intervention, and he could see from the stormy look in the bards' pretty green eyes, that she was in no mood for idle banter. Instead he took her elbow silently, and led her out into the street and their appointment with the priest of Anubis. They walked for a time without speaking, until the strained silence caused him to shoot her a look from the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat pointedly, and she turned an apologetic gaze on him. She shrugged marginally, and gave him a wan smile, " I guess you heard about what happened this morning?" she asked resignedly.

He nodded, then returned her smile with a brighter one, " I did," he replied, then chuckled softly, " It has been many years since Horus has made such an appearance to mortals. I believe your early morning adventure will be the subject of much conversation for some time to come."

Gabrielle glanced around then, noting the speculative glances that fell upon her and then skittered nervously away as she walked beside the historian. She gave a grimace, " Too bad his intercession was required…I should have been prepared, more vigilant…" she sighed, feeling overwhelmed and depressed, " I got complacent."

Herodotus shook his head, " Somehow I doubt, with your history, complacence is a fault you suffer from. I think it far more likely that you simply trusted the gods' assurance that you would not be troubled further." he smiled warmly at her, " I believe that you tend to extend the benefit of the doubt more often than the average person, and frankly, if that is a failing, the rest of the human race would do well to emulate it. Personally, I am in awe of you Gabrielle. For one that has endured such intense hardship as you have, to retain your open and trusting spirit, is…well…humbling." He colored and glanced down shyly when she smiled in thanks for his kindness.

Though she was somewhat jealous of the young mans open attraction for her soul mate, Xena could not help but feel grateful for his words, which seemed to pull the bard forcibly from her morose introspection. They were in fact an echo of the warriors own feelings about the bard. It was perhaps the thing Xena loved most about her, her enduring faith in the inherent goodness of others. A faith so strong and pervasive that it tended to make those who were its recipients, desire to live up to it. So even while she wanted to throttle him for making time with her beloved, she gave silent thanks for his ability to voice the sentiments she rarely had the ability to articulate.

" What he said," she grumbled, and was rewarded with a soft laugh from the bard.

Herodotus glanced over at her questioningly, and the bard smiled and shrugged, " Xena was just agreeing with you. Thanks."

" You're welcome,' he replied genuinely, " Though it's only the truth as I see it. Oh…' he paused, then continued abruptly, " I wanted to tell you something about your journey today. I explained about the creatures you will encounter?" She nodded and he continued, " What I didn't mention is that some of them do not require physical force to best….some of them will likely play word games, or ask riddles that you must solve before you can proceed. So you see, your special talents may be more useful than you might think. Not that I don't believe you more than capable as a warrior," he assured her quickly, glancing appreciatively at her compact and muscular frame, " But your quick wit may be of more advantage than your prowess with weapons."

Gabrielle grinned then, suddenly feeling a little more sure of her role in the coming candle marks, but she replied generously, " Believe me Herodotus, Xena is by no means dim. She has a very sharp mind, and is incredibly clever," she held up a hand to forestall his apology, " But I thank you for your belief in my mental acumen."

Herodotus smiled and came to a halt in the street, when Gabrielle arched an eyebrow questioningly, he jerked his head towards the building they stood in front of, " We're here," he said simply.

Gabrielle turned slowly and regarded the imposing structure, her mouth suddenly dry and her heart thundering in her chest. She gave herself a mental shake, and shrugged her shoulders to seat her pack more securely. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, she nodded and cleared her throat, " Well then…let's do this," she stated resolutely, and followed the historian as he led the way into the cool, echoing interior.

They were met by four silent acolytes who ushered them deeper into the temple, and into the presence of a tall spare framed man in white linen robes. He inclined his head to Herodotus and then turned expectantly to the bard. " You are Gabrielle?" he asked softly, his voice deep and sonorous and his manner respectful.

" I am," she replied.

He nodded, already certain of her answer, " Then let me explain what you can expect," he motioned her towards a low couch set between four stone pillars. " I assume you have the necessary items? Your offerings, the shadowbox, your friends ashes, etcetera?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He smiled at her kindly, pointing at a raised platform next to the couch, " We will place your offerings there, and you will recite the invocation to Anubis…do you know it?"

Gabrielle smiled, " yes, I memorized it last night."

He returned her smile, " Very good. Once you have invoked the Lord Anubis, I will be given a sign as to whether or not your offering pleases him. If it does, I will then give you a drink that will slow your mortal body functions and expand your consciousness. I will then recite the incantation that my lord Thoth has supplied to allow you enter the underworld with your friend. Be aware that while you will have no corporeal body, your essence will still be subject to the laws of the underworld. By that I mean, should you or your friend fail in your task, or be injured or killed by one of the guardians, your physical body here, will also succumb. Do you understand?"

The bard swallowed hard, but nodded her acceptance.

" Do you wish to proceed?" he asked.

" I do," she replied resolutely.

" Very well then. May I see your offerings please?"

The bard stepped over to the couch and set down her pack, removing the items she had brought as sacrifice to Anubis. He gave her an approving nod as she handed them over. He also noticed the "Book of Two Ways" the "Book of the Dead" and the scroll of Absolution that Herodotus had given her. He laid the offerings on the altar and then reverently picked up the two books. " The Book of Two Ways" " he began, hefting the volume, " Outlines the two possible paths through the underworld. One by land, one by water. Both end in the same destination, both offer the same challenges. If I may offer counsel on this matter?" he paused until she responded with a brisk nod, " I would suggest the land route. Though it is equally as arduous as the other, your Goddess Aphrodite informs me that you get ill on the water?"

Xena chuckled, and Gabrielle nodded ruefully. He smiled and continued, " Then land it is." He then lifted the "Book Of The Dead", " While this tome is speculative, since there is no actual map or instructions for navigating the underworld, it may be useful none the less, and I would advise that you consult it from time to time. Now…" he handed the books back to her and she stowed them in her pack, " I would have you recite the invocation to Anubis, and we shall see if we are allowed to proceed."

Gabrielle composed herself, then turned towards the altar, kneeled in supplication and began speaking, "

_Anubis, he who is in front of his divine booth, he who is on his mountain. I give invocation offerings of bread, beer, birds, alabaster, clothing, and every good and pure thing upon which a god lives. Every good and pure thing that the __sky__ gives, the earth creates, the inundation brings, on which the god lives .For the __ka__ of the revered __Senwosret__, True of Voice_."

She spoke clearly and precisely, her voice strong and ringing in the silence of the temple. When she finished she sat back on her heels and glanced at the priest who nodded absently in approval. He leant forward from his position next to her, and lit a stick of incense watching the curl of smoke as it drifted above them. The smoke created a cloud over the altar, and then formed into the vague shape of a bird in flight. The priest nodded in acceptance and turned to the bard with a tight smile. "The Lord Anubis is pleased and accepts your offering, we may proceed."

Gabrielle exhaled the breath she had been holding, hearing a matching sigh from the warrior. " What happens now?" she asked.

" Now," the priest replied, " I shall have you recline on the couch while I mix the herbs that will allow you to descend into the underworld. Hold closely anything you wish to take with you on your journey. Any item you hold, or that is on your person, will go with you. You will not require food or drink, and you will not feel the need for sleep while you travel the underworld. But I urge caution, do not become complacent. The trials you will face will be very difficult, and could end in your death if you let your guard down for even a moment. Are you still determined?"

" Yes," the bard replied, her voice strong and sure.

" Then let us begin," he replied, gesturing towards the couch, where the bard reclined and gathered her possessions and weapons to her. She beckoned to Herodotus who had been standing silently in the shadows while Gabrielle had gone through the ritual. He moved towards her apprehensively, aware of what she was about to ask as she pulled a dagger from the sheath at her waist and held it out to him with a question in her eyes. He gazed at it, and then back at her determined face, and sighed. " I think I'm going to need my sai," she gave him a tremulous smile, " But this will do if there is a need." Her eyes begged him, and against his better judgment and previous resolve, he reached out a shaking hand and took the dagger from her. " Thank you," she said simply, tears welling in her beautiful green eyes, " Thank you for understanding."

He dropped his gaze painfully, but gave her a short nod in acquiescence, then stepped away to wait.

The priest approached carrying a chalice containing a murky green liquid, he handed it to her and said, " Drink this down all at one time. It is bitter and does not taste pleasant, but it will allow you to attain a trance like state." As the bard lifted the cup to her lips, the priest spoke aloud to the room, " Warrior, though you have no body, I would have you, in your mind, reach out and put your hands on your friend so that you may be carried together into the underworld. See yourself holding on to her, and it shall be."

Gabrielle finished the brew with a grimace, handed back the cup and laid back on the couch. The priest set the chalice aside and said, " Begin to count in your mind….by the time you reach a score, you shall be on your way."

Feeling queasy and light headed, she nodded and began counting. Before she reached ten she could feel a…detachment, a pervasive lethargy that eased her eyelids down over orbs that suddenly could not focus. Before she lost consciousness she heard Herodotus say, " Good fortune Gabrielle…gods willing I will not need to keep my promise…."

And then all went dark.


	27. Chapter 27

_**WE have arrived in the underworld...the characters of Xena and Gabrielle belong to RenPics et al, and obviously not to me. No copyright infringement is intended, I just wanna play with 'em for a while. The rest of the cast, is mine all mine..so there. There will be violence ensuing, and some wicked stuff i'll be making up as I go along...just saying. If you're not into that kind of thing, you probably want to go read some Sailor Moon or some such...this is XWP after all. Oh...and Xena and Gabrielle love each other, like...REALLY love each other, though I don't get graphic. But if that doesn't float your boat, there's plenty of nice canon fic out there that might be more to your taste. Hope you enjoy this offering, stay tuned, more to come... spirit**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

She was falling, arms stretched outward like a bird and there was no resistance, no feeling of wind rushing past. Plummeting like a stone. It was dark….no, not dark in the sense of being night, but dark as in the absolute absence of light. She could feel nothing, no pull against her clothing or hair, no feeling of pressure on her skin. There was no sound either, though she knew she was screaming. And she seemed to fall for candle marks, then suddenly, she simply stopped. Not wafting like a feather, or striking like rock, she just…stopped, and could feel a solid surface beneath her feet.

Her stomach rolled and she thanked the gods she had neglected to eat this morning. It took a moment for her to regain her equilibrium, while she blinked rapidly trying to see where she had landed. Disoriented, it took a few beats for her to remember where she was supposed to be, and with whom but then….

"Xena?" her voice was tight with fear and wavered slightly.

"Gabrielle?" the warrior responded immediately. Though she still couldn't see her, the bard almost sobbed in relief at the sound of her voice.

" I guess we're here," she said, " Wherever here is…I can't see you, it's so dark…"

" Yeah…we're somewhere alright, and I can't see you either though it sounds like you're standing right next to me. Hang on…."

After a moment the bard heard something shifting to her right, and then a warm hand grasped her forearm. She gasped, and then closed her hand over it squeezing tightly to ground herself.

"There you are," Xena sighed with relief, and gave the bards arm a caress, gripping the fingers that held hers. " The question is…now what? I can't see a damn thing."

Gabrielle's mind finally began catching up and she replied, " Hang on, I brought a torch, it's in my pack."

She eased said pack from her shoulders and rooted around in it until she found the torch and her flint and steel. With shaking hands it took her a few tries to strike a spark, but she finally succeeded and blinked rapidly when the light suddenly blazed. Letting her eyes adjust, she grasped the torch and lifted it, casting a dim glow over the surrounding area. She brought the torch around, looking for only one thing…" Xena," she said softly as the warriors tall, solid form was illuminated.

Xena almost laughed when the bards small frame impacted with her own suddenly, and she closed her arms around the trembling figure with a sigh. " Mmmmm, that feels wonderful," she hummed into her lovers ear, hugging her close and reveling in the feel of the bards arms tight around her waist.

"Like Elysia," Gabrielle replied, nodding her head in agreement. They stood that way for several moments, until the bard eased away and tilted her head back to drink in her friends' face, then her small hand reached up and cupped the back of the warriors head, pulling it down towards her, " But this is going to feel even better," she sighed before her lips met Xena's in a kiss that would have left the warrior breathless if she had needed air.

Need, desire, love, devotion, relief…all mingled and passed from breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat as they stood and shared what was more than a simple kiss. At first touch their bond flared, entwining their souls and leaving no doubt in either mind that whatever came next, they would face it together, and never be separated again.

Finally drawing away, but by no means sated, the warrior closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the bards' for a few beats, simply enjoying the warmth of the embrace. " I so miss this," she said her voice husky. The bards eyes were closed, savoring the closeness as well, and she nodded once in agreement, " as do I," she responded quietly.

" It's good to see you," Gabrielle sighed softly, her eyes now open and scanning her lovers face hungrily.

"It's good to be seen," the warrior smiled warmly down into the bards green gaze. She eased away and turned to survey their surroundings. Her eyes roving she reached out and said, " Hand me the torch will you? And let's see where we are, and where we're going."

Gabrielle placed the torch in Xena's hand, then placed her own in the middle of the warriors leather clad back, determined to maintain contact. She peered through the surrounding dark, but was unable to make out a path, or any other distinguishing feature. " not going to make it easy…are they," she said in a perplexed tone.

Xena snorted," Doesn't appear that way," she walked forward a few strides with the bard still latched onto her leathers and waved the torch around. She noticed a narrow, shallow groove in the floor, that seemed to be filled with some sort of liquid, " I wonder…' she said softly, then touched the torch flame to its surface. Suddenly the liquid caught, and a trail of fire raced along the channel, illuminating a network of paths that extended far beyond their line of sight.

They were now able to see that they were in a large cavern, the roof and walls of which were lost in the gloom, and which stretched out before them as far as even the warriors keen eyes could see.

Gabrielle stood with her hands on her hips, an expression of consternation on her mobile features. She looked from one path to another and whispered in bewilderment," Which one do we take?"

Xena glanced at her and shrugged, " Honestly, I don't think it's going to matter. I have a feeling all paths lead to the same destination. I think we just choose one and follow it."

Gabrielle nodded, " Pick one," she indicated with a flourish of her hand.

The warrior inclined her head and began to walk forward. The bard hastily picked up her pack, slung it over her shoulders and hastened to keep pace. They walked in comparative silence for nearly a candle mark, Gabrielle with her staff in one hand and the other gripping the warriors armor tightly. " How long do you think before we meet out first…guardian, challenge…whatever?" she asked nervously.

Xena lifted the torch and before them stood an arched doorway that appeared to be carved from black marble, it glistened wetly, shimmering in the flickering torchlight.

" Zeus' forked beard…what in Tartarus is THAT?" the bard gasped when a figure moved into the light.

Xena shook her head, " It's nothing I ever saw in Tartarus," she breathed, " But I think we're about to find out."

She took another couple of steps forward and the figure took on a distinct, if unbelievable form. The back half of the creature was serpent like, pale green with large overlapping scales that made a slithery, dry sound when it moved. The upper half of it's body appeared to be a bear , covered in thick brown fur, it's arms ending in massive paws with 5 inch claws, but it was the head that really drew their attention…it seemed to be an axe blade, with tiny glowing red eyes etched into the metal surface. A thin line cut perpendicular through the blade and it opened slightly to emit a grating voice, " I am the guardian of the first gate," it intoned, " You may not pass unless you can answer my riddle."

" Riddle?" Xena repeated, sounding almost disappointed, " we have to answer a riddle? Couldn't we just fight ?,' she asked plaintively.

Gabrielle would have laughed if she hadn't been so frightened, " Herodotus told me we might encounter this sort of thing."

" He did?, I didn't hear that," the warrior complained.

The bard shook her head, " He told me on the way to the temple…teach you not to pay attention," she replied somewhat exasperatedly.

Xena sighed, " Well…this is your department bard of mine. ."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she pointed a shaking finger at her own chest, " Me?" she squeaked.

Xena shrugged, " You're the brains of the outfit," she gave the bard a gentle shove forward, " Go get 'em tiger."

Gabrielle edged forward nervously and faced the creature. Squaring her shoulders she said in a wavering voice, " ask your riddle guardian."

" More powerful than any god

More evil than any demon

The poorest of men have it

The richest of men need it

If you eat or drink it

You shall surely die"

The bard thought for a moment, and then a smile spread across her face. " The answer is "nothing" " she replied confidently.

The creature bowed and moved aside, " You may pass." it said.

Beaming, Gabrielle turned around and met Xena's gaze, " Well done Gabrielle," the warrior smiled, " One down."

Together they stepped through the first gate.


	28. Chapter 28

_**OK...all disclaimers apply. This chapter was fun to write, although it took longer than many of the earlier ones because I had to do some serious research for this one. The spells and incantations used by our heroines, were direct translations from the "Book of the Dead"...not an easy thing to find, let me tell you. So if accuracy is your thing, you can rest assured I have given it my all to supply you with it. I hope you are enjoying the journey so far, and believe me when I say, our girls aren't gonna coast through the underworld. Thanks for reading, and please. pretty please with a slice of nutbread on top, review, escpecially if you like it :) thanks...spirit**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

They walked along for a short while, Xena still holding the torch aloft and shooting amused glances at her partner out of the corner of her eye. Gabrielle, for her part, seemed to be wearing a self satisfied sort of smirk on her face. It would appear to the warrior as though her bard was feeling somewhat more confident after her fine showing against their first obstacle. Xena cleared her throat, and then said conversationally, " That was damned impressive, what you did back there Gabrielle," she smiled at the pleased look the bard shot her. " You answered that riddle with more alacrity than I certainly would have been able to accomplish….how'd you come up with the solution so quickly?"

Gabrielle gave a sheepish shrug, and then replied ruefully," To be quite honest?…it was MY riddle."

"Your riddle," the warrior stopped in her tracks and regarded her friend in shock, " What do you mean? your riddle?"

The bard chuckled, " Well…maybe not my riddle precisely…but I made one up so similar, that it was easy to guess."

"Really?" Xena asked somewhat suspiciously.

" Uh huh," Gabrielle replied ," Mine had to do with the Greeks gods…but yeah, it was similar enough that the answer was obvious to me."

" Hmmm," was all the answer to that statement that the warrior could muster, but she was beginning to be very grateful that the bard was making this journey at her side.

" Xena?" Gabrielle began hesitantly, waiting until her pensive partner turned her gaze on her.

" Yeah?"

Gabrielle reached over her shoulder and removed her katana from her back, then unclipped the chakram from her waist and held both out towards the warrior. " I don't know if you realized…but you don't have any weapons with you….and I'd…well, I'd feel more secure if you were the one to handle that aspect of our…well I mean," she sighed and then shrugged with a smile, " Well….you're the **_brawn _**of this outfit."

Xena gazed at her silently for a moment, and then threw her head back and laughed out loud. Though incongruous in this place, her laughter rang with honest amusement, a sound that had perhaps never been heard before in the Egyptian underworld. Fear, anguish, horror certainly, but the bard was somehow sure that every creature within the vicinity of her lovers' voice, was standing stock still in disbelief at the moment. She couldn't help smiling in return.

Xena reached out and gratefully took the weapons from her partner, then enfolded her in a tight embrace, loving this slip of a woman with an intensity that almost frightened her. She pressed a fervent kiss to Gabrielle's sweet lips and whispered, " Thank you my love, I'll try to hold up my end of the partnership."

The bard colored and dropped her gaze shyly, " I have every faith,' she replied with equal fervor.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the intensity of her emotions, Xena attached the weapons to her person and cleared her throat self consciously, " So….what do you think we'll encounter next?" she asked,

' Another battle of wits? Or one that requires more muscle?" She glanced at the bard then, " Not that I expect a warrior of your skill to stand aside for either."

The bard gave her a grateful smile, " Well….let's take a look at the "Book Of The Dead" and see if it gives us any hints," she replied. She eased herself to the stony ground and pulled said book from her pack, motioning for the warrior to bring the light closer while she read.

The bard read for a while, then looked up at her friend with a troubled gaze, " it would appear that we got off quite easily with our first trial,' she gave a low whistle, " I think the rest of this journey is going to be a LOT more difficult."

" How do you mean?" Xena asked broodingly.

"Wellll," Gabrielle replied," It appears as though there are 14 'mounds" we have to traverse, and 7 gates…each with it's own guardian, each with an accompanying spell or incantation required, and each with an associative god on whom we may call upon for help and guidance. There are specific words that must be spoken to gain passage….wow, this is really complicated." The bards eyebrows knit together over green eyes shaded with uncertainty. " It's beginning to look like you're going to have to face these creatures, while I do my best to skim through the spells and find the right one for the situation."

Xena gave the bard a feral smile, " Well my friend, if that's the case, then I couldn't have a better partner traveling with me. If anyone can make that happen, it will be you."

Gabrielle shook her head, " I hope I can hold up MY end of this partnership," she whispered softly. She scrambled to her feet holding the book in her hands and gestured forward, " We have a long road ahead of us…let's see where it goes."

" Onward and downward,' the warrior replied with a snort, as she led the way.

The bard continued reading as she followed in Xena's footsteps, keeping the warrior in her peripheral vision. They had been very fortunate with the first gate, having not previously consulted the book, that they had not had to call on one of the gods to guide them. She just hoped she could keep up and with each trial, she was given the opportunity to find the corresponding spell before one of them, or both, fell to the monster barring their passage.

They walked undisturbed for a while until Gabrielle heard the warrior draw a sharp breath, and she glanced up to see the way before them obstructed by a gate glowing red like the embers of a fire. From the lintel poured a cascade of lava blocking their access. As if that weren't formidable enough, standing in the radiant, bubbling pool at the falls base, was a creature that almost defied description.

Standing nearly twice as tall as Xena, was a cobra. But not a normal snake, one comprised of scales of beaten metal, glowing white hot as though fresh from the forges of Hepheastus. It's ruby eyes followed their movements, even as it's body swayed gently, and it's shimmering scarlet hood fanned out. A tongue, black as jet flicked from its fanged mouth tasting the air, and the hiss that issued from it was the sound of tempered steel hitting cold water.

" Whoa…" the bard breathed, " That is one big snake." Her eyes were wide and terrified when Xena glanced over at her, and the warrior almost chuckled at the look of awe on her face. Xena pulled the katana from its saba and held it defensively before her, though she had little faith in the swords ability to combat the horror they were currently facing. " Well," she replied in a whisper, " Does your book say anything about giant snakes and lakes of fire?"

Gabrielle's stunned eyes swiveled downward to the pages of the book, and she began to flip through them frantically, " Let me look," she breathed," In the meantime….keep it occupied."

Xena gave her a disbelieving glance and said drolly, " Sure….maybe I can ask it a riddle."

The bard raised her head momentarily and rolled her eyes, " Just arch an eyebrow and give it your 100 league stare…I'm sure that will have it slithering back into the Lake Of Fire in a heartbeat…Princess of Intimidation. Now do you mind?" she indicated the book in her hands, " I'm trying to find something that will help."

Xena kept her eyes on the snake, but it made no move towards them, seeming content to let them stand in eternal indecision.

" OK," Gabrielle said suddenly, " We're going to try a couple of things here, since I'm not exactly sure which of these incantations will work best against a giant, metallic, red hot cobra…so first we're going to say an incantation against dying a second time in the Duat."

Xena snickered, " Well, that seems a good place to begin…then what?"

Gabrielle shook her head, " Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me…then I found an incantation to protect against snakes, and one to help us get through fire without being boiled alive…maybe somewhere in this massive collection of spells there is one that would accomplish all three simultaneously, but I haven't come across it yet. You ready?"

Xena nodded, " Ok," the bard lifted the book up so Xena could see it, " Repeat this passage."

In a clear voice the warrior read, "

_My hiding place is opened, my hiding place is opened. The Spirits fall headlong in the darkness, but the Eye of Horus hath made me holy, and Upuati hath nursed me. I will hide myself among you, O ye stars which are imperishable. My brow is like the brow of Ra. My face is open. My heart-case is upon its throne, I know how to utter words. In very truth I am Ra himself. I am not a man of no account. I am not a man to whom violence can be done. Thy father liveth for thee, O son of Nut. I am thy son, O great one, I have seen the hidden things which are thine. I am crowned upon my throne like the king of the gods. I shall not die a second time in Khert-Neter_."

Xena arched a brow at Gabrielle and said, " What's next?"

Gabrielle riffled through the pages a second time, " Now this one."

Xena glanced at the book and repeated, "

"_O Rerek, snake, take yourself off, Geb and Shu have arisen against you, for you have eaten a mouse, which Ra detests, and you have chewed the bones of a putrid cat_."

The warrior made a face, " A putrid cat?…gross, not exactly Sappho is it?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes again, then gestured towards the portal, " Maybe not…but it seems to have worked, look."

As Xena finished reading, the snake turned towards the doorway with what could only be described as a disappointed hiss, and slithered through the lava fall disappearing from sight.

" Huh…" the warrior shrugged, " Guess snakes are scared of horrible prose." Which earned her a third eye roll from the bard. She grinned and said, " There's one for not getting fried like Falafel?"

Gabrielle glared at her partner, " Yes…but do you think you could maybe take this a little more seriously? You're starting to get on my nerves…which I might remind you are stretched pretty much to the limit about now."

Xena resheathed the sword and gave the bard a sheepish look, " Ok, Ok…sorry, it just seems like this is a lot easier than we thought it was going to be. I was actually sort of looking forward to some action…didn't think the whole thing was going to be about reciting bad verse."

Gabrielle gave her a sardonic look, " Well, I'll be quite happy if this is as bad as it gets. Now, will you please read this passage and let's see if we can move along?" She held up the book again and pointed out the appropriate spell.

"

_am the paddle which is equipped, wherewith Ra transported the Aged Gods, which raised up the emissions of Osiris from the Lake of blazing fire, and he was not burned. I sit down like the Light-god, and like Khnemu, the Governor of lions. Come, cut away the fetters from him that passeth by the side of this path, and let me come forth therefrom_"

As soon as she stopped speaking, the flow of lava that blocked the door, parted like a curtain and the path beyond was revealed. Xena turned to her friend and took her into her arms, " Gabrielle," she said gently, " I would never be able to do this without you. I love you my bard, my friend, my partner….with everything I am or will ever be. If I get out of this in one piece, it'll be because I have you at my side. Thank you."

The bard gave her a hug and then eased away, " Well," she replied with a gentle smile, " As apologies go, that one was pretty good. You're welcome, and I love you too." She glanced towards the doorway with no small amount of trepidation, then waved her hand at it, " That's two down…shall we see if our luck holds?"

Xena blinked back a surprising tear, swallowed hard a couple of times to clear a suddenly constricted throat and replied, " Let's do it."


	29. Chapter 29

**_ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY, YADDA,YADDA,YADDA...A BIT MORE ACTION IN THIS ONEMAYHEM AND DISMEMBERMENT ENSUES...HOPE YOU ENJOY. spirit_**

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Gabrielle continued to carry the book in a firm grip, aware at this point that their survival might actually depend on its cryptic pages. She was pleased that she'd been able to come up with the correct spells that allowed them to move past the last gateway, but she was becoming increasingly concerned that the further they traveled into the underworld, the harder it was going to get.

She glanced at Xena out of the corner of her eye as they walked, somewhat annoyed by the levity with which the warrior was approaching the whole journey. Of course, she mused, it might just be Xena's way of keeping the bard loosened up and focused. Gods knew that her mind was never as sharp as when she and the warrior were trading verbal barbs, but Xena didn't seem to be particularly troubled by the strangeness of their situation, or unsettled by the seriousness of their predicament.

That worried her in no small measure. Then again, she seemed to be anxious enough for the both of them.

The path they followed wound on like a tunnel cut through solid rock, and while it was relatively quiet, she took the opportunity to look around. She gave a wry mental smile. If they got out of here alive, she was going to have enough stories to fill the Academy with scrolls, though she doubted anyone would believe them. She ruminated silently on her history with the warrior that stalked at her side, eyes darting from shadow to shadow, assessing and monitoring for hidden threats.

She and Xena had certainly walked a road less traveled in their time together. They had covered thousands of leagues, and several lifetimes worth of adventures. Thiers had been a partnership in the truest sense, and though they had been together a relatively short time in span of years if you didn't count the twenty-five seasons asleep in an ice cave, it had encompassed an eternity of experiences. They had come to rely on one another, for strength and solace and companionship. They had found love of a type and depth, not often accomplished by most of humanity. The fact that it had been apparent to almost everyone but themselves, was a matter that she would puzzle over for a long time, should they be fortunate enough to escape their current situation.

And love the stoic warrior, she certainly did. She was only just beginning to feel the stirrings of an unaccustomed passion that seemed now to be an integral part of that love. The desire to touch, to feel the warmth and the sinuous play of muscle and bone beneath questing fingers. The overpowering need for the tactile, and having it accepted. She had always been one to touch, reaching out unconsciously to lay on hands in comfort, or compassion, or even in play. Xena had always felt uncomfortable with that aspect of her friends nature, being naturally reticent, though she had been more tolerant later on.

Gabrielle was seeing another side of her love now, however. Even as they trod this dim pathway, the warriors hand would snake out to steady a faltering step, or rest it casually at her hip. Each time it happened, the bards heart would skip a beat, her breath would catch for a moment, and a brilliant smile would flash on her surprised face. She could grow used to this rather quickly. She only hoped this this journey would not prove to be her only opportunity to experience their newfound comfortableness.

Testing the boundaries, Gabrielle nervously reached out and grasped the warriors hand, entwining their fingers and drawing her closer to her side. Xena glanced down at their clasped hands, up to the bards face noting her smile, and giving her a lopsided one of her own, allowed the connection. The bard wasn't really sure why she was so hesitant, after all, they had recently made love and you couldn't really get more intimate than that. But their experience on that level had had a certain…urgency, mixed with a touch of desperation. This was altogether different somehow, and a silly grin lit her features as it became obvious that Xena relished the contact equally. Gabrielle could almost forget the fact that they were on the road to judgment and possible annihilation. Almost….but not quite.

" Xena?"

" Yeah…I see it too." The warrior gently disentangled her hand from the bards, and fluidly drew the katana from over her shoulder.

" Do you suppose that's one of the "mounds" the book mentioned?" She asked in a soft voice.

" It would appear so…maybe you should get ready for trouble,' she answered as Gabrielle took a firm hold on her staff.

Trouble was precisely what they got.

The "mound" appeared to be no more than that, just a pile of dirt and rocks that protruded out of the floor of the cave, directly in their path. But as they approached, a low rumble began, sounding as though it was coming from the bowels of the earth itself. Her gaze never wavering, the warrior none the less cracked a smile and said, " Sounds like your stomach when it's empty."

The bard shot her a look of pure venom, " or yours when you've eaten your own cooking," she hissed in return. Watching the mound with haunted eyes, she began to notice that the sides were vibrating, and that at the summit the soil seemed to be…boiling as though something were clawing its way out from the inside.

Suddenly, she felt like her staff, while her preferred method for defense, was simply not pointy or lethal enough for what might be emerging. She quickly dismantled it and put it in her pack, then grabbed her sai from her boot tops, and crouched into an attack stance.

Xena nodded approvingly and said, " Whatever it is…here it comes…"

From the very top of the mound, a skeletal hand trailing strips of dirty linen, broke through the surface, followed by another, and yet another. Then an arm emerged, and a head also wrapped in strips of cloth. Finally, an entire body clawed its way out and stood swaying for a moment, before turning an empty gaze towards them. Another joined it, then another and another until at least a score stood at the peak, all of which had turned towards them, heads lifted as though they were sniffing the air. Slowly the small army of mummies began their descent and when they reached level ground, spread out to surround the bard and warrior, shuffling closer and closer, tightening the circle.

When they were within reach of the katana they stopped, and the first of those that had emerged spoke in a voice that seemed to echo from the depths of a crypt, " The Warrior Princessssssssss…" it hissed, " she who sent us each to this place of shadowsssssss," there was a long pause and then a deep malicious laugh,

" come to join us at last….come my brothersssssssss, let us welcome her to her new hoooooooome."

Gabrielle's hair stood on end, " Ughhhh," she shivered, " Now that is just plain creepy." She edged closer to the warrior and whispered, " Any idea how to defeat these guys?"

Xena gave the bard a wicked grin and replied, " Hack 'em into confetti would be my suggestion."

The bard found the idea sound and nodded in agreement, " Ok then….let's make swatches."

They sprang towards the line, Xena's katana flashing in the torchlight as it arced towards the first mummy, taking off an arm, then pivoting and removing the leg on the opposite side. The linen wrapped appendages dropped twitching in the dirt, and the mummy followed, trying to inch its way towards them like a lopsided

Crab. With a grimace of distaste, Xena removed the head, and though it writhed impotently, it came no closer.

Gabrielle danced just out of reach of the grasping arms, striking repeatedly with her sai, but doing little damage. " XENA?!" she shouted, " This isn't working." The warrior glanced quickly at her partner and replied, " The sai aren't going to help," she unclipped the chakram from her waist and shouted back,

" Catch the sword," and tossed it to the bard who caught it neatly and proceeded to hack at anything that came within reach.

Xena pulled the chakram apart and grasping one half in each hand, began spinning through the crowd of mummies, removing arms, legs and heads with each pass. Piles of amputated limbs littered the floor of the cavern. Gabrielle fared much better with the katana, and Xena took a minute to admire her partners mastery of the japa blade. With controlled sweeps, she cleanly removed head after linen clad head until none of the stumbling, grasping undead remained standing.

The warrior and the bard, both breathing heavily stepped back to stand close to one another and survey the scene. " Are you ok?" Xena asked as Gabrielle prodded a torso with the tip of her sword and shuddered in revulsion.

" Yeah," she replied distractedly, " You?"

The warrior actually chuckled, " Yep, never better…now THAT was more what I envisioned."

Gabrielle shook her head and gave her friend a sour look, " Well….I'm certainly glad for you that the underworld is finally "living", and I use the word euphemistically, up to your expectations."

In mid chuckle, Xena's face suddenly became serious, " Uh….Gabrielle?

The bard had closed her eyes and was resting her forehead on the hilt of the katana she had placed blade down in the dirt between her feet. She glanced up, and seeing the look on her partners face said, " What?"

Xena took a step back and gestured towards the jumbled piles of severed limbs, " Ummmm, you might want to consult your book….they seem to be…mending themselves."

Startled the bard glanced where Xena was pointing and let out a little moan, " Hades!," she replied and scrambled to get the book out of her pack as several of the torsos were busily engaged in reattaching arms and legs and struggling to their feet.

The bard dodged behind Xena, book in hand and offered her the katana, " Just keep them off me for a few seconds."

The warrior nodded , replying with a snarl, and began once again removing the reattached body parts savagely. She could hear Gabrielle frantically flipping through pages and muttering to herself,

" GABRIELLE!" she growled, "Sooner would be better than later!"

" I'm LOOKING." the bard shouted back, " I think I've found something…" she took the katana from Xena mid swing and replaced it with the book, " The passage about enemies…read it!"

Xena took a step away from the battle and began to read, _" _

_Hail, Am-a-f (Eater of his arm), I have passed over the road. I am Ra. I have come forth from the horizon against my enemies. I have not permitted him to escape from me. I have stretched out my hand like that of the Lord of the Urrt Crown. I have lifted up my feet even as the Uraei-goddesses lift themselves up. I have not permitted the enemy [to be saved] from me. As for mine enemy, he hath been given to me, and he shall not be delivered from me. I stand up like Horus. I sit down like Ptah. I am strong like Thoth. I am mighty like Tem. I walk with my legs. I speak with my mouth. I chase my enemy. He hath been given unto me, and he shall not be delivered from me."_

Without raising her eyes she said, " Is it working?" When she didn't get a response she looked up and Thoth stood next to Gabrielle. He had his eyes closed and his lips were moving silently, he then pointed at the mound and the mummy parts began slithering back towards the crater at the summit, trailing strips of linen, and howling in dismay. Within seconds, they had all been sucked back into the depths and the cavern was filled with silence once more.

The God of Wisdom then opened his eyes and turned to the bard, " Well met little scribe," he smiled, his eyes dancing, " That was exciting, wasn't it?"

Gabrielle could only shake her head.


	30. Chapter 30

**_I'm back again...didja miss me? lol. Ok, here's another installment. All disclaimers apply...mild violence, lots of mush but nothing graphic...don't belong to me, you know the drill. Anyway, thanks for reading and responding. It makes the time and effort worthwhile to know you enjoy the offering. spirit_**

CHAPTER THIRTY

" My Lord Thoth", Gabrielle smiled and inclined her head respectfully, " It is a pleasure to see you again, especially considering the circumstances."

" And you little scribe," he replied jovially, " and your warrior as well."

" So," Xena indicated the mound, " are you the God responsible for this little bump in the road?"

Thoth chuckled, " Not per se,' he replied, " The incantation you recited will summon whatever God is least occupied at the moment. However, your progress is being monitored by many of us and I asked permission to answer your call." He gazed at Xena with an amused smile, " It was either myself or Set, and I assumed you would rather it was me."

Gabrielle nodded vehemently," Safe assumption," she replied.

Xena arched a brow, but said nothing.

Thoth turned to the bard," You have done quite well on your own so far, little scribe," he said affectionately, " Many before you have failed to make it to even this point. You are both to be commended. But let me advise you that the closer you get to the Hall of Anubis, the more perilous your path. Be warned." He bowed low, " But I have every confidence in your abilities. I will see you soon, I am sure." With that he vaporized and was gone.

Xena shook her head, picking up the torch and returning the katana to its saba, " These Egyptian Gods sure come and go much quieter than their Greek counterparts," she said sardonically, " Without the sprinkles and light shows. More dignified if you ask me."

" I'm sure they're gratified you think so," Gabrielle replied, unable to hide the smile that came unbidden at Xena's observation. " Shall we press on?"

The warrior sighed, " Sure, let's see what surprises await." She moved off down the tunnel, carrying the torch before her. When she realized that Gabrielle wasn't following she stopped and turned back. The torchlight cast a dim glow on the bards features, and Xena read her expression carefully. There was a sadness to it that wrung her heart, and an adoration that the bard had previously kept concealed, but could no longer hide.

Xena stepped back towards her and reached out a hesitant hand to cup the bards cheek, " What's wrong love?" she asked softly

Gabrielle closed her eyes, leaning into the caress she swallowed hard to dislodge the tightness that had closed her throat. How could she explain, even with her eloquence, the feelings that had suddenly swelled within her as she watched Xena walk away? The swift rising of a paralyzing fear of loss, a neediness she could never before acknowledge, love so immense it stole her ability to breathe. She desperately wanted to throw herself into Xena's arms at that moment, let everything she felt spill across the lips she kept pressed tightly together, hold her close and never let go. A single tear squeezed itself insistently past restraining eyelids, and wandered a lonely trail down her dirt streaked cheek.

The warriors heart thumped painfully, and her thumb caught the tear reverently lifting it from the soft cheek before she dropped her head and placed a gentle kiss in its place. " Gabrielle?" she whispered, " Talk to me my love…what's wrong?"

The bard reached up with a trembling hand and placed it over the one on her cheek, clasping it tightly and trying to rein in her emotions so she could answer. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, lost in the concerned blue gaze that met them. " I'm sorry…" her voice was husky, she cleared her throat and tried again, " I…" she gave the warrior a crooked, self deprecating smile ," Watching you walk away…I was just overcome with…Xena, I love you so very much." She finished lamely, unable to voice what she was feeling adequately.

Xena's eyes softened and filled with tears of her own, she let the torch drop and lifted her other hand to cup the bards face between her palms, " Gabrielle," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, " Never in all of my life did I think I would be graced with something so pure and beautiful as you. Every touch, every smile, everything you do or say is like a gift…like Solstice morning every day. When you look at me like that….when you bathe me in that light that shines from your eyes, and I realize that it's for me alone…you can't know…nothing I have ever felt compares to the way you fill my heart with one look. I am so…grateful. I love you more than I can ever sufficiently express…there just aren't words to explain…"

Frustrated with her inability to convey her feelings, she instead dropped her head and took the bards lips in a kiss that she hoped would leave her in no doubt of the emotions that coursed through her. Gabrielle's lips parted and the warriors tongue slipped into her mouth to gently, passionately twine with her own. The bard moaned into the kiss, and was answered by one of the warriors own. Xena pulled her closer, her hands still framing a face she would never tire of looking at. She tried to infuse the kiss with every good thing the bard made her feel. Warmth, acceptance, joy…and a love so profound the warrior had never imagined it could exist, especially for her. She smiled against the soft lips, and dropped a strong arm to encircle the bards waist when she felt her knees buckle and she began to slide bonelessly down the warriors tall frame.

The kiss broken, Gabrielle tried to get her breathing under control, dropping her forehead to the warriors leather clad chest and panting in reaction. " Wow," was all she could muster in the way of response.

She felt, rather than heard the soft chuckle. Felt the thundering of her lovers heart, felt the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to calm her own breathing. " Wow is right," the warrior said gently. She lifted the bards chin with a finger and gazed into her beautiful green eyes, " In case you had any doubts…I love you too." Gabrielle dropped her gaze shyly.

" Message received," the bard laughed shakily. She raised her eyes to Xena's and smiled, " Ok…now that THAT is settled, shall we continue with our quest?"

The warrior arched an eyebrow and smirked, " Sure you can walk?" she asked slyly.

The bard gave her a look of mock outrage and stepped away, albeit somewhat wobbly, " Don't flatter yourself warrior," she replied haughtily, bending over to retrieve the torch with a hidden smile. Straightening she indicated the path, " After you Fearless Leader."

Still smirking Xena reached out and took the torch, and sauntered away down the tunnel feeling the bards appreciative gaze following. Glancing over her shoulder she replied, " Come on little scribe, the underworld awaits."

Gabrielle hurried to catch up.

They walked in reflective silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, though Xena continued to scan her surroundings alertly. Pensively she considered the various outcomes of their journey. She was concerned about the bard and frightened by the possibility of what would happen to her should Anubis not find in her favor. For a time she had thought that Gabrielle's request to Herodotus had not been a serious one, but after the last quarter candle mark, and their recent emotional interlude, she was convinced that the bard would make good on her promise. It terrified her to think that Gabrielle would rather die than live without her, and it made her feel a surge of guilt for what she had put the bard through for the last two years. She had not really given credence to the depth and ferocity of the young woman's love for her, and she felt shame wash over her at the realization that she had, in her arrogance, caused the bard such pain.

Even after all they had been through, she continued to treat the bard like that naïve little girl that had followed her from Potadiea, and not like the strong and competent woman she had become. She had done her partner a grave disservice, and Gabrielle had proven that time and time again. Xena wondered realistically, if that hadn't been deliberate…if she hadn't in the depths of her heart, missed the awed hero worship the younger Gabrielle had afforded her in the early days. Ironically she had failed to avail herself of the mature , unconditional love offered by her partner in favor of hanging on to that earlier idealism. Until it was too late of course. She silently sent an apologetic prayer to Shay, acknowledging the waste.

Gabrielle walked in the wake of her lovers purposeful stride, content as always, to follow her lead. She let her mind wander past that thought with mild amusement, wondering at the ease with which she gave up control to her partner. As their relationship had matured, Gabrielle had gradually become aware of her friends' myriad of well hidden insecurities, able through careful observation and inherent insight, to recognize and accept the fallibility of her partner. Strangely, it had only made her love the warrior more. Admiring the courage it took to blast through the doubts she harbored, and strive to continually do the right thing, despite them.

It had taken less than a season, traveling with the taciturn warrior, for her to begin to read the signs. Looking past the gruff exterior to the kind and gentle woman that lay buried beneath. There was no denying the strength and ferociousness of the battle hardened combatant that she was, but it was only one layer of Xena's personality. And in the bards opinion, the shallowest of many. Contrary to what Xena believed of herself, she was a warrior yes, but that was what she _did_, it wasn't what she _was_. What she was, was a loyal friend, a champion of the weak, and in the wide open and unclouded eyes of her best friend, a hero. Xena would deny that vehemently, but she would never convince Gabrielle otherwise because she had seen the proof with her own eyes.

Xena came to a sudden stop and Gabrielle nearly plowed into her, " Wha…" her gaze lifted and she looked ahead of them , " Oh my…" she breathed.

The warrior nodded, " Oh my indeed."


End file.
